Itsu Made Mo Dobe
by monkan
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have had a relationship for years now but no one knows about it. It's a both sweet and sour reality that they live in. Even time can't keep them apart. Shounenai
1. Chapter 1 I Was So Happy

Authors Note: I've decided since this one is my debut fiction I want to re-write the first few chapters and repair all the poorly made sentence and grammar mistakes I made. I know there were a lot of mistakes that I made back then and I think this one deserves it. I won't change the chapters that Kat helped with and those that continued after that but there are still 8 chapters that need to be remade. I've changed my style quite a bit from when I started and my grammar has gotten much better too. When I read through these chapters I felt a little embarrassed that I had so many sentence cut of and so bad grammar, I felt like hiding. (laughter) When I'm done with this one I will move on to What You Left Me, after that I don't know. It won't come in the way of bringing you new chapters on the on going stories. I hope you'll enjoy this new version.

Parings: The main pairing was and still is SasuNaru/NaruSasu in this story. Erasing that couple in this story would destroy the whole story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi is the creator and rightful owner of Naruto

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have had a relationship for years now but no one knows about it. It's a both sweet and sour reality that they live in. Naruto promised that he would protect Sasuke, even throw away his own life if he had too. When that finally happens Sasuke finds the harsh reality hard to live in. Centuries later they met again but can they find each other again with their new lives, secrets and memories?

Ranting: Err, the new ranting system was a little confusing but I think its K+ for this story.

Itsu Made Mo, Dobe

Written by Monkan and Beta Read by Asaroth

Chapter 1 - I was so happy

"Sasuke, do you think this will last?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked into a pair of sky blue eyes. Frowning slightly, he let the question move around in his mind for a moment before asking, "What do you mean?"

Naruto looked down on the ground where he sat, next to Sasuke, who lay in the grass on his back. "Day's like this, you and me, here, today." He gestured with his hand. "I don't want this to end. I'm happy just being here. Truth is I haven't felt like everything is so perfect in a long time. I don't want this to end." he said the last in a whisper.

Sasuke began to understand what Naruto tried to say. He sighed inside. He understood to well what the blond tried to say, it just felt so right being here with all their fears left behind in the village. Near by, on a tree, they had a long time ago craved their names in it. He actually had learned a new jutsu to make it look as nice as possible. It had taken time, many bruised fingers and a lot of practice but the result and Naruto's smile had made it all worth it.

Reaching out he grasped the other boy's hand, he looked deep into Naruto's eyes. "I don't want this to end either." His words spoke even more clearly in his eyes than in words, leaving Naruto not doubting him.

**5 Year Later**

Two figures jumped from tree to tree at a fast pace, desperately trying to not slow down.

"How did he found us so fast?"

"I don't know but he's right behind us."

"We have to lead him away from the Village. Orochimaru is after you but I don't want to stay around." The blond said.

The dark haired youth was about to say something when a giant snake suddenly came against them, intercepting them from the side.

The blond jumped against his partner and efficiently knocked both of them out of the way. The snake took a turn around a few trees and came after them again.

The hunt went on for about 30 minutes until the snake blocked their way mid-air and hit them with its tail. Both hit the ground hard, Sasuke looked over to Naruto to see if he was all right. He noted the line of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. Naruto dried it away with his sleeve.

"Kuso, we can't run from him for much longer." Naruto yelled.

Sasuke looked up at the snake and Orochimaru who was now standing on its head. He bit his lower lip to control his rising feelings of anger.

Shimatta

"Haha. What a cute little prey." Orochimaru's voice echoed around them.

Naruto and Sasuke grasped their kunai's and held them in front of themselves.

"I must say you made it harder for me but it's useless no matter what you do."

Both glared hatefully at Orochimaru.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now. Your body holds so much for me. I first thought your brother was perfect and the strongest one but now..." He let the words trail off, leaving little doubt of what he wanted and chills running down their spines.

"No, leave him alone." Naruto shouted as he jumped forward. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." He yelled in fury. Seven clones, him included, attacked Orochimaru.

"Idiot!" Sasuke yelled after him.

But it was too late. The snake had followed the real one with its eyes and hit Naruto again with its tail. Naruto managed to avoid the attack but he wasn't fast enough. The snake sent him flying toward a tree behind him and he hit it hard. Naruto spat out more blood as he held his stomach.

"NARUTO!"

Something snapped in Sasuke at the sight of his friend, bodyguard and lover. He rushed with all of his strength toward Orochimaru with his weapon ready to do a lot of damage.

"Hm, not tiered yet?" Orochimaru began to do seals with his hands.

Seeing this, Sasuke decided that close combat was out of the question. 'I'll use that jutsu to end his life.'

Sasuke threw his kunais, took a jump back and began to form the seals for an attack he had never used before.

Orochimaru dogged the kunai that came in his way but his snake wasn't as lucky. It got hit in the eye and disappeared in a large cloud of smoke. Orochimaru jumped onto a near by branch and just as he landed did he the last seal.

"Ninpou: Violent wind."

A gigantic tornado began to form and as it began to spin faster its destruction level heighten. It grew in both speed and strength quickly.

Sasuke had to hurry. If he screw up now, he wouldn't only fail the jutsu but also lose all his chakra. The clock seemed against him when finally.

"Katon: Flaming Oni."

Flames shot up around Sasuke and shielded him as it burst higher and glowed like the sun. Sasuke screamed as the pain of the powerful jutsu ran through his body. The yellow colour turned white and rushed toward Orochimaru with a shriek. It went right through the tornado like it just was a small breeze, dispelling it. Another scream filled the air.

Orochimaru wasn't a former legendary shinobi of Konoha for nothing. Somehow, even if it went against reality he managed to escape the centre of the fire. But he still got hit and it left him half burned and mad as hell. Orochimaru clasped his hands together in a seal and this time Sasuke couldn't do anything against it, he hadn't even gotten his breath under control. He had himself created the jutsu he had used. It had taken him years to perfect it and master it. It used up almost all chakra he had, too much of his stamina and just as much spirit to perform it but once mastered, almost nothing could survive it if it hit some one or something. Unfortunate Orochimaru belonged to those few that survived even if they where greatly, almost royally injured.

Suddenly the earth began to spin under Sasuke's feet and the world around him became unfocused 'What?'

"I see it have finally caught you." Orochimaru smiled wickedly and walked closer to Sasuke. "I didn't want to hurt your body to much so I had to set up a trap."

Sasuke's eyes widen. 'What trap.' he groggily looked around trying to see what he had missed.

"Don't try, you won't find it and it's to late anyway."

Orochimaru began to form the seals that would release his soul from his current body.

Sasuke looked around trying to find a way to escape, finding none as he could barely move his head an inch. Sasuke closed his eyes. He didn't want to see this at the end. Failing to stay alive and protect those that where precious to him. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, The other former rookies, the village...

Naruto...

"I'm sorry Naruto." He could feel the flow of a chilling chakra coming closer to him, from everywhere, licking his skin.

Suddenly he was pushed out of the way by a black, blue and yellow form.

When they hit the ground they rolled a few times over before over the edge of a small cliff, sending them out into a clearing. Gasping for breath Sasuke found his surrounding becoming focused again but he still felt dizzy. He felt how his face was caressed by someone's hair. He could smell the familiar sent of the forest and fresh air in it. There where only one person he knew that could smell like this, he reached out and buried his fingers in the blond locks he found.

Naruto lifted his head to look into Sasuke's dark and slightly unfocused eyes. Sky blue eyes met ebony dark ones.

"Sorry I'm late but that was one powerful shockwave you created." When Naruto received no response he raised himself up on his elbow. "Are you all right, Sasuke?"

All Sasuke could do was nodding his head before letting himself rest his head against Naruto's shoulder. "Thank you..." he whispered.

"You know I would never fail my job as a bodyguard." He said with a smile, feeling the other young man tense slightly.

"But protecting you is not just my job, it's my dream. I would never let anything harm you. Remember that no matter what I do."

Before Sasuke could answer him an ear-splitting sound brought them back to reality.

Out of the corner of his eye's Naruto saw the rain of chakra coming at them. He grabbed Sasuke around his waist, jumping out of the way just in time before they where hit. Orochimaru or what was left of him now came out of the forest.

Coughing out some dust Sasuke opened his eyes and stared into a pair of deep red eyes, the eyes of Kyuubi.

"Na.. naruto.." Again before he could say more he was pushed out of the way once again.

The blasts created holes in the ground, sending dirt and grass into the air every time. Naruto kept on avoiding the blast's with Sasuke in his arms, hoping Orochimaru would get tired from using so much chakra in his condition. But luck wasn't on his side today.

Naruto began to feel exhaustion setting in. In a few minutes he himself wouldn't be able to jump around just as fast anymore, not with Sasuke at least. It had been several hours of intense fighting against Orochimaru. He had to do something, but how do you defend yourself and another person against this powerful enemy that just kept on coming and coming against them?

"Naruto… leave."

Naruto blinked once before looking down at Sasuke, he was now sweating and gasping for breath. "Leave me here, you can't beat him. No one can."

"I won't leave you here, idiot." barely ducking another attack, too close for his taste.

"Dobe, you can't keep this up for much longer. He only wants me."

Naruto shocked his head. "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you of all people." But Naruto could feel failure closing in on him.

'No one can beat him, no one human.'

He jumped over to an untouched place in the field and laid Sasuke down before turning around, facing Orochimaru.

'I have never been completely human to anyone, except my friends. That has been my curse for living this life.'

Naruto ran closer, dogging the attack. He made himself a more threat so Orochimaru wouldn't go after Sasuke before he had finished him off.

'If this is the only way to save the Sasuke then so be it, I love him to much to lose him.' His red eyes gleamed and he could feel his blood starting to boil. When Orochimaru came closer to him, Naruto threw his remaining kunais and multiplied them into 80.

'All right Kyuubi, you and I have come to live with each other for over 22 years. It's time you help me protect Sasuke even if you hate it.'

The kunai's hit the ground, piercing it. From the distance Sasuke sat, he looked more scared than he had been in a long time.

'Naruto what are you doing? You bastard, come back.'

'I'm happy I met you Sasuke.' Naruto's whiskers grow into deeper marks, they almost seemed real. He concentrated on controlling Kyuubi's chakra so he could make his attack as powerful as possible. The red chakra raised around him as he could feel the flow within him. So powerful, beautiful and so deadly.

'I've been happy this past 8 years. I never said it but when you confessed you loved me it meant so much more to me than dreaming of becoming Hokage.'

'Naruto, please don't do anything stupid…'

'If only it didn't have to end like this but I won't survive this no matter what I do from here on but I don't want to watch you die either.'

Sasuke felt tears behind his eye lids. He could see the red chakra spinning around Naruto. Somewhere deep inside he realized what Naruto was about to do.

'No, don't do it dobe.'

Orochimaru could also see the evil chakra. He had to do something to stop it or he would be in more danger than losing his current body in half an hour.

'I realize what it means to protect some one precarious. To die like Haku and so many others have. I can't think of any more honourable way to die as a shinobi.'

Kyuubi's chakra was now rising up, circling around Naruto. The seal on his stomach burned right through his shirt forming its red pattern on his black shirt. Naruto grabbed Orochimaru's arm. He pierced through their hand with a kunai so Orochimaru wouldn't be able to escape. Naruto closed his eyes, concentrating on opening the gate to Kyuubi's cell. The intensity of Kyuubi's chakra was now touchable even to the hidden leaf ninjas in the village. He concentrated on forming the Rasengan. Putting every bit of Kyuubi's power into it. It was no longer the normal Rasengan, it flowed over every edge it could find even if it had none. Red and blue circled in it, competing against each other.

More sweat broke out over Naruto body. Orochimaru tried to free himself but while he still was bounded to his old body so he wouldn't die he didn't possess enough strength to do this otherwise simple task. He grabbed one of his weapons and strikes it into Naruto's chest, making the blond man to moan in pain but not making any big difference as he was as good as dead anyway.

Then time seemed to stop, it was quiet.

'I love you, Sasuke. Forever.'

Naruto opened his eyes but this time it was his blue eye colour that stared back at Orochimaru. Then, the Kyuubi Rasengan hit Orochimaru.

All hell seemed to happen. The explosion was bigger than anything in many years but it was still quiet. Tree broke from the cheer force of the blast. The sand in the field blew in turmoil. The quiet sound in Konoha made everyone's nerves stand on edge. Not even the wind could be heard. In Hidden Leaf every one felt the terrible chakra that had haunted many adult's nightmare's through the years. Then came the actual sound of the explosion. It shattered windows and scaring even the dead out if their graves. If they where around that is. They all knew what this feeling meant.

The Nine Tail's Demon Fox had returned.

But then it was gone. Just gone! Every trained ninja, from Genin to the Hokage ran toward the origin of the explosion.

-o-o-o-o-

**At the clearing**

Sasuke lay on his side a great distance from where he had been when the blast occurred.

"Naruto." He called out. He stood up and limped toward the centre of the meadow. Blood ran down his thigh from where the kunai had pierced it.

"Naruto." He saw something and hoped it was Naruto but when he came closer he saw it was Orochimaru's body. By just the look of it he could tell that Orochimaru was dead. No one could be more dead than this.

Then he saw something yellow at the corner of his eye he yelled, "Naruto." he ran as fast as he could.

Naruto lay on his side too but lifeless. Sasuke collapsed down beside him and gathered the young man in his arms', letting Naruto's head rest on his chest.

'This isn't happening. This isn't happening.' Sasuke said the word's to himself over and over again. Like a mantra. 'Why, why did you do it?'

"Dobe..." Sasuke broke down crying, letting the tears he hadn't cried for years now fall.

"...don't call...me... that, idiot..." Sasuke opened his eyes and stared into Naruto's face.

"Why...just tell me why."

Naruto tried to speak but no words would get past his lips at first.

"Cause... I love you..." A smile played his lips.

"I love you to, now you have to save your strength. You will be better, you'll see..."

"What's... with the... tears?"

"What tears?" Sasuke lied. "You will live, we will continue to live together. From now on I won't hide you in the shadows anymore but you have to promise me that you'll live for many years to come."

Naruto reached up to stroke away a tear from Sasuke's face. "Tears.. don't suite... you...but... at the same... time.. it does..." Naruto didn't have the strength to hold his hand up much longer. "You still...have work...to do for... Konoha. The... peace treaty. I'll... wait for...you." Sasuke took his hand in his before it feel completely down.

"Don't talk like that, you are a hero now... you can't leave me now..." He pleaded. "I will treat you for ramen when we get back, just try to get better." It was the normal deal they used when they wanted to spend time together; of course it was mostly Sasuke that used it on Naruto.

"Sound's... good..." Naruto said with a smile. His breathing slowing down but it didn't stop.

Sasuke felt something warm touch his face. He looked up over the battle field and saw over the fallen tree's the sun setting down at the Hokage Mountain. The sight was amazing to say at least.

"Look at the sky, Naruto."

Both looked with tired eyes but they were still amazed but the beauty of it. It was so the other shinobis found them. Sasuke sitting in the middle of the damaged field with the blond in his arms as they looked at the sky while they where bathed in the remaining warmth and colours of the sun. Both had ripped clothes covered in blood and dirt.

They where rushed to the hospital. People went out of their way as a great amount of shinobis rushed through the streets with a silver haired ninja carrying a bleeding figure in his arms. The seal on Naruto's stomach was now half gone, you could say that it was broken in a way. He was followed by the Tsunade-sama as she carried a dark haired man in the remains of his Hokage clothes with dried blood and dirt on his face. His eye's followed the silver haired shinobi with his eyes the whole journey to the hospital.

They where about to be sent to different rooms but the fight Sasuke put up with in his condition changed their minds. The blond had been quiet through out it all even if his eyes were open. They where put on their own beds. While nurses and doctors rushed around the room taking care of their injuries with the best of their ability. Tsunade came through the doors and took care of the closet injured, Sasuke.

Sasuke's mind wasn't on his surrounding but on the body lying on the bed next to him. Naruto's eyes were closed now and his breathing slow. His normal spiky hair was soaked with blood and sweat, making it seems unnatural tamed. Other than that his face was the same as ever.

Naruto heard voices around him and he saw white all around him when he opened his eyes. He saw Sasuke on the bed beside him. Locking eyes with him, he sighed in relief when he heard Tsunade's voice saying Sasuke would survive. Then let the darkness consume him. Sasuke would live.

"...naruto..." Sasuke whispered when he saw Naruto's eyes close and a cold hand gripped his heart. Then alarms sounded all around him. 'What was happening? Naruto please open your eyes.' He saw every one around him working on the blond but eventually they stopped and a nurse shut of the screaming machines. A death silence hushed the room. Every one looked at the blond man, some of the nurses even turned away with tears in their eyes.

"What's going on? Why did you stop?" Sasuke asked as he raised himself with his arms. He looked from face to face. "Tsunade?" He asked as he looked at her with big eyes, not grasping what was happening.

Her own mind couldn't grasp it totally too but she knew what she had seen before and there where no denial in this scene as she had seen it too many times in her life.

"I'm... sorry..." She began but when he heard those words he shocked his head. "...no... you're lying." He flung his leg over the edge before they could stop him. He fell to the ground, for his leg couldn't handle his weight. He grabbed the edge of the bed as people made to help him. "STAY AWAY." He screamed at them.

He walked over to the other bed, reaching it just in time before he could collapse to the floor again. He reached out a hand and shocked Naruto shoulder gently. "..Naruto, wake up.." No answer. "...please... Naruto, don't... die..."

He could no longer deny what he saw and he cried out with great sobs raking his whole body. He made everyone in the room lowering their heads. More of them had a hard time holding back their tears as they witnessed a man they knew as a genius of the Uchiha Clan and their 6th Hokage cry over his fallen friend.

There where probably no one in the Leaf Village that day that didn't hear the desperate cry of a broken man.

Tbc…

Author Note: So what do you think about this new version of Itsu made mo, dobe? Personally I think it was much better than the original text, because now you can understand this chapter better than you could before. More to come but it's the matter of, when do I have the time to look through them? Better go to bed now, must get up in the morning. I just want to say also that I will save as much as I can of the old author notes I've written. I've removed some of them when I gathered the whole story in one document. So don't think to much when there are stuff written there that don't make much sense, they are over one year old.


	2. Chapter 2 Will You Wait For Me?

Parings: SasuNaru. Don't like? Don't read!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

Summary: In the aftermath of a war, Sasuke now stands before Naruto's grave and makes a decision. Never could he have imaged just how hard living without his most precious person would be.

Itsu Made Mo Dobe

Written by Monkan

Chapter 2 - Will you wait for me?

**6 month's later**

A man stood in the clearing, letting the branches of the trees cast shadows over him with only a few sun rays sneaking through. It was the same clearing he had spend so many times with the only person that had ever gotten him to really enjoy life and be himself, it was here he so many times had smiled and laughed. But no longer, it was also in this clearing he had lost Naruto and it was under the same tree he was standing by that his grave was.

Sasuke had chosen the place to burry Naruto. He hadn't thought any one would really care to come that day so he had been there the whole day, sitting by the fresh grave and talking quietly to the dead, as if he was there. He had placed a white rose on the grave, putting it down softly as if he would dishonour Naruto's grave if he didn't. Then he sat there on his knees and looked at the rose so white and pure, just like he wanted to remember Naruto. Naruto had always been a little on the naïve side but it never changed how he had been when they grew closer to each other. How he had told him of his inner fears and pain, what made him happy. Naruto had made him happy back then just by being close by.

Time went by fast and it wasn't until he noticed the sun was about to go down that he got up and turned to walk away. Just only then did he notice the others that stood at the other end of the field. There were so many that it was almost impossible to count.

He felt something hit his face. Sasuke wiped it away and saw it was water. He felt how more of it hit his face and hands and looked up at the sky. Surprisingly enough, there where only some faint clouds in the horizon of the sky but other than that the sky was just as blue as ever. Just like Naruto's eyes. How much the sky would always remind him of Naruto!

He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw the other's had come a little closer and Sakura had gone all the way up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He felt emotionally empty when he looked up at the sky.

"Are you crying Naruto?" he asked quietly no one in particular.

Ever since that day Sasuke had come to lay a white rose on Naruto's grave on the same day of the week he died for six months now. He stood in his white Hokage coats, sitting on his knees in the mud. The rose lay on the grave in front of him.

The peace treaty was done now and everyone was celebrating in Konoha right now. It made no difference to Sasuke, he had felt nothing when it was done, still felt nothing from it. He hadn't felt anything after Naruto death. Even if he had the most important role in this he had felt like an empty shell. It had caused some trouble since if he showed so little emotions for a peace treaty among their countries then the decision could be questioned. When the other Kage's had asked him about it Sasuke had told them the truth.

"Even if I feel nothing toward this peace treaty among our countries it's not because I have no interest in it. I've lost a very important person and I can't help but think that his death is because of my existence. But I also know that if he knew I thought like that he would come back just to punch me for thinking that. He died protecting me, died for me to complete this. I could do nothing to prevent his death but the least I can do for him now is this! Too honour his memory and dreams. Too have Konoha live on and never forget those that gave their lives for those that died. I want them to recognize his existents even after his dead."

There had been some of the truth and sadness he held in his heart, he really missed the blond so much it hurt. But he would honour Naruto's last request he left behind that day. Now that it was done he had nothing left.

Today was also 2 years ago he received the title as 6th Hokage. At first it had broken his heart because it had been Naruto's dream to become the next Hokage and for Sasuke to receive it instead must have been painful so he refused it for over 3 month's until Naruto found out.

He said he was happy no matter what the elders said or did. Even living had become easier after they got together. He had showed the people in Konoha that he could control Kyuubi to the fullest. Even if the elders had a hard time accepting his rather fast progress, the younger generation had been more kind to him after he passed the Chuunin exam.

He wanted Sasuke to accept the offer. In the end he threatened that if he didn't he wouldn't speak to him in a very long time. And so Naruto kept quiet for 2 week's until Sasuke hadn't been able to stand the silence.

He worked together with Tsunade, if they helped each other they could get the work done faster and then they could get time for other things. In Sasuke's case it was to meet Naruto but for Tsunade it was a tour to Konoha's casino.

"It's not normal for a Hokage to visit the grave of his own body guard so often." came the voice of Sasuke's new body guard. "We should go back soon."

"Just a little while longer." He said.

On the other side of the meadow, a good distance away from him stood the rest of Sasuke's friends.

Sasuke looked on the tree behind the grave, on the part of the tree that always laid in the shadows was two names engraved. Because it always lay in the shadow you wouldn't know it was there unless you looked carefully. It said: Sasuke and Naruto Forever.

_**Flashback**_

"Naruto I want you to be my body guard." A dark man around 21 years asked Naruto to be his protector that day. "I don't trust anyone as much as I do on you and you are an ANBU from tomorrow so you can do the job as good as anyone."

"Sasuke! Why?"

"I miss you! I think it's too lonely without you there to cheer me up. Will you take it?"

"Yes." He had said with a smile before catching the other man's lips.

_**End Flashback**_

No one knew the truth of their relationship. How they had been lover for years with out any one, not even Kakashi or Sakura finding out. Sasuke sighed, he reached for something hidden in his clothes.

"I miss you, Naruto. Nothing is the same with out you. Forgive me for being this weak without you!"

Taking out a kunai, he held it while he let his finger test the edge, drawing blood from his thumb. He raised it, the sun light reflected against the blade. "I love you so much it hurt's too stay here without you."

The others just noticed what he was about to do and screamed at him to stop as they ran so fast some of them disappeared from sight. But it was already too late for anyone of them to reach him in time.

Sasuke drove the blade into his chest. He heard the screams from his friends coming more and more distance as he felt a pair of arms caught him. Who was holding him? Was it one of them? Or was it Naruto? He wasn't sure as the colours blurred together. If it really were Naruto holding his spirit right now he wouldn't let go ever again. Then he felt the darkness closing in on his mind.

"Itsu made mo, dobe." He said smiling before he felt himself falling deeper into the darkness until it swallowed both his mind and conscious.

Tbc…

Author Note: Just as a side note, Itsu made mo means something along the lines of forever and always, I think. But then again, Japanese isn't one of my languishes so please don't blame me if I got it wrong. I'm evil, I know but I couldn't help it. I could end it here but then I would truly be evil. And I'm not 'that' bad so I wrote the three wonderful but at the same time devastating letters. To Be Continued!

This was chapter 2 of the re-written version. I'm making progress with them but it goes slow. I hope this chapter made better sense than the original! Wait up for chap 3, it's laying around here somewhere. Just got to hunt it down. (Waves goodbye!)


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Again

Author Note: Thank you all for every review I've got on this story. This is the new edited version of chapter 3, I finally fixed the grammar mistakes I made. Also, I want to apologize for a note I left in the old chapter 3, I made a comment that maybe wasn't so great to say but at that time I had been hurt deeply by someone I thought was a friend. So I just wrote it to get it out, sorry. If you want to read the old author note you have it below. Enjoy this re-made chapter.

Old author note: Thank you all for the reviews I got. Never have my inbox been more filled then now. If I can hold onto myself over the next week with all the test's I have to do in school then thing's will go much easier for me to write... probably... ... Well I won't hold you up for much longer, just also wanted to say that inspiration is returning to me

Parings: Still is SasuNaru but if you've read the 2 previous chapters then you already know that. If you have hard times reading shounen-ai fictions then turn around.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I'm only playing a little with them.

Ranting: (PG) T - for slightly bad languish and for what the future holds, I'm not good at ranting so you tell me if it's to high or low.

Itsu Made Mo Dobe

Written by Monkan

Chapter 3 - Meeting Again

**200 Years Later**

It was a busy day in Konoha as the villager's prepared for the market. Some people had already opened and were fully busy with selling. Others were shopping for the night celebration.

Today was the celebration of 200 years of peace the fire country had had. But it was also the anniversary of the 6th Hokage and his body guard and best friend deaths. It had become a custom to honour the day of when the bodyguard and formerly hated demon host, Uzumaki Naruto, sacrificed his life to save his best friend and former team mate, Uchiha Sasuke. Even if Sasuke hadn't died literally that day, people's story that had passed down in generation said that he had died in his heart on the day he lost his friend.

People said it was because of his close friendship to Naruto and the blonds sudden and unnecessarily death that lead to his suicide. The suicide had happened on the day same that the fire country celebrated the new peace treaty, that day set the mark of well fare in the countries.

Naruto may have been the vessel for Kyuubi and in many peoples opinion's back then a monster but he had thrown away his life and dreams to protect some one important to him and it was not something they could ignore. After he had died many of the villagers were happy that he was finally gone but as time passed they actually started to miss the hyperactive shinobi that had somehow melted into their daily life. The people that hanged around the ramen shop thought sometimes that they would hear him order ramen. But time passed and they never heard his loud voice again and the quiet echo that was left behind for those that remembered him was defeating.

As for the 6th, people honoured his name and what he had accomplice for Hidden Leaf. For some reason The 6th had never gotten his face on the Hokage Mountain before he died, how that was possible remained a mystery for everyone. No one found a single picture of him that had been taken of him in the last few years of his life.

It wasn't until Naruto's friend had gotten the courage to clean out his apartment when they found, not one but a box of both Naruto and Sasuke.

All where taken in Naruto's place and mostly they smiled or smiled, holding each other around the waist or shoulders like good friends. Sometimes there were pictures when one of them or both had fallen asleep on the same couch or rested against each other. One of them, mostly Naruto, would sit in the other's lap, resting against his chest, the other one with his arms around his companion's waist, resting his head on his friends shoulder with his eyes closed, both clearly sleeping. They just looked so innocent and ignorant of the world around them. Some were also taken just for fun, when the other was asleep, eating, brushing teeth's, changing clothes, Naruto writing on Sasuke face while he slept, Naruto with a big bump on his head and an angry Sasuke in the background. Both normal and special events in their lives.

There had been many pictures of them, almost too many. One, probably the last taken, was with Naruto in his ANBU uniform. Head band on his forehead and a holster on his leg. He stood with his back against Sasuke's. He in his turn had on a pair of white long legged pants and a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a wide neck line, the cursed seal on his neck was partly visible. His black hair was in its normal condition around his pale face, he held the Hokage in his right hand while he held onto one of Naruto's hands with his left. Naruto held a kunai in his free hand. Both faced the camera, Naruto with his trademark fox smile while Sasuke had a smirk on his lips. Both looked truly happy in that moment.

The sole member of the former team 7 and her sensei had come to the 5th in order to ask if they could raise a personal memorial for their friends.

With the help from Sakura's friends and peers Sakura managed through the blast of losing the two person's that had come to mean so much to her. She felt partly guilty for not being there when it all happened and there were clearly a big part of their life that she hadn't been a part of and that made her both angry and disappointed at herself. The others felt that they owned it to their fallen comrades to be there.

They met as often as they could so they wouldn't lose contact with each other and lose something important between them.

Lee continued to ask Sakura out and eventually, after more rejection than he could count, she agreed to go on a date with him. She eventually got over her grief and started a new future, and believe it or not, with Lee too. Sakura realized that she had come to love Lee as time passed and when he proposed oe day she said yes.

Neji found Hinata one day at the training site where she sat and cried. Neji had walked up to her and talked to her, something that sometimes happened a few years after the first Chuunin exam. In Hinata he had found that she was more like him that one could think, lonely and stuck in the middle of the conflict between the Hyuuga families. They were good friends and were therefore understood each other better when the other needed someone to go to. Even after Hinata married Kiba she let Neji come over when he needed a place to sleep when the conflicts between the families were too big. Neji tried his best to get along with the Main family but some of them still made it extremely hard for him. He met Tenten again one day two years when he was wandering around, she had come back home after an A ranked mission and they started to date.

Shikamaru got what he wanted as a life. Once the regular girl found out what she had in front of her and Shikamaru got the girl he wanted, Ino. It played out just as Shikamaru dreamed. Two kids, job, growing old etc. and he finally learned what was so special about women.

Chouji and Shino became part of a special team of shinobi's that took care of too dangerous missions even for ANBU members.

But no matter how hard they tried they couldn't forget their friends. Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Lee had a hard time accepting that Naruto was gone for he had been the one that affected them the most even if some of them wouldn't admit it at first. How his easy-going nature and how he understood their problems and made it such an easy issue of them that they didn't seem to big anymore. Sasuke's death was hard on them too. Ino was more affected by the fact that Sasuke was gone even if she respected Naruto and missed him. Sakura grieved for both of her friends. Shino and Tenten didn't know them as good as the rest but they missed them to and cried for them, even if it didn't noticed so well on Shino.

They gathered every year to visit Naruto's and Sasuke's graves. Their first visit there, they weren't surprised when they meet Iruka on the way and he asked if he could tag along, holding a cup of ramen in his hands. But what really freaked Sakura out was by the fact that she had left a message for Kakashi-sensei that if he wanted he could come with them. When they got there Kakashi was already there. Never in her whole life did her former sensei come before her or the others to anything and what was more, never had she seen the tears roll from his only visible eye.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A boy around 17 years walked along the streets of Konoha. His black hair with blue highlights was tied back in a low pony-tail but it still left strands of hair to cover the sides of his pale face. His dark and light looks contrasted against each other, making him look like an angel. He wore dark pants and a blue t-shirt.

Many of the girls that saw him walk by started to giggle and tried to catch his attention. But he spent them no thought.

"There he is."

"Isn't he just cute?"

"He actually look's so gorgeous. You know the one he's named after."

"You mean Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes. It's really sad to know how the Uchiha Clan almost came to extinction."

"The 6th didn't have any children when he died, how did the clan survive?"

"Were you asleep during class or what? It was the daughter of the 6th's brother that saved them."

"Itachi! The traitor's daughter?"

"Yeah, to think he would kill every one of their clan only to end up saving them."

"But at least Sasuke have got his heart and look's from the 6th. Even if the 6th didn't have any children, he and his brother were very much alike in looks. And they were brothers so technically "our" Sasuke is from the 6th's blood."

And so it went with the whispers behind his back. How his clan was saved by the traitor and how much he resembled the great Uchiha Sasuke. He was sick of it.

But it wasn't the only thing he had in common with the 6th. Just like the 6th, he had an unwanted fan club that followed him ever where when he was in school and in town. He had recently given up the bath house after he found at least 9 girls trying to peek on him.

His school, he was almost sure 45 of all the girls there had chosen that school just because he had. It was an art school. (AN: I read the story 'Hero' and I just loved the idea and I didn't know what else to make of this Sasuke. Many thanks to you that writes 'Hero', can't unfortunate remember your name) Sure, he trained on his free time in different ways of kicking and hand-to-hand defence and some easy jutsu but that was it. His passion laid in his soul and to express it he had decided to become an artist. He was among the best talented from what he heard the teacher's say. He had great scores and was talented but still he didn't have anyone he could call friend.

He also was an orphan. His clan still lived that was for sure. They had once again become one of the strongest clan's in Konoha. It happened when he had been eight years his parents had been killed in an accident. No one could explain how it happened. Sasuke had been on his way home when the blast happen. He had rushed to his home where the others were gathering around and someone had held him back from entering the house. Ten minutes later the corpses of his parents were brought out and after that he didn't remember anything.

Since his clan was there for him he had the option to live with someone of them but still he had withdraw from them and choose to live alone. It took him time to come over it but he did return back to them in a way, much to everyone's relief.

Right now Sasuke was on his way to his secret spot outside Konoha. A place he went to when he wanted to be alone with his thoughts and painting's. He went there whenever he could and it was great to be there for he really felt at peace once he was there. Like he belonged there and... he knew it sounded silly but it felt like he wasn't alone at the same time.

To lose the annoying girls he took a special route and once again succeeded in shaking them of within the course of one minute.

He walked through the woods until he could see the bright sunlight break through the leaves. Then he was there, out in a meadow and in the middle was a cherry tree. It was big and beautiful. The light pink flower's was in full bloom as they hung heavy on the branches, pointing down toward the ground. This was one of the most beautiful place's he knew of around Konoha. That was why he didn't tell anyone about it. Call him childish but this place had a special, if not magical touch to it. Something unspeakable that remained, year after year, waiting for something to come.

But something was wrong with the picture today. Some one else was there.

Some one lay under the cherry tree. A bag lay on the ground beside him. Slightly angry Sasuke walked closer to notice the other person had striking blond hair that still fell in bangs around his face. He was probably the same age Sasuke was. He wore bright orange pants and a black shirt. Three whisker marks on each cheek. The stranger had his eyes closed. Sasuke stopped for a minute to admire the stranger.

'He's beautiful.'

"Are you just going to stand there or do you want me something?"

Startled out of his thought's Sasuke looked into a pair of blue eyes.

"Who are you?" It was the first question that came to his mind.

Smiling slightly the blond thought he could have some fun with this guy that seemed annoyed of him being there.

"Who do you want me to be?"

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind, I'm a traveller. I came this way when I found this place and decided to take a break before I continue to my next job."

"I see, but you still haven't told me your name." Sasuke said.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not a question."

"It's the same with your answer. You didn't give me your name."

"I wasn't aware I had to."

"It's not very polite to be so rude. You're annoying."

"I'm not annoying, just who I am."

"Damn it, will you answer my question or what."

"I have answered you as much as I want." He could see the tension in Sasuke's jaw.

"All right, what is your name?" Sasuke tried to calm his rising temper. How was it possible for a stranger to get on his nerves so fast?

"I can't tell you!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have to."

"Why not?" Sasuke pressed.

"You didn't say please."

That was it, he was now angry. Violence hadn't been something he liked since he was a little kid but he really wanted to beat up this boy. Sasuke knew he needed to get his anger under control or he wouldn't be responsible for his actions, with a cough he said slowly, "can you tell me your name, please?"

He said while he looked away.

"Hmm... no..."

A nerve twisted on Sasuke's head as he turned his head back to look with a glare at the other boy. Who the hell does he think he is?

The blond decided he had enough fun on this guy's bill. "If you just wanted me to leave then you could had just said it." He got up and grabbed his bag. Throwing it over his shoulder. He looked at the dark haired boy, taking in the expression he got. How elegant he stood there with a sketch book in one hand and a pencil behind his ear. He was brought up well, but was reluctant to share his thoughts with anyone, good looks, a sharp mind from what he could gather and angry like hell. The blond smiled wide.

"Naruto." He said.

"What?"

"My name is Naruto" The blond said again. "What's yours?"

Feeling awkward to the fact on how this conversation turned so fast and the anger was gone. "Sasuke."

Silence fell over them as they just stood there and looked at each other.

Naruto was the first break the situation he turned around and left. Sasuke watched Naruto's back, staring at it for as long as he could until he was gone.

"Naruto... ne..." Sasuke whispered to himself. The wind decided to play with his hair.

... sasuke...

'Wha..?' Sasuke looked around. Had he actually heard someone call his name or had the wind just played a trick on him? The next thing he knew he could feel his eyes close on its own and his ears listen carefully to the wind.

_"Sasuke, do you think this will last?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I don't want this to end. I'm happy just being here. Truth is I haven't felt like everything is so perfect in a long time. I don't want this to end."_

_"I don't want this to end either." _

Sasuke opened his eyes in shock. What the hell was that, did he just imagine it or... he didn't know what to believe. Was he going crazy or was someone playing a trick on him?

That day Sasuke didn't draw anything for his thoughts were on the blond, still stranger, Naruto. 'I don't know why but I hope I will see him again.'

TBC...

Author Note: OMG, did I really write this author note below? Unbelievable, I must have been on crack that year. I felt slightly ashamed over it when I read through it so I erased some of it. Well, two big projects are done now and I only have two more weeks until summer vacation. I will have more time to write, if only we can get the net back home it would make it easier too. I've also made a decision to go abroad when I graduate. What I will do, I have no idea. Still haven't told my parents and I won't until there's only a few weeks until I'm going so they won't stop me.

Old author note: Well, what do you think? Let me know... I knew how I wanted it to continue but not HOW to write it so I hope you'll like this... I have big planes for them and when I'm in the mode I can and will screw up their lives big time... hehe... I have no idea how long this story will last. It can be over if I only write two-three more chapters after the ones I'm done with or I can make this a really long story. ANYWAY, I don't know how this will progress... School is taking up much time right now with exams this week so I will probably be exhausted when it's over. I think or more like know that I have to re-take the math B tests again. Half of us failed probably because we got to have 9 out of 12 questions right to pass this course. I don't think no one could the last three...! 'scratching the back of my head'

When I posted the first chapter I couldn't believe it when some one reviewed on it and said that it was awesome, I had a hard time write it the first time cause I had never written a battle scene before so I read it thought once and then added a lot to it and the result was what you read. I feel so proud of myself... It isn't easy with the grammas but I'm working on it... I'm making progress in it...


	4. Chapter 4 Who is he

Author Note: I have to much time on my hands now, still a couple of hours before bedtime. I'm currently listening to 'The Butterly Effect – Beautiful Mine', I just finished looking through 3 different chapters in little over one hour and I'm continuing. Not much to say, the old author note is still below. The same rules still applies, everyone are welcomed to review if you like this chapter or story.

Old author note: Sorry it took so long to update but the teachers said we had to re-set all our computers this week so we had to save everything we wanted to have left. And pretty much is happening now, I had three tests last week and I have to write a report and essay that are going to be judged as a test. To say at least I have a lot to do right now. I also know there isn't much going on in my story but it will all change pretty soon. I promise, otherwise you have to tell me to do something about it.

Preview: I can tell you this, in one of the upcoming chapters I have an odd couple, in one way at least but in another way it isn't. I will post next chapter this week too but it's the shortest I have EVER written so it's not much but I think it carries with its message. I'm not going to hold you up any more so read and review!

Parings: What do you think, sasunaru & narusasu of course. If you don't like shounen-ai then turn around.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi-sama does.

Ranting: T - for bad words and for the future, I'm not good at ranting so you tell me.

Itsu Made Mo Dobe

Written by Monkan

Chapter 4 - Who is he?

Sasuke sighed as he stood by his locker. It was partly because of the fact that his locker was filled, once again, with love letters. He grabbed them and walked to the nearest trash can were he dumped them. Some were even sprayed with perfume, what where they trying to do? Poison him, ok, some smelled good but still! He could smell it even as he walked back to his locker. There he grabbed his book's and locked it and walked to his next class.

Once he reached his history class he sat down at the front row next to the window. He mentally counted down to amuse himself but also for a daily occurrence.

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"SASUKEKUUUN, can I sit next to you?"

"No way, I will sit next to him."

"No way, Ino-pig."

"Watch me, big forehead girl."

Sakura and Ino along with a few other girls started to fight with word the way only girls can do. 'How annoying.'

Then their teacher walked in and everyone hurried to their seats, except for Sakura who stole the chair next to Sasuke. She was looking at him with big heart eyes.

Sasuke could feel a mental sweat drop appear. 'Crap.'

Iruka started to talk about the field trip they would do next week. Sasuke had to mentally kick himself to listen to what Iruka said as his mind one more time tried to wander somewhere else, toward a certain blond boy he had only met once.

"...as a final to your studies about the most important Hokage's in our history we will visit the place where the 6th is buried and you will get a special course about his life and his most trusted bodyguard."

There was partly happiness for the simple reason, field trip mostly equalled they had a day off, the rest groaned with fear for their deadline on their project in this subject.

"I've talked to the 46th Hokage. And he has agreed to let us to spend the day learning. It will be a good thing for you to go there. Those of you that have art as main are expected draw something during this trip, a painting or sketch for example, that we will set out in our gallery." Every one that read art except Sasuke groaned loudly. The rest smirked. "The rest will write an article on it." The smirks and groans changed side.

"And you better behave on this. I've pleaded the Hokage for years and if you ruin anything there or leave trash behind, you will not only have 1 week detention but you will also have it with Kakashi."

'That pervert, hn.' Sasuke thought. 'At least no one will do anything funny on this trip. To spend a day of detention with that book pervert is horrible but a whole week, that's destructive on anyone.'

After a few more minutes of information the lesson went on as normal.

Only 10 minutes left until break and Sasuke found himself drawing a fox in his school book. 'Shit, Iruka-sensei will kill me if he sees this.' He closed the book quickly, a little too quickly because Iruka looked up for a moment before he resumed with what he was doing.

After class Sasuke went by his locker again where he once more found a few pink love letters. He picked them up before he closed it and walked to the cafeteria. Once again dumping the letters in a passing trash can. Once in the cafeteria he sat down at a lonely table with lunch before he opened the history book to take a closer look at the fox.

It really looked realistic, he had never been able to catch the sparkle of life animal's had or any other living thing. Not once had he been completely happy with his work, in his opinion it lacked something and therefore didn't look good.

This... This was really good. Even the eyes looked alive and happy. They seemed familiar.

'Those eyes, where have I...' He then froze when he realized just where he had seen those eyes. It was that boy's eyes, Naruto right? There was no mistake. It was the same ocean blue eyes. 'How? I only saw them once, how can I remember them so clearly?'

Closing his mouth he hadn't realized was open he looked out over the schoolyard. Sunlight shined through the clouds, lighting up parts of the cafeteria. Him including as his hair took on a bluer colour.

'Who is he, that Naruto? Why does it feel like I need to see him again? What is this feeling? Who is he and what is he doing now?'

He watched leafs floating in the wind. 'Are you at the ramen shop, dobe?' Huh? 'Where did that come from and what about the ramen shop?'

On the other side of the cafeteria a group of fan girls sat and their eyes, if they could, would have striped the poor boy. They talked among themselves.

"There he is. Look at how he's spaced out, he must have found some one."

"No, not Sasuke-kun. It can't be."

"Then how do you explain his dreaming eyes."

"He's always dreaming, mysterious, gorgeous, handsome..."

"Yes I know but this is more than normal."

"Whoever she is, she will regret taking our Sasuke-kun from us."

"Hell, yeah." Every one said. Their eye's was on fire as they watched Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the watch and sighed. Time to break up his thought's and goes to the art room. It was the last class he had for today but it was over three hours long. But at least I can have some peace there.

Easier said then done. He noticed the group of girls following him once again. 'Great.'

Tbc…

Author Note: So what do you think, Let me know… Chapter 5 will be up soon. I really hope you like this even if not much is happening right now, or is it just me thinking so? Whatever…


	5. Chapter 5 A secret mission

Author Note: It's going pretty fast now, but since school is practically over I'm getting lazier. There isn't anything for me to do and I just spend my time sleeping or with my friends. Still trying to convince mom to get ADSL so we get back our net back. Mom will survive without net over the summer but I won't. This is still my shortest chapter ever and will remain that way. It's so short I almost feel ashamed when I compare it to my other chapters, but that can't be helped. I couldn't find an author note on this one so I probably erased it when I collected all of them into one document.

Parings: If you've read the previous chapters you know this is a sasunaru fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi is the rightful owner of Naruto.

Ranting: (PG) T - for bad words and may be other things, I'm not good at ranting so you tell me if I put it wrong. But personally I feel that I write more foot teens than kids, don't know why but that's how it is.

Itsu Made Mo Dobe

Written by Monkan

Chapter 5 - A secret mission

A person in orange and black walked through the large door that lead to the main office of the 46th Hokage. "I hope they weren't to rough on you." the old man said.

"I'm afraid I was rougher on them." Naruto said in reply.

A guard stumbled through the doors, looking a little green when he gave the thumb up as he had confirmed the identity of this strange person. He then rushed out to probably throw up for more than one reason.

"I didn't expect you so soon. You truly live up to your rumours." The old man said. "You are him, right?"

"I hope so, if I have a name then I can only be me!" The old man nodded, just like the password said. "What is the mission about?" Naruto asked.

"Straight to the point. Well then." He reached out and grabbed a scroll. "This isn't like any other A rank mission you have ever seen before. It's complex, even if you are among the best as your rumours says it will be hard and dangerous. It a one way ticket straight to hell, only someone without family can do this mission."

Naruto raised his brow at the description. "Is this well paid?"

The 46th sighed. "Yes, the money you would get for this mission would support you through your whole life."

Naruto whistled low. Naruto lowered his head as if he was thinking.

'What do you think?'

_**It sound's fun**_

'Just like you to say something like that!'

_**What?**_

'Never mind, I agree.'

He raised his head again. "I'll take it." He then reached out for the scroll and opened it to read the information written on it.

"Is this correct?"

"Yes, the three shinobi before you died just to deliver this." The Hokage said.

"Well then I will get to work then." Naruto said as he turned to leave.

The Hokage leaned back in his chair and rested his head against the back. A slightly grim expression crossed his face. "Just out of curiosity, how old are you?"

"I turned 17 last month." Naruto was then gone, just like he never had been there.

The old man sighed as he whispered to himself. "17. How low have we sunk to send a 17 year old boy to his death?"

The window blow open and the wind killed the candle fire that was the only source of light in the office at the moment.

"We are monsters."

Tbc….

Author N: This is chapter 5, short but it gives the message. Preview. PLEASE! I need encouragement to keep up my good work! Homework is pressing me down right now so, it isn't helping. Sigh, who didn't ever say school, is there to torture us.


	6. Chapter 6 Field Trip Kyuubi realize som...

Author Note: Time goes on and on

Parings: What do you think sasunaru & narusasu of course. This is pure boy loves boy so if you don't like reading something this kind of love then turn around now before you read something you don't want to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I never will.

Ranting: PG - for bad words and may be other things, I'm not good at ranting so you tell me.

Itsu made mo, dobe

Writen by Monkan

Chapter 6 - Field Trip... Kyuubi realize something

It was the day Sasuke hadn't look forward on the whole year. The field trip. It wasn't the actual trip that he didn't like, it was all the girls that found ways to always suround him and he didn't like that at all. They all smiled sweetly and charming but it was all to make him notice them.

He did see them, he just ignored them.

Sasuke found over the last week that he couldn't stop thinking of the blond he accidentally meet just one time. To tell the truth he had hoped Naruto would be heading for Konoha for some reason. But he never saw him.

Sasuke sighed softly as he let his thought's drift to whatever they wanted. He sat in the shadow of a tree, every one was spread out over the field.

It was in the afternoon, they had come early to this meadow where the 6th and his bodyguard were buried. When he had looked around he couldn't believe the beauty the early morning brought this place, no one could. Rain drops was shining in the grass as the air was filled with the fresh smell that only a forest had. They were showed the memorial for the two people shared, as well as the grave. Iruka explained that their friends had felt that if they couldn't share life then at least they would share the same resting place.

To say at least it was weird for Sasuke to hear about some one with his name and another one's that he just meet, it was an understatment.

They heard about the strange friendship they shared in the beginning and how they both grow to call each other team mates, rivals and then friends. About the times when the village people put Naruto through a hard time and how Sasuke had come to stand next to him, cursing those that hit Naruto when he was down. How Naruto was the first to make Sasuke laugh in public after the masacer. How Sasuke had dragged Naruto through the streets toward his first real birthday party at his favourite ramen shop with his friends. When a missing ninja had come into the village and started to throw attacks wildly around him. Naruto had been fast enough to throw himself and Sasuke out of a rain of Shuriken's and with his back protected Sasuke. Naruto almost died due to blood lost and how the hospital hadn't enough of his blood type to save him. Even the demon fox inside him couldn't compensate the severe blood lose. Sasuke had never gave up on him and with his own life on the line went out to the next village to personally bring in the blood Naruto so desperately needed to survive. It had almost killed him as the missing ninja's partners attacked him.

Sasuke sat beside Naruto as he recovered. That time when Naruto opened his eye's no words could describe how happy Sasuke was. He literally throw himself at the still weak Naruto, throwing them both of the bed and onto the floor in a heap of blankets and limbs. Sakura, Kakashi and the hospital personal had laughed at the display of happiness between the two boys.

Then after two hour of listening to Iruka-sensei, they where allowed to start their works. Sasuke had been more then happy because the annoying Sakura and Ino had been clinging on him probably the whole time and he was more than tired of them. The one's that where studying art had immediately to work on their paintings. Trying to make the best of everything with all the colours and perspectives they could find. Iruka had promised the best would get a price and every one knew that Iruka-sensei's price's wasn't to be disappointing. Sasuke had sat down at the tree and looked around for something to sketch.

Suddenly Sasuke felt light headed and strange, as if he was falling.

Sasuke laid in the middle of a meadow on his back as he studied the clouds with his companion that had his head on his stomach. One of Sasuke's hands was slowly stroking the blond locks that he could reach. Knowing he was lulling the other one to sleep.

"Sasuke, if you don't stop, we won't be leaving in a near future." he heard Naruto say sleepily.

"Who ever said I wanted to leave this place."

"They will come looking for us, you know."

"I know but I just want one more minute of this moment with you and then I can wait for as long as it take's for us to sneak away next time."

Naruto smiled as he laid there resting against Sasuke before reluctantly raising himself and turning to face Sasuke.

"We better go now." Naruto leaned down until his lips touched Sasuke's in a quick kiss before getting up and offering his hand to Sasuke.

Sasuke took it. "Yeah."

When Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around he was confused. 'What was that?' He then saw Iruka-sensei was talking to the class. "Damn." He whispered. "Why didn't they wake me?"

He noted that the shadow of the tree had grown bigger and that his sketch book laid in his lap, completely un-used. Sasuke stood up and was prepared to go over to the rest when he saw a certain pink-haired girl looking around along with a blond ponytailed girl.

"God damn it, like hell that I will take that for another hour." He looked over at Iruka-sensei and saw him looking at him. "So he knows I'm up but I rather take his lecture than those girls drooling over my shoulder for another minute."

Sasuke moved his eyes back to the girls before he walked away in the other direction.

Iruka watched as Sasuke walked away. He couldn't blame him. If he had these girls over him every day then he would had run away screaming long ago.

'Well, I just have to talk to him later.'

Sasuke walked through the woods, where he was heading was another question. Just somewhere were he could be alone and think. All week he had been distracted by his thought's that seemed to have a life of its own. Not just Naruto but everything went through his mind. Like why some of the teachers at school seemed more like ass kissers than actually praising his work. 'Just because I'm an Uchiha doesn't mean I want special treatment. Not just any Uchiha but almost a direct descendent of the great 6th Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke.'

People didn't like the fact that it was Uchiha Itachi, the traitor of the clan, that was the reason the Uchiha clan survived so they always said the 6th. The first born through every generation right down until now and without any non-sharingan users in the family. But another reason was that Sasuke was one of the few Uchiha that went to art school out of his entire clan. For some of the teacher's, students meant money and Uchiha meant rich. And if they could say one of the Uchiha went to their school then maybe more students would enter. But there where some teacher's like Iruka-sensei that was honest with him.

If he wanted some one's opinion on his work then he could ask Iruka. He said what he thought and never said it was perfect right away unless he absolutly thought so which was rare. It was more like, "It's really good but don't you think..." or "May be if you... then it might look better in another perspective." Iruka made him work harder to make what he saw was perfect and if Iruka thought it was a lost cause or that he simply had to train harder on it then he would say it right out, not beating around the bushes. That was something he admired in him.

Then there was Kakashi-sensei. He was actually a shinobi teacher but Iruka had dragged him with once when Sasuke had asked Iruka for his opinion and then the next day Kakashi had appeared with his favourite book and a man with white hair, called Jiraiya. He said that they were there in business. He was asked to draw scenes out of the come come book, for money.

At first Sasuke had blushed fiercly and shock his head in a dead no. No way was he going to draw sex scenes for some pervy book. Jiraiya had assured him that he wouldn't paint any sex scenes but more romance scenes and that they wouldn't put his name on them if he didn't wanted it. Kakashi handed over a bit of paper and said it would be things like that he would draw.

After looking at the piece of paper with an arched eyebrow Sasuke took it and carefully read it and to his surprise it was normal romance scenes with maybe a kiss or two. Most of it was similar things he had already drawn before.

Sasuke said that if he got a single text with a sex scene that he was supposed to write then he was through with them. He didn't care if they paid double or five times the normal price, he would quit. Kakashi and Jiraiya promised on the come come serie that they would never do that. Sasuke guessed it was the best he could get them to do and he started to paint for them. They kept their word and Sasuke never saw a bit of the perv writing.

Soon after the first issue had been released with his pictures did he hear people talk about the amazing picture's in an adult book. He felt slightly proud of himself. How were they to know he, Uchiha Sasuke, was painting for one famous adult book. Jiraiya paid him well for his work and it felt good to make money through his talent.

What was more his neighbours had been really nice to him since he was became an orphan. They said they understood if he wanted to be left alone and said if he ever wanted some one to talk to he could come to them, he was never alone. Never alone, they would be surprised on how lonely he really was. Never could it...

Sasuke yelped in surprise as the ground beneath him cracked and he tried to grab anything out of reflex. He was falling.

Sasuke wasn't fast enough and he his back hit something hard. He let out a scream before he felt his head hit the ground and he blacked out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto was walking alone through the forest. It felt so good to leave everything behind for just a moment. This job was harder to do then he first believed. When he got back to his hotel room he opened the scroll to read what he had to do. And then he began his work, he had been a little surprised how hard it actually had been to gain their trust but it solved itself. Until recently, he had been too sloppy.

They seemed suspicious on him, and he had had a harder time getting along with some of the other's. They looked for any reason to kill him. He had asked the leader if he could have a day alone, in the forest around Hidden Leaf. Naruto told them he needed the time to do some spiritual thing which wasn't totally a lie, he needed to clear his head.

Naruto wanted out and breathe the fresh air. To feel alive again and to think freely. Most of all too think about Sasuke. He hadn't felt like this since in his early teenage life. He had met this guy with almost pure white eyes; he had been so much like Naruto. Neji, Hyuuga Neji, if Naruto's memory served him right.

_**With me around you can't forget him, what a guy**_

'Where the hell did you come in, how many time's do I have to tell you to leave me alone when I'm thinking privately.'

_**Hey, I'm the one sealed inside of you so stop complaining, brat**_

'Yeah, how can I forget? If I remember correctly it was YOU that fell in love with Neji and USED ME to express them.'

_**We have already been through this before, no need to rub it in, ok**_

'Must really suck for you, a demon fall in love with some one and that one falls in love with your vessel.'

_**Yeah, but it was worth it as long as it lasted**_

A nerve twisted on Naruto's forehead. 'You try to go through what I did, it's not fun when I'm acting on your feeling toward the same gender as me. It wasn't the first one either but it was the most serious so far. How come that you mostly react on boys than girls? It would have been easier for me.'

_**I'm a demon, for us gender doesn't matter**_

'It wasn't you that had to tell him it was a demon that loved him, not me.'

_**But you felt something for Neji to, didn't you?**_

'It was more like compassion and caring.'

_**Isn't it almost the same thing as love?**_

'No it's not, learn the difference. I can care deeply for some one close to me but not be IN love with the person.'

_**Oh, so that's the difference on how you feel for Neji compare it with that Sasuke...**_

'Leave him outside this conversation, Kyuubi.'

Kyuubi smirked. **_Hit a sore nerve, didn't I. Let me ask you one thing?_**

Naruto sighed but was tense as he felt something was going on in the fox's head. 'Sure…'

_**Are you in love with him?**_

"Damn it why can't you just..." Naruto began to swear out loud. So much for some relaxing. Naruto was still cursing Kyuubi when he suddenly heard a scream. Naruto stopped dead in his track when he heard it. What was that? Naruto listen carefully if he would hear it again. Not hearing anything else he started to walk again when he heard a crash, it sent a shiver of down his spine. He dashed in the direction he picked up the second sound from. Even if he was on a mission he couldn't stop himself if some one was in danger. Having too many ugly memories on that front so he just had to help who ever...

Naruto yelped as he saw a hole in the ground suddenly appear before him, waiting for him to fall in.

Naruto placed his foot two feet before the rim of the hole and jumped to the side so he wouldn't fall into it.

"That was close." Naruto was about to continue his search when a book caught his attention. **_May be the one screaming has fallen through the hole_** Kyuubi offered.

'How very brilliant of you.' Naruto replied sarcastically as he walked forward. When he looked down he saw some one, something, lying on the ground. "Shit, I can't see what it is." Naruto concentrated as he brought chakra to his eyes, enhancing his eye sight. As he looked down again he was shocked. "Sa.. sasuke...?"

Sasuke wasn't moving.

_**Well, it's not the reunion I pictured**_

"SHUT UP, KYUUBI!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke stirred as he felt something move his hair out of his face. Why was it so dark here? So tired. Then he felt something cold on his forehead and that cold ran down his face. Water?

Then the pain in his head returned. Sasuke whimpered in pain. Can't just some one make it stop? It hurt so much. He knew his breathing came in fast gasps, almost hyperventiling, but it hurt so much.

Then he felt someone gently touch his head and then he felt something like a cooling wave of air washing over his head. Taking away his pain, making his breathing easier.

'Who ever you are, thank you.' Then came the blissfully sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto looked down at Sasuke. He understood that his head hurt, probably worse then hell. It sure wasn't easy getting him up. Naruto in all his grace had stumbled down the final step to get to Sasuke. His butt paid for it and he still had problem sitting comfortly but along with that and a few other scratches he sustained he had succeeded in getting Sasuke out of the old hole.

Now he had to pay his attention to healing Sasuke's injuries.

The wounded leg and cuts on his arms and back could he heal easily but he had to be careful with Sasuke's head.

Healing injuries with his chakra had been one of the first thing's Naruto had to learn when he started to move around between the Villages. In order to survive he had to rely on Kyuubi's fast healing ability but he mostly used his own chakra to heal small fractures and wounds. He could focus it to an area of his body he needed to heal faster than the rest. He was now just as qualified as any doctor. Only he didn't use as much painkillers as the hospitals did. He also used Kyuubi's chakra to heal more serious damage to the body and head, even on the brink of death he would try to heal himself. The only hook was that he had to be very careful when he used his red charka on others. Too little wouldn't do much help if it was fatal but too much could kill the other person in an instance.

The last thing Naruto wanted to do was to be the cause of Sasuke's death. 'You don't say ONE word.' Naruto told Kyuubi sharply as he felt the fox was about to say something. Kyuubi sneered but didn't say anything.

Naruto sat with Sasuke's head in his lap. His hands in the black hair as he with closed eyes concentrating.

Since he was using the chakra that would normally heal his own wounds Naruto sat there bleeding and feeling the pain in his butt increase at the point of being unbearable.

But at the moment Naruto didn't care, only for Sasuke to heal.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Inside Naruto, behind the great gate that held the demon fox. The fox was observing Naruto's reaction and everything around him. Not having much else to do and for the first time in the 17 years he had been sealed inside of this boy he understood something.

Love was something that you couldn't predict and when it happened it was to late. For some people it was always meant to be. Not that it would be easy for this little brat. Many people would most undoubtly stand in his way until he could have a life the one he loved.

If it doesn't kill you it will only make you stronger. "I understand that now but for you, if you don't realize that you are falling in love and don't admit it, it will only cause you pain."

Kyuubi's tails wrapped around him like a cover to hold him warm. "You still have to fully merge with me and until then I will watch you. Be your second voice of reason but I won't stand in your way either."

Kyuubi started to sleep. "I wish you luck, brat. Knowing you, you'll need it... definatly."

TBC…

Author Note: Another chapter. Hope you like it. I really need to get my head out of the wall and start write new chapters, I almost have posted everyone I already have. Ok, calm down, calm down… I'M CALM. No I'm not, sigh. I really like the buss rides home after school and to stay at my school is great to. There are only 4 classes there and the teachers are REALLY nice. In the afternoon there isn't many left so I can sit completely alone in the sofa we have in our classroom in my (if I can say so very cute) slippers. A bowl of lunch in front of me and music on and I can write while I download music, movies, Naruto and stuff. I'm innocent no most of us students do it when we are in school. The quiet sound, except for myself and may be a few other friends, are almost heaven like. What can I say? I go in a school where you want to stay as long as you can in.

Leave a print in my review page. .


	7. Chapter 7 Two souls connected by fate

Parings: Yaoi, sasunaru & narusasu. This is pure boy loves boy so if your have a hard time reading this kind of love then turn around.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does.^_^.  
  
Ranting: PG - for bad words and may be other things, I'm not good at ranting so you tell me.  
  
Note: From now on Kyuubi's thoughts and speech toward Naruto \\............\\ I won't hold you up right now with almost useless talk. So go on and read and review. ^_^  
  
Itsu Made Mo, Dobe  
  
By Monkan  
  
Chapter 7 - Two souls connected by fate  
  
Sasuke blinked as the sun light hit him when he opened his eyes. He let out a low groan as the pain went through his head. Why did it have to be so bright when you open your eyes? The next thing Sasuke knew was the flash of memories. He had fallen down, somewhere and...  
  
"So you're awake now."  
  
Sasuke looked toward the voice and tried to make out the shape of his saviour. All he saw was a man coming closer and that he had bright pants and a black shirt.  
  
Sasuke tried to sit up but found it rather painful as the muscles in his shoulder and leg protested and he got light-headed.  
  
Groaning as he felt a pair of hand on his chest that pushed him down again.  
  
Sasuke's throat felt dry when he tried to speak. The other person edging closer he lifted Sasuke's head up carefully and brought the bottle to Sasuke's lips. Sasuke drank thankfully of the water he was given. It tasted incredibly good. Never in a long time had he tasted something this good, at least in that moment he thought so. Then the next thing he felt was the soft touch on his head. He then realized how close the other person sat to him and it was enough for him to choke on some of the water.  
  
Sasuke coughed as he felt some of the water spill down over his chin as he tried to get the water that was stuck in his throat to disappear.  
  
Once he stopped coughing he was laid back down with his jacket under his head.  
  
Then he knew nothing again.  
  
******  
  
Sasuke woke up to the sound of voices around him. They sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place them. As he felt he was about to sink back into the comfort of sleep he heard a high piercing voice.  
  
"SASUKE~KUN."  
  
Ok, he was awake. There was no way he could go back to sleep with that voice around him. Sasuke groaned as he tried to open his eyes. Finding it harder then he was used to.  
  
"He opened his eyes." Some one said.  
  
"Stay back so I can check on him again." That should be Iruka sensei, so they found him. Next Sasuke knew was some one touching his face and then felt around his chest, arms and leg. It didn't hurt but it felt. Wait hadn't he just fallen down into a pitch or something? Then why was he feeling better then he did the first time he woke.....  
  
Sasuke's eyes opened wide as he came to stare into Iruka-sensei's relieved face.  
  
Iruka smiled down at Sasuke. "You're finally awake." He was about to say more but when he saw the look on Sasuke's face the words died on his tongue. "What's wrong? Does it hurt somewhere?"  
  
Sasuke didn't reply or seemed to actually see Iruka so he made the older man extremely nervous. "Sasuke? Sasuke are you all right?" When he still got no response from the black haired boy he slapped him across the cheek. Earning a loud protest from the girls behind for slapping their Sasuke-kun. But it did have an effect for the boy focused on him.  
  
"Sasuke?" Iruka tried again.  
  
Sasuke looked around to see that he was back at the meadow with his class around him. "How did I get here?" He asked Iruka. Sasuke couldn't see much for the sun was still right in his eyes.  
  
"He brought you here." Iruka pointed at some one over his shoulder. "We were going to go look for you when we couldn't find you anywhere when he came out of the woods carrying you."  
  
After that the rest of the class came closer and everyone of the girls started to talk about how worried they had been. Sasuke raised his arm to take a look at his saviour. Before him stood a blond boy that Sasuke only had whished to see again. Their eyes locked as they just stared at each other without hearing what the others said.  
  
Iruka had to push them back along with the other teacher Saehara. Naruto and Sasuke didn't seem to notice it. "Nice to see you awake again, Sasuke." Naruto had the ghost of a smile on his lips.  
  
"Naruto." That was all Sasuke could get out, his mind was racing. Naruto was here with him again. He was still around.  
  
"You two already know each other?" Iruka asked when he walked back to them.  
  
"We've met before." Naruto just said as he took a few steps closer to the other boy. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat.  
  
Naruto stopped just as few steps away from Sasuke before he kneeled down, never breaking eye contact with the older boy.  
  
"Can you tell me what happen to Sasuke?" Iruka asked Naruto.  
  
Naruto looked away from Sasuke and at Iruka instead. "He fell down an old animal pitch. The roof on his had probably gotten weaker with time and when Sasuke stepped on it, it couldn't handle the pressure and he fell down and hit his head. Luckily for him I was near by and hear him when he fell down."  
  
Naruto looked back at Sasuke. "You were pretty lucky you didn't break your spine when you hit the ground. It was covered with stones."  
  
Sasuke began to feel a little strange as his head once again began to hurt. Iruka noticed it. "We should get you back to Konoha's hospital. It could be serious when you hit your head."  
  
"He'll be fine, I healed most of his wounds once I got him up." Iruka looked back at Naruto along with everyone else.  
  
*Are he a medical nin?* As if sensing what went through Iruka's head Naruto answered his silent question.  
  
"No, I'm not a medic nin. I'm self learned on how to survive." Naruto stood up again. "Even then you should see a doctor. You should be fine except for the fact that you will be..."  
  
Any more Naruto was about to say to Sasuke was washed away roughly as a wave of nauseous came over Sasuke making him hold his stomach and crawl quickly to the other side of the tree he was leaning against and vomited. Iruka followed Sasuke while another teacher held back the rest of the class. (AN: The fan girls of course... -_-;)  
  
"... ill for a few hours." Naruto finished as he stood still for a moment before walking around to Iruka and Sasuke.  
  
"Are you alright?" Iruka asked once Sasuke was done emptying his stomach.  
  
"I fell awful." Sasuke said in a dry voice.  
  
Naruto sighed. It felt like his heart would die. It really hurt him so see Sasuke like that. *If only I could hold him and make it better for him...* The next moment he was beating himself up. *Where the hell did that come from? I've been mentally affected by Kyuubi and his lovesick ex. boyfriends. It must be that. It have to be that.*  
  
As Naruto had a mental debate with himself Iruka looked into Sasuke's face for a moment. Sasuke looked more pale then he normally does. "Do you think you can stand up?" Sasuke nodded. "Good, you and I are going to make a visit to the hospital. To make sure nothing is wrong with you." Iruka then gently but firmly grabbed Sasuke's arm to help him stand up. The world swayed as Sasuke tried to catch his balance again. Iruka put one of Sasuke's arms around his shoulders. "Can you lend a hand?" Iruka asked Naruto, dragging him out of his mental debate.  
  
On the outside Naruto just shrugged. "Sure." He took Sasuke's free arm and laid it around his waist. His own arm came to rest around Sasuke's, helping him to keep his balance. Neither realized that they were both blushing at their closeness. They then walked back tot he others.  
  
"I'm taking Sasuke back to the village, you stay here and continue your field trip with mr. Saehara."  
  
Most of the girls sighed in disappointment as Sasuke and Iruka walked back to the village. Some of them wished they were that blond haired stranger. Just to have their Sasuke-kun arm around them. The rest of the girls had slightly dreaming eyes as they watched the stranger leave with Sasuke. The rest went back to their work.  
  
********  
  
Later Naruto was walking back through the forest and back to his mission. *Time to complete it.* He thought back to after they reached Konoha. They visited the hospital just to have the doctor giving Sasuke a clean bill of health. Except for the nausea he felt alright.  
  
Then they had seen to it that Sasuke got home before both leaving. Iruka told Sasuke that he should stay home tomorrow and if he felt just a little dizzy in the morning. Naruto just said a low good bye before just walking back toward the clearing and headed back to his work. Work, is it that he call's his missions? He had been doing this far to long to think of it as missions anymore. It was after all his life. He then reached into his bag to grab onto his holster and strapped it back onto his leg. It had been a good thing he had removed it before finding Sasuke's friends. Or else he probably would had had more questions from both the guy's and girls if he really used it and more on subjects he didn't want to talk about.  
  
He never thought he would see the day when girls would practically drool over his shoulder. He had made it a habit not to be the one standing out. He never thought of himself as a gorges guy. Not taking to much time with his appearance, he really didn't think it was important. Besides, hadn't all the guy's that fall for him when he expressed Kyuubi's feelings told him how envious they were of him. His hand came within touch of something that didn't belong in his bag. He pulled out a book. When he looked through it he saw that it was full of drawings. Then it hit him hard.  
  
*Kuso, this is Sasuke's. How did I forget to leave this?* Naruto sighed as he held it closer to his chest. Naruto still felt the shiver that went down his spine as he had pushed Sasuke back down on the ground when he tried to get up just a few minutes after Naruto had gotten him back up out of the hole.  
  
*I can't have it around when I'm working or else they will be able to find it and I don't want to think of the out come it could get. If worse they could find and kill Sasuke and that is the last thing I would ever want.*  
  
\\You can just burn it to save you the trouble.\\ Kyuubi suggested.  
  
*I know but I can't do it to him, he spend too much time with this to just let it go to waste.* Naruto thought through his options when he started to walk toward Hidden Leaf.  
  
But he stopped as he was at the memorial. He looked at the stone surface. In the top left corner was the smiling face of a man with short spiked hair and he was looking down toward the opposite corner. An ANBU tattoo was by his side. In the other corner was the face of a smiling man with strands hanging around his face as the rest stood out in spikes on the back of his head. His face tilted slightly up as if he was watching the other man too. The sign of the Uchiha clan was behind him. On the edges around them were soft craved flowers. They where blooming like in the spring when they are most beautiful. In the middle was the word that would stand for eternity, the words that would survive time and never be completely forgotten. It wasn't words of their courage or lives. He heard that when they did the memorial they didn't knew what to write so they wrote down the words of a song they knew both of their friends liked.  
  
Sotto, sotto hitomi tojite kimi wo kanjite iru  
  
mata kaze ni sasowarete hito wa sora wo miageru aenai yoru wa hoshi ni negai wo kakeru no  
  
hontou no watashi ga ite daremo wakaranai kedo  
  
koko ni iru kara matte iru kara kimi dake wa kitzuite!  
  
zutto, zutto yume wo miteru omoi ga itsuka todoku you ni  
  
sotto, sotto hitomi tojiru  
  
kiete shimawanai de...  
  
Naruto read the words and he felt that they hit something inside of him, something deeper then he could understand. It felt like he was falling back to a time when he was truly happy, some place where he had felt he had belonged and was needed, where he was loved. Only he had never lived something like that in his whole life. Always a fight to survive and live with what he was destined to carry by him. To be the outcast that didn't belong anywhere.  
  
What was more was that he could feel the light of the place as he heard laughter and the friendly air as it surrounded him. Somewhere he wanted to be even if it just was a moment in time. He heard name's in the laughter and knew they where spoken in sincere emotions from who ever said them....  
  
... Naruto, you've gotten better. If I didn't know you better I would say you are finally growing up, dobe....  
  
... You only wish, no matter what I won't change who I am. I will only get stronger so I can beat you, baka...  
  
... In your dreams, dobe...  
  
... You are always in my dreams...  
  
... And I'm happy for having you in my life...  
  
... I won't leave you, Sasuke...  
  
... Never?...  
  
... Never, you are stuck with me...  
  
... I wouldn't want it any other way...  
  
... Forever, Sasuke...  
  
... Forever, dobe...  
  
................bastard................  
  
Just as sudden he had fallen into the memories Naruto was back at reality. Shaking his head as he turned to go after Sasuke and return the sketch book. Leaving what just happen in the back of his mind.  
  
Meanwhile at the graves of Konoha's greatest hero's, the lines that made the image on the memorial began to change. Some of the flowers dropped their blades like they do in the late summer, both face's smiled more at each other then they had before. While the tree near by moved with the wind making some of the students that sat closest to it raise their head's and look at it. It sounded like it was crying. Most chock their head as they left it as a part of their imagination. Little did they know that on the other side of the trunk that always lay in the shadow, an old mark began to come back into view after it had been forgotten for so long by history.  
  
Tbc... Author Note: I'm really in the mode right now as I write. I have made 3-4 new chapters already. Since this one was the last one I made before I started to post here, I think it was pretty well done of me. I just have to change them a little and polish them. Well then it's what 11.06 pm and I'm soon going to sleep. But it won't take to long to update next one.  
  
My other story on the other hand, What You Left Me, chapter 3 is not even started yet. I wrote the first chapter the day I got the idea and posted it right away when I got to school. Then I just was lucky I made chapter 2 so soon. *Scratches my head*  
  
Well to answer one of the reviews I got. I don't have a beta-reader. I'm doing this totally solo. I sometimes ask my English teacher about some words and how they are spelled but that's it. Sorry that my gramma is really bad sometimes.  
  
Preview: I'm not going to tell you much of the next one other then this. The title of the chapter speech pretty well everything about it. Chapter 8 – Watch Your Steps.  
  
I didn't know where I was heading until I throw Kyuubi's first sentence in that story at myself. That was the key for me. 


	8. Chapter 8 Watch your steps

Parings: What do you think, sasunaru & narusasu of course. If you have a hard time with yaoi then turn around.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does.^_^.  
  
Ranting: PG.  
  
Author Note: I read through chapter 7 last night and I realized just how bad it was written. Some of the sentence wasn't even connected and some were left half done. I'm ashamed of myself. I was so up to adding that Naruto should be there when Sasuke woke up that I didn't pay much attention to the rest. Well I know now that most of the weekends goes to write new chapters for me. I should do some homework but I just can't get there. I know that I may have said to someone that I would post this one last Friday but that didn't go as I planed for I got sick and couldn't keep anything down for almost 48 hours. *Was I hungry or what?-_-;* Then I had two tests when I got back to school, one that I missed and one that I couldn't afford to fail in. I passed the last one with pure luck. I didn't even get the score to pass but I had done so well written and counting that he let me pass that one. *Sigh, sometime I have more luck then I know of.* Then on Friday I completely forgot because I got Naruto episode 75 home... (Before my other classmates and friends) so they wanted it to and we ended up watching it in our classroom and then my friend wanted that I picked him up and take him to my school. After that I talked for the first time to a new guy over msn. He was talk active... Then after that I followed (ran like hell) with my picked-up friend where some one else would pick him up. Then the last teacher throw us out much earlier then normal and so I didn't have much time posting anything. *Fire burns in the background.*  
  
*Biting my own tongue.* Talk's too much. Any way, I'm glad so many people like this story... well, here it is...  
  
Itsu Made Mo Dobe  
  
by Monkan  
  
Chapter 8 - Watch your steps  
  
The sun was beginning to settle as Sasuke sat at the window in his bedroom. The dying sun was casting a cascade of colours into his room. It never stopped to amaze him every time he saw the sunset from his window. In someway it always reminded him of something deep inside of him. Something he once had but lost. He couldn't quite explain the feeling but it was there in his heart. All the colours from yellow to red were danced across the sky.  
  
Iruka had left about an hour ago and Naruto had left just before that. The Doctor hadn't found anything wrong with him. They couldn't explain the headache or nausea he had but other then that he was just fine. Iruka had still wanted him to take it easy and be home tomorrow to rest. Still feeling a little dizzy after they had left the hospital Sasuke thought it would be a good idea for a change.  
  
Iruka had suggested that he could work on his paintings before he left. Thinking it was a good idea Sasuke went to look for his sketches when he realized he never got it home with him and that it probably was still in the forest.  
  
*Shimatta and tomorrow Jiraiya will come and pick up the new picture's I made.* Thinking of all the work he put down on them, it felt irritating that something like this would happen. Sasuke sighed to himself. *Jiraiya just has to live with it.*  
  
He then walked back to his bed. He sat down with his back resting against the headboard. He just sat there lost in thoughts.  
  
*He wont be around for much longer, at least I don't think so. I don't know why but... there was something about him that was different then the first time I saw him. Well this was just great, I get to meet Naruto again and under what circumstance? When I hit my head and blackout.*  
  
Running a hand through his hair in frustration he looked out the window again. *I haven't felt like this since before my parents died. It has been such a long time since I really longed to see someone special again.* Sasuke did an adrupt stop.  
  
"What, I don't think of him as special. I must have hit my head harder then I thought."  
  
Sasuke banged his head back against the headboard. Not a good choice. "Itai."  
  
A black shadow came through the window before it was gone again. It was brief but it was enough for Sasuke to notice it. *Not another one of those fan girls.* He groaned.  
  
He crawled out of bed and walked slowly to the window. No one was there. *Hn... Strange, if it was a fan girl then she would had stayed here if she saw me thought the window. Taking the shortest way to me.*  
  
Sasuke walked from his bedroom out to the living room. He stood there, looked around and listens. He took a look into the kitchen before he checked the other rooms and made sure no one was inside of his house.  
  
It felt silly to walk through the house and looking for ghosts. To finish his scout round he went to check outside the front door. Sasuke walked up to the door and was about to open it when he saw the shadow again through one of the windows near the door. Swallowing hard to get rid of the lump he had in his throat. If he had bad luck it could be a bad guy but in worst case it could be the fan girls. That was something that scared him more then anything else. *Please, don't let it be them.*  
  
Silently he reached out for the door handle. *It can also be one of my neighbours just checking in on me.* Sasuke knew that his nerves was almost in chaos. *Just open the door and see who it is.*  
  
Sasuke gathered the last of his courage and turned the handle and open the door. He came face to face with...  
  
"Naruto..." Sasuke said surprised.  
  
On the other side of the door stood Naruto with his fist raised as if he was about to knock. His blue eyes widen as the door suddenly open to reveal Sasuke. Both stood there staring at each other. Not really knowing what to say. Kyuubi was observing what was happening with interest but as they just kept on staring at each other without saying anything his patience snapped.  
  
\\Say something damn it or I will kill you\\ Kyuubi yelled at Naruto.  
  
Naruto yelped as he almost jumped out of his skin. The next thing both of them knew was that their face's was just centimetres apart. Naruto stared into Sasuke's dark eyes. He felt like he was drowning in them, like he had stared into those eyes before, like he knew them. Almost like he had been searching for those eyes his whole life. For a moment he felt like those eyes could see right through his mask and into the pain that he held in his soul and healed it. The next thing he noticed was how close they were, he could easily touch Sasuke if he just reached out or leaned forward.  
  
*What am I thinking?*  
  
Naruto was the first to back away as he felt himself blush at what just happen.  
  
Sasuke was shocked at what just happen. All he could do was just staring at Naruto. He felt slightly disappointed that Naruto stepped back.  
  
\\Now that is what I call talking\\  
  
Naruto blushed even harder at Kyuubi's remark. *Kyuubi, do me a favour and shut up.*  
  
"Eh... I... gomen... I just..." Naruto mumbled.  
  
That was all Sasuke needed to come back to his senses. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I didn't think you would come back. Did you forget something?" He asked again.  
  
Naruto looked around, he had been through many things. Both idiotic and totally humiliating situations but this one was probably the worst one. "H- hai." Why was he feeling like this?  
  
Feeling more uneasy then ever Naruto began to fiddle with his hands and just then remembered why he had come there. "I just thought I would give this back to you... you left it behind, so I thought... that you would want it back... or something."  
  
\\Smooth, just smooth Naruto.\\ Kyuubi scolded him as he held out Sasuke's book.  
  
"Oh, arigatou." Sasuke took it and turned back into the house.  
  
Naruto took it as a clue to leave. "I should get going now. See you another time, Sasuke."  
  
He turned and walked away. *Really good, now he will think that I'm an idiot. Can things get any worse.*  
  
\\Did you call?\\  
  
*Forget I asked.*  
  
"Would you like to come in?"  
  
Huh? Naruto turned back around to see Sasuke still standing in the door way.  
  
"I mean if you don't have anything else to do."  
  
Naruto blinked once. No one had ever wanted him in their house before. "Sure."  
  
Sasuke open the door more to let Naruto in. Why was he doing this? Why had he asked the blond to come in?  
  
As soon as Naruto walked in he took in as much of Sasuke's house as he could. Not thinking he would ever be there again. Naruto followed Sasuke into the living room, he was struck speechless at how expensive everything looked. This wasn't some one that lived on small potatoes like him. Most of Naruto's money went to survival and buying food. He tried to save up so he could live a normal life and just forget the one he lived in but he was a far way from that dream if he didn't complete his current mission and cashed in all the money. Then he remembered the mission.  
  
*Kuso, I have to go back soon or they will be more suspicious and Kuji really will have a reason to kill me. I have to...*  
  
"Watch out for the step." Sasuke turned and said but it was too late. Naruto didn't see the extra step into the living room and lost his balance when he couldn't find the floor under his foot. He crashed into Sasuke who was standing in front of him. Taking both of them down to the floor.  
  
Before they knew what happen their lips was touching each others. Both stared with big eyes at each other as what was happening went into their heads. They were kissing. They didn't know what to do for, for some reason their bodies wouldn't move. Without knowing what he was doing Naruto followed the impulse that went through his body and closed his eyes before he pushed his lips harder against Sasuke's. Deepening the kiss. Sasuke was even more chocked at that, finding that his arms worked again he pushed at Naruto's shoulders and broke of the kiss.  
  
Finally realizing what he had done, Naruto practically jumped of Sasuke. "I should go. Take care of yourself." And with that he was gone.  
  
Sasuke sat there on the floor looking after Naruto's exit even if he hadn't really seen him walk out of the door. *He... he just...we just kissed!! My first kiss was with a boy. I don't even know anything about him.*  
  
He got up and walked slowly back to his room and flopped himself on the bed. *Except that he just kissed me back and it felt right, he knows how to make fast exit's and that I can't get him of my mind.* His mind seemed to slow down as he looked at nothing in the growing darkness. *Why does this have to happen to me?*  
  
********  
  
Naruto had something similar going through his mind except for the fact that there was some one else there to torture him of his actions.  
  
\\Really great done, shrimp. Why not just go back and...\\  
  
Naruto cut him of. *I don't need to hear this from you, it's embarrassing enough already you know.*  
  
\\No, because I wasn't the one to make a complete fool of myself and fall over another guy before I kissed him.\\  
  
*It's your fault that this happen.* He shot back.  
  
\\My fault?\\  
  
*Yeah, if you hadn't scared me at the door then nothing of this would have happened.*  
  
\\EXCUSE ME but I wasn't the one just staring at that dark haired boy. Why didn't you just drool all over him too to make the scene complete?\\  
  
*I didn't...*  
  
\\Cut the crap, I know what happen so no need to change the story.\\  
  
*ARGHH........ I'm not listening to you anymore.*  
  
\\Like hell you can avoid me, remember you still have a mission to complete.\\  
  
*........*  
  
\\Hey, brat. Are you listening to me?\\  
  
*.......*  
  
\\Fine, be that way. You know I will bring it back up until we are done with it.\\  
  
Naruto was to busy to beat himself up that he didn't hear Kyuubi. Kyuubi on the other hand noticed something around Naruto that wasn't good.  
  
\\BRAT!!\\  
  
Naruto mentally jumped out of his pants and ran away. *What kuso kitsune?*  
  
\\Don't look now but we got company. Kuji, in the shadow behind you.\\  
  
Tbc...  
  
Author Note: Well I said so much in the beginning that I wont say much right now. Just that after two more chapter there will be a show down but not the end of this story. I don't know how it will go yet but I'm working on it. Until then... I'm a real teaser sometime, I know. ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 9 Mission In Danger

Parings: Sasunaru & narusasu of course. If you have a hard time with yaoi couples then turn around.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does.^_^.  
  
Ranting: PG.  
  
Author Note: Here it is, chapter 9. May be it won't go as you firstly thought but I'm the one in charge now... muhahaha... well I'm doing my best to write right now. I also got a beta reader so mainly they will probably be better now. (or worse *wink wink*) I have a partner in crime now. ^_^ I can promise you that the next one will be extra long. I got really into it and before I knew it I had a much longer chapter then I thought. So I had to cut it. Chapter 8, 9 and 10 is the result of it. ^_^  
  
Thanks to every one for your support.  
  
Chapter 9 - Mission In Danger?  
  
Written by Monkan & Edited by Kat Hathaway.  
  
Naruto could feel sweat under his shirt as he walked on like as if nothing had ever happened. He wouldn't give Kuji a reason to attack him. For he hadn't sensed Kuji when he had looked for Sasuke's house and with Kyuubi on alert 25 hours a day when there was a mission it was almost impossible for any one to follow him without being him noticing. Kuji was probably trying to figure out how strong Naruto really was. Knowing that if he would have a chance to kill Naruto he had to know his enemies weaknesses.  
  
People looked after him as he walked by. The younger ones was curious of his whiskers and wondered why he had them. The older villagers knew that abnormal marks like that could only come from being a demon carrier. As they realized this they got a little frightened at the thought of a demon going through the village. It had been a long time since they'd seen one.  
  
As Naruto passed an alley he was stopped by a gang. They seemed to be there just to look cool. They had probably never been in a real fight for survival before. Naruto did what he always did when he met gangs like that: ignored them. Unfortunate for him, these kids were simply too proud to just let him go by.  
  
"Hey you with the yellow hair." That would be the leader. Naruto didn't stop. It was too dangerous with Kuji around. "Hey I'm talking to you."  
  
Letting out a sigh Naruto stopped and turned to face the annoying kids. He noted they were probably older then him by two years but they obviously didn't have a clue how hard life could really be.  
  
The 'leader' looked Naruto up and down before his eyes fell on the necklace he was wearing. "That's a nice necklace you have there kid. How 'bout you give it to us and we let you go on without a scratch?"  
  
\\Oh, kuso. Chikushoo baka's. Naruto, forget them. Just leave them alone. You can't do anything, it could cause the whole mission to fall apart.\\ Kyuubi said franticly.  
  
Naruto didn't say anything as he looked down so that shadows were cast over his eyes.  
  
"Hey kid, are you too scared to say anything? Do you want to go back to your mama?" The 'leader' teased earning laughter from his companions.  
  
All this accomplished was that Naruto started to shake with memories that the laughter brought back. So many bad memories, so much he wanted to forget.  
  
"Are you deaf or what? I said hand over the necklace." He was becoming impatient. Not many people lasted this long when he had his mind set on something.  
  
"Leave me alone." Naruto whispered.  
  
"Eh, did I hear right? You want us to leave you alone?" The others laughed with him. "What's the matter with you? Did your parents abandon you? Because they realized what a loser and dropout you were?"  
  
Naruto's blood was starting to boil as he felt Kyuubi respond inside of him. Not much could set the fox off unless someone insulted his carrier. Kyuubi had taken a liking in Naruto at a young age for his way of surving in a world that had left him as an outcast. Even if the boy never openly admitted it he cared for Kyuubi like a brother and it was more then anyone had done for Kyuubi in a long time.  
  
Naruto didn't know his parents, hell he didn't even know which Village he belonged to. He had been found on a battle field when he just was a baby and no one had cared if he died when they'd seen the marks on his cheeks. Insulting Naruto in that area was like insulting Kyuubi. He knew he held responsibility for Naruto's fate and took it VERY personally when some one took it up.  
  
\\Ok brat, forget I said anything before. Let's beat these bastards to liquid.\\ If Kyuubi could he would have cracked his knuckles. \\Just remember with Kuji around you can't show me. And you can't show off your strongest jutsu's or your bloodline. He will use EVERYTHING against you if he can.\\  
  
*Hai, let me just use the Fuuchouin Thread Technique on them.* (1)  
  
Kyuubi smiled. \\Go ahead and tie them up, brat.\\  
  
Naruto raised his head looking directly at the leader. His eyes were slightly darker from the anger he held within. "I'll give you one chance to get away before it's too late."  
  
The gang stared at him as if he was insane. The people that were still at the scene stared as they watched the blond go up against the gang. The leader looked around to see that they were being watched and felt that he needed to maintain his respect.  
  
"Just give me the damn necklace." He reached out to grab it but Naruto moved suddenly a few feet away, out of reach of the leader.  
  
Naruto reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a round bell with a hole in it. He held it between two of his fingers. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto said. Loud enough to make sure the others heard him. He then brought the bell to his mouth.  
  
The gang members prepared themselves for an attack of some kind. However the leader didn't take him seriously. "Don't mess with me shrimp." He rushed towards Naruto.  
  
Naruto bit down on the opening of the bell.  
  
The next thing anyone knew, Naruto was behind his enemy half sitting down with one knee on the ground. One hand held out the bell from his body while the other one was slightly bent only reaching half the way up to the bell. His eyes were half closed. The leader stood there as if he were frozen where only a moment ago he had been running at high speed. From the bell and through Naruto's fingers there was a thin thread. It stretched all the way to the leader and held his entire body in place. Naruto cut the thread with his finger but the leader remained frozen in place.  
  
"The threads will hold you there for a couple of hours. I wouldn't recommend that any one of your friends try to cut them, if they cut them wrong the threads will kill you instantly. The threads will loosen up on their own after a few hours."  
  
Naruto put the bell back into his pocket and walked away as if nothing had happened. His face betrayed nothing he felt or thought.  
  
Once he was out of sight he called, "You can come out now Kuji, it's annoying to have you hiding when I know you are there."  
  
Out of the shadows stepped a man around his thirties with black hair and a long coat. "How long have you known I was here?" If Naruto hadn't known better, he would have said Kuji was flirting with him. Now that was a thought he could do without.  
  
"Long enough. Cut the crap Kuji, I know why you were following me. I was just on my way back now." He continued to walk out of the gate of Konoha.  
  
"Since you didn't return when it turned dark I was sent to find where you were hiding." Kuji said.  
  
"I was asked to go and buy the latest copy of Come Come Paradise when I was on my way back. You know how that pervert Rekoji is when it comes to these books." Naruto grabbed the latest copy he had in his pocket. Good thing it was true and that he had bought it. "And then you saw what happened."  
  
"Hai, that was one impressive technique you used on him. Not one scratch to either one of you. When did you learn that one?" Kuji asked.  
  
"A long time ago, probably when you where in your twenties."  
  
\\Good answer.\\ Kyuubi cheered him on.  
  
"Very funny. You know how you didn't hurt him at all? Every one else you've met was send to a bloody grave."  
  
Without flinching Naruto said in a bored voice. "He wasn't worth it." With that he sped up to create more distance between them.  
  
Behind him Kuji watched as Naruto was lost out of sight. "You aren't like us and your motivations aren't like ours. When I find out what they are, I will kill you." He pulled a knife out of nowhere. "Count on it."  
  
TBC...  
  
AN: (1) - This technique comes from Kazu-chan in Get Backers, another anime series I recommend you watch, not as good as Naruto but very close ^_^  
  
Next Chapter: The moment you have all been waiting for. Chapter 10 - The Path of Memories. The enemy is closing in. The beginning of the show down about Naruto's past. 


	10. Chapter 10 The Path of Memories

Author Note: Well, here it is. It didn't go as I planned because I didn't know where to cut this one. And it was so much longer then I first thought but what are double episodes for if not to be longer? ^_^ I don't have much to say. I'm working on the next chapter in all of my stories and with school it takes time. ~I leave for school at 7.10 a.m. and don't come home until around 8.00-10.00 pm each night. Then I would be so tired that I almost didn't have the energy to do anything other than shower, eat something small and then fall into bed and just sleep.  
  
Let us know what you think of this one after you've read it. It will really help me to know...  
  
Editors Note: Yeah I really wanna know what you guys think! This is the first Fan Fic I've edited so tell me if you think I'm doing a good or bad job!  
  
Okay, I have a confession to make: IT IS COMPLETELY MY FAULT THAT THIS CHAPTER HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE! I BOW MY HEAD IN SHAME! You see, Monkan sent me the chapter last friday like usual, but, well, it was Passover, and I had family here, and then... well, to tell you the truth: I'm VERY behind in watching the Naruto Anime, and so I've been trying to catch up... I still have like a season and a half to go... so... yeah, there was that, and I'm just lazy... I kept doing a Shikamaru and going "Oh it's too troublesome, I'll do it another day." Yeah. So. It's my fault, and I'm sorry, and don't kill Monkan for it! And I promise I'll be faster next time, I SWEAR! If it makes you feel any better, I stayed up until 3:45 a.m. editing it. YAWNS Alright! Bedtime for me!  
  
~Kat.  
  
Ranting: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
Warning: This contains one scene/memory from Naruto 78 so if you still haven't seen the latest episode this one will spoil slightly. But I believe you all have seen it. Sorry Kat I forgot to say it to you *hides away*.  
  
Couples: Sasunaru. Yaoi right through.  
  
Chapter 10 - The Path of Memories  
  
Written by Monkan Edited by Kat Hathaway.  
  
It had been almost two weeks since Sasuke had seen Naruto, two weeks since the kiss. No matter how embarrassed he had been at first, Sasuke felt that he missed the blond even more now that he wasn't around.  
  
He was sitting in the art room, painting. Ok, so he was also hiding from the annoying girls. They hadn't stopped asking him if he was alright after the field trip. They went on and on about how worried they were that he had been hurt. In the end he'd come to the conclusion that if he didn't get away from them soon he would knock himself out. His sanctuary was the art room. How much he loved the art room. He'd get the key from Iruka and then he could just sit there and paint. The silence was one of the best things he heard sometimes, it let him think in peace. He was doing the painting from the field trip. Iruka wanted all of them in two days. He was painting the clearing as he remembered it. It surprised him how clearly he remember that place, every detail was marked in his memory.  
  
He was thinking about the "dream," as he had come to call it, that he had had in the clearing. It bugged him that it seemed like something important but he couldn't remember why.  
  
When he looked at the clock he saw, much to his disappointment, that he had to go to his English class soon. He looked at what he had painted.  
  
It was beautiful, almost alive. He'd really out done himself this time. He moved it into another room where he kept his work. As he was about to walk out he saw the one he had made last week and picked it up. It was a sketch of Naruto. He was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, a big smile on his face. Sasuke hadn't realized what he was doing before Sakura had snuck up to him and peeked over his shoulder. She'd said it was a very good picture. Then she had grabbed his arm saying he could do a better of someone close to him, like her no doubt. He had shaken her off and gone back to what he was doing.  
  
Sighing he put it down and walked out of the room. As he walked to his next class he didn't really see the hall and the other students. It was like he was walking in a dream. When he got to the class he heard that their English teacher was sick and that they had the rest of the day free. Sasuke didn't hear anything as the girls immediately gathered around him asking him out for a date. He just sat in his chair looking at nothing in particular. The wind came through the open window.  
  
^~^Sasu Flashback^~^  
  
Sasuke was sitting behind a desk with huge bunches of papers on. The window was open, letting the wind in. He sighed as he read a mission report. He was bored out of his sanity. For the last 9 hours he had done nothing but read through reports of finished D to B ranked missions. This wasn't how he had planed to spend the day. He had thought he could go out and meet Naruto like he promised today. He really had hoped to make it. Today was an important day for them. But once he set his foot in the office he had been drowned in paperwork.  
  
"Naruto's probably mad at me for not meeting him today." When he thought of the blond shinobi he laid the paper down and his head followed. Just a little harder. He groaned. "Hell, even I'm mad at myself for not seeing him on this day."  
  
He hadn't realized the person he was thinking about had just entered through the window and was standing there with crossed arms. Sasuke just went on.  
  
"Of all day's Tsunade had to leave for a meeting, it had to be today of all days." Sasuke banged his head against the desk repeatedly. "Why today of all days? Why today?"  
  
"You are going to get a headache if you keep that up."  
  
Sasuke raised his head and looked in the direction of the voice. "Naruto."  
  
Naruto smiled his fox smile as he walked over to Sasuke. He reached out with his hand and gently grasped Sasuke's chin before pressing his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. Deepening the kiss. When they parted they were both panting. "Missed me?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Always." Sasuke stole another kiss from Naruto. "What are you doing here? You aren't on duty today."  
  
Naruto smiled more. "I know but since you didn't show up I decided to pay your highness a visit and save you."  
  
"Save me?" Sasuke looked confused.  
  
"Hai, from all this." Naruto gestured to the desk. "Come on, we're leaving." Naruto said as he dragged Sasuke up from the chair.  
  
"Wait, I can't go out the door. They will want to know if I'm done with the reports as soon as they see me. Even if we manage to sneak out I'll be recognized by anyone with this." Sasuke gestured to his Hokage clothes.  
  
"Who ever said we were going to use the door?" Naruto asked as he reached into his bag and took out a set of black clothes, throwing them to Sasuke who caught them. "Put this on. We are going to sneak out like normal ANBU members."  
  
Sasuke smiled as he understood that Naruto had it all planed out. "Watch the door."  
  
Ten minutes later they sat on the roof of Naruto's apartment, watching the sun settle over the Hokage Mountain. With both of them in ANBU uniforms it had been easy sneaking away and when they were out of sight they had removed their masks.  
  
Sasuke looked over at Naruto and admired how beautiful he was with the dying sunlight covering him, lighting up his face and hair. He looked just as innocent as always. *I don't think I will be able to live on if he ever left me.*  
  
Sasuke gently grasped Naruto's hand in his. Naruto turned his head and looked Sasuke in his eyes, smiling. "Happy anniversary, love." He said.  
  
"Happy anniversary, koibito." Sasuke said before he leaned forward and kissed...  
  
^~^End Sasu Flashback^~^  
  
Sasuke was hit in the head with something soft and came back to his senses. He looked at the paper ball in front of him. Then he heard an awful noise and turned to see that the girls were advancing on the boy who had accidentally hit him with the paper ball. *Poor, kid.*  
  
He stood up quietly and left before the girls noticed. The few guys that saw him just smirked.  
  
In no time he was on his way home. He'd picked up a few things from the art room before leaving the school.  
  
*What was that again? It was almost like a memory but it wasn't mine. Or was it? No, it's impossible for it to be. I'm not even that old. Am I going crazy? Maybe the stress has finally got to me and I'm starting to make things up. Yeah, that must be it. But at the same time it seemed so real, like it really was a memory. I could remember the feel and smell from it.* He stopped for a moment before concluding. *I'm going crazy.*  
  
He was about to turn from the street and pass over a bridge when he saw someone stumbling through the street with very bright hair and a black coat.  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
Naruto lifted his head to see Sasuke. He smiled softly at the familiar face. Sweat clinged to his forehead. He had to lean on the wall next to him.  
  
^~^Naru Flashback^~^  
  
"Hey Sasuke, why have you been acting so cold lately? Did something happen?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand dobe." Sasuke turned around to walk away.  
  
"Hey, don't call me that and don't underestimate me. I'm a lot smarter then I look, so maybe I'll understand." Naruto was getting angry. Why couldn't that bastard talk to him with just one friendly sentence?  
  
"Whatever, dobe." He just continued to walk. Naruto got angrier and ran after him, grabbing his arm, making the other boy stop.  
  
"What is it with you, baka? You close yourself up like something will harm you. You can talk to me, I don't bite, at least not hard."  
  
"You bit me quite hard during training yesterday." Sasuke pointed out.  
  
Naruto blushed. Why had he followed that instinct? "Oh, that, well, gomen but that still doesn't explain why you are so cold now."  
  
Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto's intense look. "You would hate me."  
  
"Huh, why would I do that? I'm sure it can't be that bad."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Sasuke challenged.  
  
Never being the one to back down, Naruto said: "Sure, tell me what it is and we'll see if I hate you." In Naruto's mind he said.  
  
*I could never hate you. If you knew what I feel for you, you would be the one to hate me.*  
  
Sasuke looked at Naruto to see if he was serious. The next moment he had bent his head down and softly kissed the shorter boy.  
  
"Do you hate me now?"  
  
^~^End Naru Flashback^~^  
  
Pushing himself off the wall he had been leaning against, Naruto took a few unsteady steps before falling to the ground.  
  
Sasuke dropped what he held and ran to Naruto. People that were around stopped what they were doing and came closer to him to see what was wrong.  
  
Sasuke knelt down beside the blond.  
  
^~^Sasu Flashback^~^  
  
Sasuke and Naruto were walking down the street, laughing at some silly joke they'd heard from Sakura about Kakashi and Iruka. People looked at them and couldn't help but smile slightly. There was no way they could be in a bad mood when those two were around. Suddenly there was a shout from a man in a red outfit.  
  
"BEHOLD MY POWER."  
  
Shuriken's and kunai's started raining from him in all directions. People screamed and ran to take cover before the weapons reached them.  
  
Sasuke felt Naruto push him out of the way of the kunai's and shielding him.  
  
When he didn't hear the sound of weapons piercing everything they could reach he started to get up but found that Naruto wouldn't move. "Naruto, what's wrong?"  
  
"Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" Sakura screamed as she and Kakashi rushed to them. Kakashi grabbed Naruto and lifted him off Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke was grateful for the help but that didn't last long as he looked over at his friend and saw him laying on his stomach, his back was pierced by at least 6 shuriken's and god knows how many kunai's.  
  
"Naruto!" The scream echoed through Konoha.  
  
^~^End Sasu Flashback^~^  
  
Sasuke shook Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto?" He asked, trying to get the other boys attention. Naruto opened his sky blue eyes and stared at Sasuke's face. "Sasuke?"  
  
The people standing around sighed with relief before some of them started to whisper.  
  
Sasuke ignored them. "What happened to you? Are you hurt somewhere?"  
  
Naruto pushed himself into a sitting position before he collected his strength and stood up. Half way up he winched with pain. Naruto's hand flew to the place where it hurt and gasped as hot flames shot through his side. Bending over with the pain Naruto steadied himself on Sasuke.  
  
"Naruto?" Sasuke said again, but now he was worried. He then noticed the blood on Naruto's hand. "You need to get to the hospital." He said in a hurried tone.  
  
Naruto shook his head. "No, I need to see Hokage-sama."  
  
"Like hell you need. You need to go to the hospital first." Sasuke couldn't believe it. Naruto was hurt and he wanted to see the Hokage before taking care of his wounds. Sasuke tried to drag Naruto with him toward the hospital but Naruto wouldn't have any of it and pushed Sasuke away. Sasuke landed on the ground.  
  
"You don't understand, I have to see your Hokage." He swore silently as he saw the crowd that was gathering around him.  
  
He tried to walk in the direction of the Hokage's office but stopped after just three steps. He fell to his knees. *Damn at this rate I won't make it.*  
  
Some of the people watching had helped Sasuke stand up again. He walked back to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You!" A shinobi in the crowd exclaimed. "Is it you?" He asked.  
  
Naruto looked up and recognized the man from his mission. "I need to talk to the Hokage. It's important. Please get him."  
  
If Sasuke didn't know better he would have said that Naruto was pleading the man.  
  
"Don't worry." The man disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
Naruto closed his eyes.  
  
^~^Naru Flashback^~^  
  
"Hey, are you alright? Sacredy-cat?"  
  
"Naruto!"  
  
"There's no way an idiot like you are the Sasuke I know."  
  
^~^End Naru Flashback^~^  
  
Naruto open his eyes again and stared at Sasuke. *What is this I keep seeing?* Then he reached into his coat and pulled the fastening open slightly to let his wound get some fresh air. *Kuso, Kuji's attack was pretty strong.* He winched as the cold air hit the wound.  
  
Breathing deeply Naruto concentrated on sending chakra to his wound. Slowly healing it.  
  
^~^Naru & Sasu Flashback^~^  
  
Sasuke raised himself to his feet, standing shakily on them. "I everything once before. Never again. I don't want to see my most precious comrades die in front of me."  
  
Naruto stared at Sasuke. "Precious Comrades."  
  
Memories of Sakura as she tried to protect Sasuke earlier flashed through Naruto's mind. "I won't ever let my comrades die." He saw Kakashi's smiling face and his calm voice.  
  
"I get it..." Naruto said slowly as he stood up. "That's right."  
  
"Because he was like me... because he's lived the feeling of sadness and loneliness like I did. I thought he is strong because he's living in such loneliness and kept fighting for himself."  
  
Sasuke stood beside him, his face showed surprise and shock. "Naruto."  
  
"But real strength isn't something like that. You cannot gain real strength from fighting only for yourself.  
  
Haku's smiling face flashed through his head. "Is there somebody precious to you? When a person wants to protect something or somebody precious to him..." Naruto remembered Iruka-sensei as he saved him from Mizuki's gigantic shuriken. Haku as he took the death blow from Kakashi instead of Zabuza. "...he can be truly strong." Haku's voice said.  
  
Inari with the rest villagers from the village as they stood up to protect their village and everyone in it.  
  
Naruto raised his hand. The memories of Haku's back walking away form him. "You will become strong."  
  
Sasuke's eyes widen as Naruto brought his hands together. Sasuke gasped. Naruto screamed as he pulled out a massive amount of chakra.  
  
"What amount of chakra is he creating!? Is this Naruto?"  
  
"I'll definitely... protect them until the end!"  
  
^~^End Naru & Sasu Flashback^~^  
  
Sasuke watched Naruto closely. It felt like some kind of puzzle was coming together. Like he was finally remembering something important. And all was linked to the boy in front of him. But a big piece was still missing.  
  
^~^Sasu Flashback^~^  
  
"Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke walked up to Naruto as he stood watching the Hokage Mountain in front of them.  
  
"Just thinking." He answered. "How much life goes on like this and nothing really changes for so long." He said in a sad tone.  
  
"What are talking about?"  
  
Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes. "What am I to you? You say you love me and I love you back but you still hide me from the village, from everyone. It's like I'm not meant to exist beside you in the world outside our bedroom."  
  
"Naruto..." Sasuke was cut off.  
  
"It's been 7 years, and all the time we've had to sneak around and act like nothing's happened in public. I see other people that are closer to you in public, like on a stage, while I stand behind the curtain. Do you know how much that eats at my heart Sasuke? How much it hurts to be denied something as simple as that? Are you ashamed of me or something? Or is it that you just don't want an empty bed to sleep in?"  
  
Sasuke was speechless. What could had driven Naruto to this point? All he knew was that he had thought Naruto was happy with him, as they were now, but apparently the blond had held so much inside that he hadn't dared to let out. He actually didn't know what to say, he wasn't used to this kind of situation. What could he say? How could he repair the unknown damage he had put on his lover?  
  
"Naruto... I didn't mean to hurt you. I do love you with all my heart. I thought you wanted to keep it private as much as I did... if you had said to me earlier how you felt about it, you wouldn't have had to suffer as much as you have."  
  
"It's too late for that now. I can only hope that I won't have to wait too long." Naruto said as the ghost of a smile played on his lips.  
  
"I'll try not to make you wait, I promise, but you know how busy I am now, with the peace treaty and all."  
  
"You don't have to explain, I know." Naruto looked over at the mountain again. "I want you to know that I will wait until that day comes. I won't give up on us." The smile was more evident now.  
  
Sasuke smiled back at Naruto. "A chance is all I asked for." Sasuke looked over at the mountain for a minute. "You really look more like him every day that passes." He said finally, after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The 4th."  
  
^~^End Sasu Flashback^~^  
  
The man from before landed in front of Sasuke and Naruto with the Hokage right behind him, along with a few other ANBU. The Hokage walked directly toward Naruto.  
  
"What is it? Did something happen to the mission?"  
  
People started to whisper again among themselves. Who was this stranger? What kind of mission? What was happening? "Get these people out of here, now." The 46th ordered.  
  
"Yes and no." Naruto open his eyes and then reached into his coat again to retrieve a scroll. "The mission is completed. There's no doubt about it but there are some side effects." Naruto slowly stood up with much more ease then before. That shocked everyone. The 46th Hokage stared into Naruto's face which bore a serious expression. "Kuji and a few of his friends are on their way here right now as we speak."  
  
The 46th's eyes widened. "Kuji, as in Memorlis Kuji?" Naruto nodded. "Shimatta. Tomino, gather all Jounin and ANBU members that are in Konoha at this moment. I want them to be here as soon as possible."  
  
The ANBU nodded before disappearing. "Excuse me Hokage-sama but who is this Kuji?" Another asked.  
  
"Ever heard of the earthquake in the Hidden Sand?" Naruto asked. Sasuke walked closer to Naruto to stand behind him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That wasn't true, it was a slaughter and he did it. Memorlis Kuji, Master of the Demon Knives. He's the last of his kind but the most dangerous."  
  
The ANBU looked scared. "He did all that by himself?"  
  
"Hai." Naruto said. "Did you know he even took on the sand demon and won?"  
  
Some of the ANBU looked pale under their masks. More Jounin and ANBU members started to fill the place. They were filled in on what was happening.  
  
Sasuke didn't have a clue what they were talking about. He hadn't heard of a slaughter in Hidden Sand. "What are you talking about?" He asked Naruto.  
  
"4 years ago, you heard of the horrible earthquake that almost destroyed Hidden Sand?"  
  
Sasuke nodded.  
  
"It was just a cover up story to hide the true cause. A man with the knives of the demons walked into the village and killed every one that came in his way. Man or woman, young or old, shinobi or civilian, it didn't matter. He killed them all. The people tried to stop him but nothing they did could stop the flying knives he held in his hands. After he had satisfied his thirst for blood he left them to pick up the dead. After that they made up the story that you learned about. Only the people in high places know of the truth, like the five Kages and their most trusted people. Another reason for the cover up was because they thought they could get rid of Kuji before something new happened and it would leak out. There is curse on that man. Because he is a master of Demon Knives he fights with knives that are cursed and by doing so he put a curse on every person he kills."  
  
Naruto was deep in thought for a moment. *That is only part of his curse. A man that evil doesn't even deserve to live in this world.* He looked at Sasuke. Sasuke hadn't moved one inch and Naruto couldn't read his expression. "Sasuke?" Naruto reached out to touch Sasuke's arm.  
  
\\Watch out brat, he's here\\  
  
There was a loud explosion that made every one turn toward the new huge hole in Konoha's wall.  
  
When the smoke cleared, five men stood on the crumbled wall, Kuji in front of them. Kuji smiled evily when he saw the one person he would most enjoy killing.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto."  
  
Naruto turned to face Kuji. "Memorlis Kuji."  
  
"I must say you are the first person to stay alive after one of my attacks. You never stop to surprise me." As he said the last sentence he pulled three black knives out of thin air. "Make this enjoyable for me, will you? I will treasure the look on your face when you die."  
  
Naruto was walking towards Kuji as he reached up to the main fastening on his coat. "Unfortunately I'm not here to entertain you." With that he completely removed his coat. Under it Naruto was wearing a pair of black trousers and a shirt in a bright orange colour. The right side of it was slightly darker and wet from the spilled blood of his wound. At his waist was fastened a sword. From his wrists to his elbows bandages were wrapped tightly.  
  
Naruto and Kuji didn't move as they kept on staring at each other. The air got thicker with the tension and everyone there could feel it. One of the men behind Kuji jumped forward. He landed between Kuji and Naruto.  
  
"Let me handle him, Kuji-sama." The man said. He was not older then twenty with grey hair. Kuji smiled and stood up normally.  
  
"Sure, show me how well you can do against him."  
  
Tbc....  
  
Author note: What a cliff hanger but I had to cut it somewhere. Don't dislike me for it. It makes it all more fun. Let me/us know what you think of this story. I haven't said it in a long time in this story but.... please review more... I need the encouragement to keep this story alive. This is a little sad to say but Kat won't edit my story anymore. So leave something for her too, she deserve it. ^_^ ... I mean it... a short working relationship but it was worth it...  
  
To Kat: I know I've improved my English thanks to you so... many thanks to you. ^_^ ~ ^_^  
  
So from now on the spelling and grammar will be horrible again, I know, so no flames needed on that subject ok? *phew* I'm about done with chap 11 but I still have some left and then I need to through it too. But it's even longer then this one and I really hope it won't let you down; I worked very hard on it to get it right. I'm no pro on attacks and fighting scenes and I try not to repeat myself on some words. But I will try getting it up soon.  
  
Next Up: Chapter 11 – I remember you. The ultimate Battle. 


	11. Chapter 11 I remember you The ultimate ...

Author Note: For this one I suggest you listen to Naruto's second album, songs: Orochimaru (both), Evil, Vengeful Person, Raikiri and Hinata vs. Neji. I also listened to the song 'Until the day I die' I found a few days earlier.  
  
I really hope you like it. I worked hard and long on it and as usual it got longer than I first thought it would be, but that's just more for you to read. ^_^  
  
Let me know what you think.. I'm dying to know. *Jumping up and down.*Plus I have a new beta reader now. Look under the title to see who it is.  
  
Itsu Made Mo Dobe  
  
Written by Monkan and Edited by asaroth  
  
Chapter 11 – I remember you. The ultimate Battle.  
  
Kuji stepped back which made Naruto raise his eyebrow in surprise.  
  
\\Watch out, you don't know what he can do. He's not as dangerous as Kuji, but watch your back.\\ Kyuubi advised.  
  
*I already know that. Just stand back until I need your help.*  
  
\\Good luck...kid.\\  
  
The unknown man made a few seals with his hands then disappeared. Before anyone knew it, he was already face to face with Naruto. Blood trickled down his arm as he had his hand deeply inside of Naruto's stomach.  
  
"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled from where he was standing and Kakashi had to hold him back.  
  
The shinobi giggled lightly as he raised his head to stare into Naruto's open eyes that were filled with shock. "Too slow." Naruto's opponent said. Naruto opened his mouth only to have a thin line of blood falling from the corner of his mouth. The grey man drew his hand further into Naruto's stomach and then out again.  
  
The grey man backed away a few steps and held his hand in front of him. It was covered with blood. His nails were long and despite the red colour covering them Sasuke could see they had a silver tone to them.  
  
"With my speed and my silver beast attack there is no way you can survive. You are just as harmless as a school girl." The man said in a confident tone.  
  
Naruto coughed up more blood as he held his bleeding stomach. He raised his head and smirked at the enemy. "Stop being so damn confident."  
  
Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Bunshin?" The grey man said. "Kuso where is he?" He looked around in every direction.  
  
"Right here." The voice came from above him.  
  
The man looked up and saw Naruto standing on a nearby house roof. "You shouldn't assume anything just by the appearance of your opponent. That's the first and worst mistake you can do."  
  
Naruto crouched down and disappeared out of sight.  
  
"Where did he go?" The shinobi looked around with his hands ready to fight if Naruto decided to attack.  
  
"Up here." Everyone looked up to the sky to see Naruto going high up in the air. He was right in front of the sun and the light momentarily blinded the grey man. Naruto took the chance and moved his drawn sword to the side as he made hand seals with his free hand.  
  
"Sword no Jutsu: Slicing sun." He grabbed the sword with both hands and swung it from one side to his other creating long blades of light that sliced through the air and as the man was still blinded by the sun he couldn't see them all. They hit the ground right in front of him, sending him with tremendous force right into Konoha's wall making another huge crack in it.  
  
Naruto landed in a crouch as the defeated man fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Kuji looked over at the beaten man. He then looked back at his remaining three followers. "Anyone else?"  
  
Two of them exchanged a nod before they walked past either side of Kuji. One of them had a strange glow on his hand as the other wore a pair of glasses that covered his eyes completely.  
  
*What the hell is these guys?*  
  
The one with the glow started to make a strange seal as he held his eyes on Naruto's body. The one with the glasses walked calmly closer. Naruto held his weapon firmly in his hands.  
  
The one coming closer stopped and raised his hand only to lower his glasses. His eyes were still closed. "Ninpou genjutsu: Darkness harmony." His eyes shot open and pale purple eyes stared into Naruto's.  
  
It felt like someone was looking right into his mind. Naruto didn't like it. He tried to break the contact but found that he couldn't. *What the...*  
  
As if on cue darkness flashed around him. *Not good, not good. Got to move.*  
  
"Hey kid what's your name?"  
  
Naruto's eyes shot open as he recognized that voice. Before him the blackness had been replaced by a scene he thought he had forgotten.  
  
A blond boy around 6 years old was walking through the streets of a village when he was stopped by someone. He looked curiously at the strange man.  
  
"Naruto" The boy said.  
  
"Well Naruto. What would you say about a meal for free?"  
  
At the mention of food the boy nodded eagerly. "Come with me." The man said as he walked into a house nearby. Naruto followed as his stomach growled at the thought of food.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The little boy screamed as the hand came into contact with his shoulder. It felt like it was on fire. No, worse then that. It couldn't be described.  
  
For four days he had been there in the dark room. No food, no water. Nothing like that kind man had promised. He was weak, useless. He couldn't defend himself from his tormentor that had beaten and kicked him for four days straight.  
  
Then the hand had gone but the pain lingered.  
  
"Get out, get out of my sight. You are on your own now. You can't trust anyone. You are alone. Do whatever you can to survive or die. Run, run from everything and never return to it. Never look back. Use your strength to survive."  
  
That voice he had tried so hard to forget. It was taunting him, lecturing him now like it had then.  
  
He felt weak, as if his energy was being drained from him. Naruto fell to his knees as he felt himself become weaker. *Just let my nightmare end here.* He felt Kyuubi in the distance but the voice was too far away. He just wanted it all to end.  
  
"I'm happy that I have you in my life."  
  
Huh?  
  
"I will never leave you dobe."  
  
What...  
  
"Sasuke, do you think this will last?"  
  
...is...  
  
"I won't leave you here, baka."  
  
... this...  
  
"If this is the only way to save the person I love then so be it."  
  
...that I'm...  
  
"I've been happy these past 8 years."  
  
...remembering?...  
  
"You still have work to do for Hidden Leaf. The peace treaty. I'll wait for you."  
  
"Don't talk like that, you are a hero now.... you can't leave me now."  
  
...Sasuke...  
  
"Look at the sky, Naruto."  
  
...did we...  
  
"I love you, Sasuke. Forever"  
  
"I love you too, dobe."  
  
...get a second...  
  
Sasuke's face smiled at him. "Naruto."  
  
...chance?  
  
I can't leave him now when I've found him again.  
  
Naruto felt like he was being dragged back to reality. He could see the two men in front of him. Kuji stood behind them with a big smile on his face. What he wouldn't give to wipe that smile off his face.  
  
The one with the glasses was staring at him and the one behind him was... what was he doing? Whatever it was, it made him feel weak. The first one knew something was wrong as he couldn't feel the normal bond he had with his victims. He told his partner to hurry up.  
  
*Kyuubi, what are they doing?*  
  
\\You are back kid? I thought I had lost you for a second. I couldn't hear you.\\  
  
*I'm fine now. Tell me.*  
  
\\The first one caught you in a genjutsu, what kind I don't know. The other one is slowly stealing your chakra. He hasn't come to mine yet so he's still in for a surprise.\\  
  
*Good, let's finish this together now. You know what to do.*  
  
\\Hai. Just say when.\\  
  
Behind Naruto everyone was wondering what was happening. Kakashi had to lay a hand on Sasuke's shoulder to keep him from going in. Some ANBU had tried to interfere but were knocked back by the last unknown enemy. He was using some kind of wind barrier. He was focused on maintaining some kind of wind barrier to hold them back.  
  
Sasuke felt something strange with his eyes. It was as if he could see things clearer by the minute. But at the moment all of his attention was focused on Naruto who was still crouching on the ground.  
  
Naruto looked up. "I'm not out yet. Eat this!" The man with the glow started to scream and bend over with pain for some unknown reason. The other one got a taste of his own jutsu as Naruto threw back a sample of a genjutsu he knew contained one of his worst memories. It made the other man hold his head in distress as he watched the scene over and over again.  
  
Naruto was standing shakily on his feet. The anger on kuji's face was the one thing that made it worth it all.  
  
"Did you actually think that amateurs like that could stop me?" Naruto looked over at the last shinobi that was holding back the others. *I got to get him to before I go after Kuji.* Naruto pulled out a different kunai and stabbed his own shadow with it. He then made ten different hand seals. "Shadow hand." Nothing happened. Naruto pulled back his hand and held it ready like he would grip someone's neck. "Kage no jutsu." He brought it forward in the direction the wind-man stood and from Naruto's hand a gigantic shadow hand burst through the air mimicking a real hand. It was fast and the man didn't have time to cancel his wind jutsu and move before the shadow hand clamped around him and slammed him into the wall behind. The shadow withdrew a little and the man took the moment to escape. Unfortunately for him his retreat wasn't an option. A black knife tore its way through his chest and killed him immediately. He fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Sasuke along with a few others gasped at that. The knife returned back to its owner. Kuji just stood there like nothing had happened. He then threw three other knives. One killed the man with the silver claws, splashing the man's blood all over the wall. The other two men didn't stand a chance either.  
  
"Now that they are out of the way, shall we being?" Kuji asked.  
  
Naruto clenched his fists. "You didn't have to kill them." He said angrily.  
  
"They proved to be useless and I don't need useless followers. Let me see your blood. Let me feel the breath of death down my neck like you let so many others feel." Kuji said as he went into an attack position.  
  
Without warning he threw one of the black knives at Naruto. Naruto dodged it easily and it missed his shoulder. The few Jounins that were standing behind Naruto jumped out of the way. It started to glow green and went right into the building behind the ninjas. Upon impact it created a shockwave that sent a few shinobis flying along with a good portion of the house. Naruto didn't move after dodging the knife. His attention was on Kuji.  
  
*It wont be easy, if I lose to Kuji then he can have his fun with everyone in Konoha just as he had in Hidden Sand.*  
  
The material on Naruto's shoulder suddenly was ripped to shreds, leaving a good part of his shoulder bare. On his shoulder an ANBU tattoo was visible, the only different was that it had another spiral going right through it from the left side.  
  
Naruto picked up his sword from the ground where he had dropped it and held it with one hand at his side. The wind blew through his hair.  
  
"Lets put an end to this."  
  
Kuji smirked. "I never wanted it any other way. I'll be the one to kill you, carrier of the cursed ANBU mark and the last member of the Uzumaki bloodline."  
  
"So you know about that? Huh." Naruto said.  
  
"I'm not so stupid to let someone like you fight me without knowing your weakness and strength. I must say I'm impressed by your heritage. I never quite found out what your special blood allows you to do, yet, but not many have such fine and rare blood running through their veins. Never the less, I'm not sure if it's enough to stand against my knives."  
  
"We'll just have to see about that."  
  
"Enough talking"  
  
Kuji rushed toward Naruto. He pulled out two black knives out of thin air and threw them at Naruto. Naruto jumped out of the way, what he didn't expect was for the knives to turn around and chase after him. *Shimatta! Kyuubi, a little help here.*  
  
When the knives were about to hit him, Naruto held his hand in front of them and send a large amount of chakra in their path, knocking the knives out and rendering them useless on the ground..  
  
He landed a few feet away from them. "Not good enough." Kuji just said. Before Naruto could react more knives came at him from behind. Suddenly a new pain ripped through his shoulder distracting him long enough to let the knives hit him in his leg and arm. Blood coloured the ground red.  
  
No one moved. Kuji smirked at the wounded blond. "This is a little disappointing. I thought you were stronger than that."  
  
Naruto coughed up blood and fell to his hands and knees. His shoulder hurt like hell. *What's happening? Why does it hurt so much?*  
  
The ANBU in the background had spread out. Some of them stood around the 46th, protecting him should anything come. Other Jounins were prepared to enter the fight.  
  
Sasuke didn't know what to do, part of him wanted to run away from this, but a much bigger part of his heart wanted for him to run to Naruto. Kakashi still had a firm grip on Sasuke's shoulders, preventing him from doing anything.  
  
Naruto pulled out the knives and they fell to the ground, disappearing. Sasuke stood still, watching the tattoo on Naruto's shoulder. It was shifting from black to red and back again. "What is that and what's happening to it?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi looked down at Sasuke with a sad expression. "It's a cursed ANBU tattoo. It's just like the normal ANBU tattoo, only this one isn't earned through hard work and training. You don't earn it at all, it's given to you against your will. Most of them are just children with some special bloodline that has almost gone from the world; these are the only ones marked with it. Then they are used for assassinations and suicide missions. They live in a different world from ours. Killing are a daily occurrence for most of them. They are on their own to survive. Most of them are killed before they even turn 15, it's the law they live by. No matter how hard you try, the cursed tattoo will lead to your death somehow. There's no way around it. I'm sorry to say that boy will probably face his fate soon. You can see how it shifts colour?"  
  
Sasuke nodded.  
  
"It's a sign for that something is wrong. The one that gave him that tattoo is watching over him. HE is the one that will decide what will happen. Once the watchers don't have any use of them, if they are too weak, they will send their death note through the tattoo. That's the fail-safe that no one can run away from."  
  
Iruka came up to them. "How do you know all this?" Some of the other Chuunins had come too.  
  
Kakashi closed his only visible eye. "I had a friend with that curse a long time ago. He was killed because he was too weak after a mission."  
  
Iruka and Sasuke didn't say anything. Thoughts and memories swirled around in Sasuke's mind.  
  
*Will that happen to Naruto too?* Sasuke shook his head. *No, it can't.*  
  
"Are you crying Naruto?"  
  
I can't...  
  
Sitting on his knees in the mud. The rose lay on the grave.  
  
... lose him...  
  
"How I miss you, Naruto. Nothing is the same without you."  
  
...when I...  
  
"I love you so much it hurts too much to stay here without you."  
  
...found him...  
  
"Itsu made mo, dobe."  
  
...again.  
  
"Iie! (No)" Sasuke freed himself from Kakashi's grip and ran to Naruto. Even if Naruto didn't remember anything from their life together like Sasuke finally did, he wouldn't stand back and watch him die again.  
  
Reaching Naruto he placed one hand on the wound on Naruto's arm, the other one was placed on his shoulder. Naruto looked up at Sasuke the moment he felt his hands on him.  
  
Kuji had been about to send another attack at Naruto but the sudden intrusion stopped him. *Who the hell is that? Is that someone close to Naruto? Then I can use him.*  
  
"Sasuke..." The pain had made him start to sweat. It mixed with the blood as it ran down his body.  
  
Sasuke's eyes were glazed. Naruto felt like someone was putting tears in his eyes. He hadn't cried since he was little and even then it hadn't been tears he couldn't explain.  
  
"If you die again Naruto, know that I'll die too." Sasuke's voice wasn't louder then a whisper. "I'll die too." Sasuke grasped one of Naruto's hands and entwined their fingers together. "I won't make the same mistake this time. Never turn your back on me again."  
  
Naruto looked into Sasuke's face. Was he remembering the same things as he? All he could do was nod. He was cut off by a sudden strike of pain in his shoulder that made him bend over and hold his free hand over the tattoo. What was happening to it?  
  
"Say goodbye to your friend." Kuji pulled out a dozen of pure red knives and threw them at the couple. Naruto looked up sharply as Sasuke did the same. Naruto was ready to jump out of their path when the pain in his shoulder increased. Sasuke looked at the closing knives. It was then that he saw something and he grabbed Naruto around his waist and pushed them to the left.  
  
The knives flied past them and suddenly turned to the right. "Nani?" Kuji shouted, he had missed. Then he smiled, it wasn't over yet.  
  
Sasuke stood up quickly. "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu." A gigantic fireball shot through the air and hit the red knives. At first nothing happened, but soon everyone could see the shape of something in the fire. It was twisting around and then it turned to look right at Sasuke with green eyes. A horrible sound filled the air making everyone stare in fear toward the fire.  
  
Suddenly, some of the fire returned toward Sasuke and Naruto had to throw himself over Sasuke to knock them both out of the way again. The monster inside the fire turned to green smoke and went back to Kuji, who just stood there with a very angry look on his face. "How did you see that coming?" He yelled at Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke turned to stare at Kuji with his Sharingan. His forehead was covered with sweat. "I'm an Uchiha. It's in my blood to read and copy attacks."  
  
"Kuso, well I just have to kill you both now." The green smoke rose around Kuji as fire, slowly it entered his body from every direction. His eyes turned a shade of dark green as his hand, shoulders, face and legs started to transform.  
  
Iruka and Kakashi rushed over to Sasuke and Naruto along with a few other shinobis. "What the hell is he? And what was that before?"  
  
Naruto felt the pain lessen slightly and he looked over at Kuji as sharp knives or something along those lines grew out of his arms, legs and shoulders.  
  
"It's his contract. That's his face of absolute terror. When I said earlier that he was cursed I wasn't telling the whole truth. His kind was a people that made a deal with demons. They had one special contract to a demon through out their lives until they were abounded by the demon. Those red knives carry with them a part of the demon and therefore it makes them like living demons. Every person they kill, the demon can eat their soul. Those that are killed will never find true peace until the contract is broken."  
  
Kuji's hair flamed up in a red colour and grew longer.  
  
"Kuji is the last living person with such contract and he is the most evil one too. When you make a deal with the demon you give up your soul and it will never return, it's the price you pay for a contract. Because he doesn't have a soul he doesn't feel anything except for the pleasure the demon feels from killing. That has poisoned his mind for a long time."  
  
Kuji made a seal and numerous red knives came out of the air and held place around him, ready to strike on command.  
  
"He calls the knives from the demon. A never ending supply of weapons straight from hell. That's how he almost destroyed Hidden Sand and almost killed the sand demon." Naruto reached for his sword where he had dropped it on the ground.  
  
Some of the shinobis around him were shaking with fear now. "We'd better move now."  
  
Just as he said that Kuji released a rain of red knives at them. The ground exploded with their power and for a moment the growl of a monster could be heard.  
  
Naruto knew that inside a group he couldn't beat Kuji. With the tattoo hurting like that, it made it harder to concentrate. *What should I do? If I don't stop him he will kill everyone and everything.*  
  
\\Did you forget me?\\  
  
*Kyuubi.*  
  
\\Use your bloodline. It's the only way I can see at this rate. None of the others are strong enough to take him on.\\  
  
*How can you...*  
  
\\Don't waste time, brat! Use only the first gate or else you know the consequences if you fail or use the second.\\  
  
*Kyuubi, thank you.*  
  
\\Forget it.\\  
  
Naruto looked around and what met his eyes made his blood stop. The ANBU and Jounins had that tried to attack Kuji were no match for him, they had just spilled their own blood on the ground when they where hit by red knives. Some were already dead, others held their wounds as they tried to either continue attacking or get out of there.  
  
Naruto looked over at Kuji, the bastard was enjoying it. It was written all over his face. The smile made Naruto sick more than anything. How could someone take so much pleasure in killing other people that didn't stand a chance?  
  
He looked over at Kakashi and Iruka. "Make sure to get everyone out of here before more get killed."  
  
At that Naruto smiled lightly before grabbing Sasuke's hand. "I won't leave you." With that he pushed Sasuke out of the way and jumped toward Kuji. Sasuke screamed after him. He dodged a wave of knives as he ran closer. He heard someone in the background scream in pain. He was getting close enough.  
  
Unfortunately Kuji's arm grew longer and it grabbed Naruto around the neck. The hand was burning green and it was hot. "Kuso!" Naruto cursed. He had lost the sword when Kuji had grabbed him. It was lying behind him now.  
  
"Is this all you've got?" The hollow and maniac voice of Kuji said. Kuji lifted his eyes and stared right at Sasuke who had been separated from the others when Naruto had pushed him away. He was now standing in clear sight without anyone close to help him.  
  
Kuji looked back at Naruto the green colour in his eyes was shifting between darker and lighter shades. Kuji sneared at Naruto. "Is he an important person to you?" He then turned Naruto around so he could face Sasuke. "Say goodbye." Kuji whispered in his ear.  
  
Naruto struggled to breathe as his eyes widen much more than they ever had before. "Sasuke watch out!" He yelled as loud as he could.  
  
Sasuke felt something lick his neck and turned to see something similar from the form that had been inside the fire. He couldn't move for some reason and just stood there staring at the demon.  
  
"Sasuke, don't!" Naruto yelled but it was too late. Sasuke fell lifelessly to the ground. The demon stood over him with what could be described as a disappointed expression.  
  
Time stood still for Naruto. "It's your fault he died." Kuji whispered in his ear. Naruto shut his eyes as he felt rage burning through his blood. *My fault he died. Sasuke died because of me.* Sadness mixed with anger with feeling of losing someone you loved again, Naruto felt tears behind his eyes. Red chakra swirled around Naruto's feet, rising around him. It crawled around his waist and up his chest. As soon as it came into contact with Kuji's arm he had to let go as the red chakra burned him. Kuji didn't know what was happening, but he didn't like the change in Naruto, so he charged him. Naruto stared at him with hatred storming in his eyes.  
  
"Taste my fear!" Naruto yelled as he changed the seal slightly. "Henge no Jutsu." Smoke surrounded Naruto before being roughly broken by something inside of it. Something red growled inside the cloud before jumping out in plain sight. It was a big fox with nine tails waving behind it. Most of the shinobis' eyes widen as they saw something similar to the terror that had almost crushed Konoha over 200 years ago.  
  
The fox growled deep in its throat before attacking Kuji. Just as it was about to claw Kuji, that had his knives ready to strike, the fox turned into a huge mass of red chakra. It never stopped and with the slight shocked state Kuji was in, it nailed him right through his chest.  
  
It hit Kuji full force. He was send back a few meters away. There was a red mark where the chakra had hit him. It contrasted with the green so much that even a blind man could see it.  
  
Kuji was bending over with the pain the impact had created. Naruto knew this was his chance. He threw himself after his sword. He did a somersault when he grabbed it to avoid the few knives that came after him. Most of the others had taken cover and were out of the way.  
  
*Sasuke when will we get our second chance to be together?*  
  
Naruto cut his own palm with the blade of the sword so it was stained with his blood. He jumped up in the air and held it hard with both hands and when he landed again he drove it down into the earth. The ground was covered with seals after the impact or at the impact. The sky turned violet as the seals started to glow red. The dust between the seals was blown up into the air where it remained. The seals spread out and didn't stop until they had Kuji in their grip.  
  
"What the... what is this?" Kuji swore out loud a few colourful words. He couldn't move.  
  
Naruto raised his head from the crouching position he had fallen into when he had landed. "This is my special ability, my bloodline. I'm going to end your life here and now."  
  
Naruto brought his hands together connecting his thumbs, his middle finger connected with his index. They pointed up and the rest of his fingers were entwined together.  
  
Blood from his hand dripped to the ground. "Master Technique. Hidden shadow gate. Soul gate." As Naruto said that, a big gate appeared in front of him. It looked as if the gate doors were made of silver. They were outlined by the same seals and marks as those on the ground. A frame of stone rimmed it all in.  
  
*Maybe I will come with you after all, Sasuke.*  
  
"OPEN!" Naruto yelled as most of his chakra was sucked out of his body and the gates opened a second later. The gates were thrown open. The sound of voices could be heard through the darkness inside and two shadows came out to wrap around Kuji and started to pull him in.  
  
"I won't die!" Kuji ordered more of his knives to aim for the shadow's, thinking that they could still do damage but they were reflected like insects. *Shimatta!*  
  
He used all his power to stand where he was and not be dragged into wherever that gate was. The shadows tighten their grip and without much resistance Kuji was swallowed by the darkness. The gates shut close and shimmered out of sight at the same time as the seals on the ground did.  
  
Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. It was over. It was finally over.  
  
The Hokage looked out from where the ANBU had pushed him. What met his eyes was terrible. The place was basically destroyed. Nothing was the same. Big holes in the ground, pieces where missing off nearby houses, walls broken and wounded people all over the place. He had been pushed to safety but he had watched the fight. He had seen many things that shocked him. Kuji had been just like his rumour had said; a monster. Naruto had been on equal grounds with Kuji. The red chakra that he had suddenly released in his attack against Kuji and the bloodline he possess. It had been enough to hold back Kuji and eventually defeat him.  
  
*Was that his ultimate attack?* He walked into the destroyed area.  
  
*Is this what we have to pay?* He asked himself.  
  
He saw Naruto standing alone with his back to him. He wasn't moving. The 46th looked around and saw the unmoving form of another boy just as young as the one that had fought this war.  
  
He rushed over to Sasuke and moved him so that he was lying on his back. Sasuke's black bangs spilled around his face and almost reached the ground. His eyes were closed and he laid motionless. Another ANBU came over to them and sat down on the other side and checked over Sasuke.  
  
"He's not dead." The ANBU said. The older man sighed in relief.  
  
"Take care of him!" He said before he stood up and walked over to Naruto.  
  
Naruto still hadn't moved. As the old man walked closer he saw that the young boy was shaking slightly, it wasn't much, but as he came closer he saw that the tremors got stronger. He stopped to look at Naruto's back. Then something caught his attention, the tattoo on Naruto's shoulder was flaming an angry red. It was almost glowing and each time it hit a clearer shade of burning red Naruto's body tensed with it.  
  
*What's going on?*  
  
Naruto tried to handle the pain his tattoo was giving him. It wouldn't stop and with each passing time it hurt even more. He bit his lip in order to choke the scream of pain he felt rising. He felt someone behind him and turned to see the old man that had send him on this mission that turned out to have cost too many lives than it should have.  
  
The old man looked over Naruto's appearance. Sadness hit his heart full force. *Only 17 and he looks like he's been fighting a war for years. Is this the price I have to pay?*  
  
Naruto looked away from the Hokage and over at where Sasuke laid. A medical team laid him on a stretcher. Slowly he walked over to them, the old man even if he tried to stop him but failed. The short distance was longer then it should have been for him. Time had almost stopped as he got closer. One of the medics saw him and made a move to take care of his injuries as well, but was pushed aside. Naruto was now right beside Sasuke.  
  
He took in the closed eyes and how still he was. Naruto sat down and took Sasuke's hand in his. *What have I done?* His heart ached with sorrow and pain, something that couldn't heal in a long time. *It's all my fault. Sasuke, I'm so sorry!* He laid his head down on Sasuke's chest and tears escaped between his closed eyelids, soaking the shirt under his head. Then he felt something.  
  
He lifted his head and waited, holding his breath. There it was again. Sasuke's chest was moving faintly up and down in a very slow rhythm. It wasn't much but enough to keep him alive.  
  
Naruto felt a smile work its way onto his face. "Sasuke..." He whispered. Sasuke was alive. The smile was cut short as the most painful and intense shockwave of pain coursed it's way through his body. This time he couldn't hold back the scream of pain as he held his shoulder. The tattoo was practically burning red now. It didn't cease and not much longer after that Naruto passed out.  
  
His head rested against Sasuke's chest. Medic and shinobis rushed around them as they did their best to help. No one saw the trace of green leaving the place through a hole in the wall.  
  
As Naruto and Sasuke were carried away to the hospital no one was paying much attention, but those who saw the small, almost un-noticed, smile on their faces wondered what was going on with them.  
  
tbc...  
  
Author Note: Here it is, the whole new Chapter 11. It took me weeks to get it ready. Well I won't talk much longer because I'm off to a birthday party for one of my cousins now and I'm going to work on my hangover... not. I'm not going to drink too much so I'm going to work on the next chapter in Return of a Stranger. That's my next goal right now. I got the plot on this one worked out but it's the will to write, that too, that is against me. *It's so troublesome.* But don't worry I know more or less how my fics are going to go. I'm actually surprised that all of them are going as well as they are. *Looks around.* Well that's my dad and brother telling me to hurry so I'm off now. ^_^ 


	12. Chapter 12 The watcher

Author Note: I will tie this story up soon. So there aren't many chapters left on this, but there are still a few and everything isn't over. I don't know if you saw it but I left something in a previous chapter that something will happen. I got some more stories/ideas that I want to write but I won't even try on four stories at the same time, three is enough. But enjoy this story while it's going on. I thought in the beginning that I would make this longer but I don't have the energy for it anymore. Sorry, but that's the reason. I'm still happy I wrote this one and I'm really glad so many like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!  
  
Couples: SasuNaru, if you don't like that pairing then DON'T read this one, it's completely boy x boy. (^.^: of course)  
  
IMPORTANT: This is very important that you read, I've left a note in the end that depends on that you read and review to. It's about the ending. I won't say more than PLEASE READ IT.  
  
Itsu Made Mo, Dobe  
  
Written by Monkan and Edited by asaroth  
  
Chapter 12 - The watcher  
  
Everything was blurry and unfocused when Sasuke opened his eyes. The room was spinning so fast he didn't know what he wanted to do most, throw up or pass out again.  
  
He let out a groan when he pressed his hand over his eyes.  
  
"You're awake." The face of a nurse came into view when she removed his hand and made Sasuke look at her. "How do you feel?" She asked while she checked him.  
  
"I've felt better!" Sasuke said as he closed his eyes once again.  
  
"No kidding." The nurse muttered to herself. She gave a glass to Sasuke. "Drink this. You'll feel better."  
  
Sasuke took it and drank. He made a grimace as it stayed in his mouth anyway. The nurse took the glass back before getting ready to leave. "How long have I been here?"  
  
She turned to look at Sasuke. "About two days."  
  
Feeling a little better already Sasuke nodded slightly. "Did you get someone named Naruto? Blond hair, six scars on his face and about my age?"  
  
The nurse thought for a while. "No I don't think so."  
  
Sasuke sank deeper into his pillow. "Oh... ok." He wasn't here.  
  
Just as the nurse opened the doors she turned back with the hint of a smile on her lips. "No wait, he's here. He's in room 139. I didn't remember at first because he's getting special care."  
  
Before Sasuke could say anything else she was gone.  
  
"He's getting special care. Room: 139." Sasuke said to himself. Sasuke slowly pulled his blanket aside and pushed himself to the edge. When he stood up the room swayed. Sasuke put his hand to the wall for support and slowly made his way out of his room.  
  
As he walked down the hall his balance got better and he let go of the wall. He read on the passing doors what number they had and finally he got to Naruto's room.  
  
Sasuke opened it carefully and looked inside. The window was half opened to let fresh air in and on the only bed in the room, there laid Naruto. Sasuke sighed quietly in relief to see the other boy alive. He walked closer and he could see that Naruto was sleeping.  
  
As he got closer he saw that Naruto looked warm, he was sweating. When he finally was standing beside Naruto he would be a little worried because Naruto wasn't looking good at all. It looked like he had a fever, but he wasn't showing any other sign of it than the sweating.  
  
Sasuke placed one of his hands on Naruto's forehead, some of the blond hair laid under his hand.  
  
The light touch was apparently enough to wake Naruto because the next moment he was looking at Sasuke with his big blue eyes. Naruto smiled. "Hi."  
  
Sasuke couldn't do anything else but smile back. "Hi." Sasuke sat down on the edge of the bed, he removed his hand from Naruto's forehead.  
  
Neither knew what to say so they didn't even try. Sasuke looked out the open window to see the hospital garden outside, a tree with white flowers stood almost beside the window swaying in the wind and some of the flowers fell off it, blowing past the window.  
  
"Do you remember anything?" Sasuke wasn't even aware that he had asked that until he felt another hand over the one that was unconsciously clutching the sheets. He blushed when Naruto didn't answer him. Of course he wouldn't remember.  
  
Sasuke felt more embarrassed when there still wasn't any answer from the other boy. *Of course he doesn't remember anything. What was I thinking anyway? 'Hey, we were together 200 years ago, wanna hook up again?'*  
  
"I think so." Sasuke looked up. Naruto was smiling back at him. "You also remember what happened in the past?" Sasuke nodded slowly.  
  
Naruto sighed as he slowly sat up in the bed. "So what now?"  
  
That one confused Sasuke. "Nani? What do you mean what now?"  
  
Naruto looked right at Sasuke. "I don't have a place to call home and I don't know any other life right now than that of a cursed ANBU. I'm not saying that I don't want to stay with you because I don't want anything else more than to do just that, but... I don't think so many people will be happy to have me in Konoha."  
  
Sasuke moved closer to Naruto. "I don't CARE what others will think of us this time. All I want is you, to make up for the mistakes I made with you in the past. You'll learn how to live another life and I'm sure that everything will turn out alright."  
  
Sasuke reached up with his hand to Naruto's face and cupped his cheek. "I won't hide you away again. Not this time!"  
  
Naruto wasn't sure how to respond. This was a situation he wasn't used to any more. He stared at Sasuke, but the moment was cut short when his shoulder decided to complain.  
  
Naruto bit his lip as his hand moved to his tattoo. New sweat appeared on his forehead as he bended forward. When the pain was almost gone again Naruto was breathing hard. This was getting more painful each time.  
  
Sasuke leaned forward so that he was just a few inches from Naruto. "You ok?" He asked in a worried voice.  
  
Naruto raised his head to look at Sasuke and was shocked at how close they were. Sasuke's eyes softened as he looked at Naruto's face through half lidded eyes. He slowly leaned forward until their lips met. Naruto closed his eyes completely, forgetting the pain in his shoulder as he returned the kiss. Sasuke closed his eyes as he raised a hand up to pull Naruto's head closer.  
  
Naruto nibbled on his lower lip, Sasuke gladly opened his mouth for Naruto's eager tongue. Sasuke moaned at the sensation of kissing Naruto again and this time he wasn't shocked by it. Sasuke felt like he was in heaven, he wrapped his other arm around Naruto's waist and pushed them so he was lying on top of Naruto on the bed. Sasuke felt that his senses were overloading.  
  
"Should I come back later?"  
  
Naruto and Sasuke froze when they heard that voice. They turned their heads to the door and Sasuke saw the last person he wanted to be caught by when he kissed someone. At the door stood Kakashi with what could only be described as a smug smile under his mask.  
  
"Sorry to break you two apart but there are some people in this village that would like to learn something from Naruto." Kakashi said, still with a smile. Kakashi walked out the door go get said people.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto moved away from each other. Sasuke sat down next to Naruto on the edge of the bed. Naruto tried to sit up once again but found that it was harder than a few minutes ago. He gave up on the attempt when he heard voices outside the door.  
  
Sasuke grasped Naruto's hand and smiled softly at the other boy. *I'll never hide again.*  
  
The Hokage came through the door with a few council members in tow. It was clear that they hadn't expected to find someone else there. The Hokage felt relief to know that both of them were alright.  
  
"Are you both feeling better?" He asked.  
  
"Hai." Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time. Naruto felt Sasuke flinch at that lie. He was far from alright.  
  
"Then you don't have anything against answering some questions?" One of the council members asked.  
  
"Iie.(no)" Naruto said.  
  
The Hokage sat down on a seat at the end of the bed, the others stood around the room and Kakashi by the door and watched the two boys with interest. He also saw their clasped hands.  
  
"Who exactly are you?" The Hokage asked Naruto.  
  
"I thought you would know that by now." Naruto said as he pointed at his shoulder. "My name is Naruto and I'm a cursed ANBU."  
  
"Yes, that we know, but there are some things that you hide. Like what your heritage is and what was that red chakra you used. Many of the surviving Shinobis are talking about it."  
  
Naruto looked away. This was something that he didn't want to discuss.  
  
Sasuke looked at Naruto. This was something he also wanted to know but didn't want to push the other boy into anything he wasn't ready to share.  
  
Naruto took a sudden deep breath. "I'm from the Uzumaki clan. Before they disappeared they were known for their skills and jutsus with swords. They were an advance bloodline, just like the Uchiha clan's Sharingan, only those with the blood from my clan can use the ultimate jutsu, the Shadow gates, and even then they were few. The blood from one of the main families was the only one that could open them. It's something even an Uchiha shouldn't even try to copy."  
  
Naruto hadn't looked at anyone while he talked. He had his head down.  
  
"You said the Shadow gates? As in more than the one we saw?" The council member asked.  
  
Naruto nodded his head. "Hai, there are two gates that I can open so far and I don't even want to try to open the third. The one I opened was the soul gate, I can open the Death gate too. I won't tell you anything more on what they are and what they do cause I won't spill the secrets of my clan." This time Naruto looked up. His eyes held a deathly serious glare in them.  
  
The Hokage nodded. "What about that red chakra?"  
  
This time Naruto didn't hesitate. He lifted his shirt and concentrated to gather the little chakra he had gained back. The seal of Kyuubi became visible. Everyone except Sasuke gasped. He had seen it in his past life and wasn't shocked that it was still there, he would had been more shocked if it hadn't been there.  
  
"What i..." Before they could ask anything more Naruto gasped and the hand that held his shirt out of the way flew to his shoulder. Sasuke squeezed the hand he was holding to let Naruto know he was there with him. Naruto's grip tightens and Sasuke was sure there was not one drop of blood in his hand anymore. Naruto bit down on his lip so hard it bled. He was shaking all over now.  
  
Sasuke felt Naruto's grip lessen and was just able to catch the sick boy when he fell forward unconscious.  
  
"Naruto? Naruto?" Sasuke called him, but got no answer.  
  
Sasuke heard Kakashi in the distance calling for a doctor, but he didn't pay much attention to anything other than the one he loved. Something caught Sasuke's attention on Naruto's shoulder. The tattoo was burning through the shirt, leaving its black mark on it.  
  
*What's going on?*  
  
***************  
  
It was dark outside and Sasuke was sure it was past midnight. Sasuke sat in a chair beside Naruto's bed; he raised his hand to rub his eyes. Sleep was creeping up on him, but he didn't want to sleep yet. Sasuke stretched his arms as he yawned. He then looked down to the sleeping face on the bed. Naruto's condition had gotten worse, if you could call it that. They had to remove his shirt because of the burn mark. His fever had reached new heights and the doctors said that if it didn't go down soon, Naruto wouldn't make it through the next few days. His fever sometimes made Naruto's breathing become faster and harder. What they could tell was that the tattoo that was the cause of the fever, but they didn't dare mess with something that was cursed, they didn't know what could happen if they did. Naruto's hair was clinging to his head because of the sweat. He was turning all the time, but didn't wake up for more than a few minutes each time.  
  
The nurse had actually tried to send Sasuke home, but he put up more of a fight than she wanted, so she let him stay as long as he was quiet.  
  
Sasuke reached for the towel on the nightstand and started to wipe some sweat from Naruto's face. Naruto turned his head toward the soft and cold towel. Sasuke sighed. *What did we do to deserve this?* He asked himself.  
  
*We made a few mistakes in the past, but that doesn't mean we have to suffer so much now. I don't want to live with the past in the back of my mind all the time, I just want us to have a normal life together. The lives we have now. Is that too much to ask for? We love each other, but something always gets in our way. In the past if it wasn't for me being Hokage and Naruto being an ANBU we would have had more time together. Or would we?*  
  
Sasuke paused for a moment.  
  
*I never told him that I was scared of the judgement of the others we would meet if we came out public with our relationship. That was what held me back then and that was my greatest mistake. I didn't realize, until you were gone, that I only had two places with memories with us together to go to. Your apartment and that clearing. It hurt so much in my heart that I didn't have anyone knowing that we loved each other when you were alive. Now you and I... I don't even want to think of it!*  
  
Sasuke looked up for a moment outside the dark window. *But not this time too. I won't make the same mistake twice.* He looked down and smiled softly. *I love you, dobe. More than anything.*  
  
Sasuke leaned forward and placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead. He sighed happily.  
  
"You really love him, don't you?"  
  
Sasuke stood and turned around. "Who's there?"  
  
A man walked out of the shadow near the window that was now open. The man smiled and Sasuke couldn't even guess what it hid.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. He didn't even realize that his eyes had turned red.  
  
The man pointed at Naruto. "I'm here because of him. I have work to do." His voice didn't betray anything.  
  
"What work? Who are you?" The man realized that Sasuke wasn't going to move before he got a clear answer.  
  
"I'm his watcher. From what I've seen of his life I've come to an important decision that involves his future as a cursed ANBU."  
  
Sasuke glared at the man. "So it was you that gave him that tattoo."  
  
"Hai. I know that he could go far and that his potential was the best I had seen in a long time. I just didn't realize until recently that he already had a more important mission ahead of him." The man walked closer to the bed and he could see how Sasuke tensed from where he stood between him and the sick boy.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked in fury, his voiced raised with each word.  
  
The man sighed when he came to stop right in front of Sasuke. This boy wasn't making it easy for him. "Either you move out of the way so I can save him or you can watch him die in a few more hours." His voice was hard as steel and it cut right through Sasuke's defence.  
  
Sasuke didn't know what to do. He didn't want that man anywhere near Naruto, but if he didn't trust him Naruto could die. "How do I know that you won't kill him yourself?"  
  
"I could have killed him through his tattoo. You just have to trust me." The man said plainly.  
  
The silence that followed was one of the worse that Sasuke had ever felt, it took him a few minutes, but he slowly moved out of the way. The watcher took a few steps forward and was now beside Naruto. He gently pushed Naruto onto his side so his shoulder with the tattoo came into view. It was still flaming red, but not as intense as it had been earlier.  
  
The watcher took out a pen and drew some seals around the tattoo before putting his hand over it. There was a blinding white light and Naruto screamed in pain. Deep down Naruto knew the last time he had felt that kind of pain had marked the beginning of his new life. His scream filled the room and probably the entire hospital.  
  
"Stop it!" Sasuke yelled, but he was drowned out by Naruto's scream. After what seemed like an eternity, the watcher removed his hand and Naruto's scream died out. The silence was thicker than before. Sasuke was sure he could hear the night nurses running down to their room.  
  
"His life mission was to find you again." With that, the man jumped out of the window and was gone.  
  
Sasuke rushed over to Naruto. The boy was now on his back and was shaking with the aftershock. Sasuke gathered Naruto in his arms and pulled him so the blond boy was resting against his chest. Sasuke called his name, but didn't get any response from him.  
  
"What happened?" The nurses asked when they ran into the room. Sasuke looked up at them before his attention once again turned to Naruto. Sasuke placed a hand on his forehead. He breathed out in relief. The fever was already going down and therefore making Naruto's breathing easier. He looked down to Naruto's shoulder and for a moment everything stopped.  
  
The tattoo... was...  
  
A smile spread over Sasuke's face. "It's just a normal ANBU tattoo now!" He said in a whisper.  
  
The cursed spiral was gone.  
  
Sasuke hugged Naruto closer to him as he let his face rest against Naruto's neck.  
  
Sasuke didn't even know why he was crying, he was just happy that Naruto was alright now.  
  
*************  
  
A few days later!  
  
"Ohayou, Sasuke." Naruto greeted him at the entrance of the hospital. After just a few days, Naruto was declared healthy enough so they could kick him out. Never had they had someone that was so... so...childish. The nurses loved him for that, but he sometimes gave the doctors hell.  
  
Sasuke smiled at Naruto. "Ohayou, Naruto. Ready to go?"  
  
Naruto returned the smile with one of his biggest ones. "Hai." He turned and waved good bye to the few nurses that saw him leave. He then took Sasuke's hand and they walked away together.  
  
As they walked through the streets they passed what had been the place where they fought Kuji. The hole was almost repaired.  
  
"Wow. They sure work fast!" Naruto exclaimed.  
  
"The damage was limited to this part and almost no one was killed during the attack so..." Sasuke trailed of when he saw the sad look that crossed Naruto's face.  
  
"Almost no one." Naruto whispered.  
  
Sasuke felt bad suddenly. "It wasn't your fault Naruto. You couldn't have known that Kuji would follow you. From what I've heard, if it weren't for you the whole village could have been destroyed. Some even think that you are a hero!"  
  
Naruto looked up surprised. "Honto? (really)" Sasuke nodded reassuringly. He was about to say something more when Naruto's stomach interrupted them. Both laughed at that. "I guess I should have eaten before I left the hospital."  
  
Sasuke shook his head. "Let's go somewhere and eat. I pay."  
  
Naruto's face lit up. "Honto?"  
  
Sasuke had a hard time keeping a straight face. *After 200 years Naruto is still easy to please.*  
  
"Hai, come on."  
  
With that they walked away to look for someplace to eat, which ended up to be the Ramen shop. After three bowls of ramen, Naruto ate two of them, they were on their way to Sasuke's home. This time they walked with their arms around each other's waist, giving a pretty clear message on how close they were. They stopped by a clothes store, Naruto said that he needed some new clothes since most of his was either destroyed or ruined. They parted and went to look through the shelves. They met five minutes later, a few new stuff in their arms. Sasuke sent Naruto to try them and he returned with about half of it. This time, Naruto paid for his own things. It took almost every cent he had, but it was worth it. They walked out of there and Naruto felt that this was heaven. Here he was, shopping with the one he loved, in plain sight for everyone else to see.  
  
It would have been perfect if it weren't for a nagging feeling in his guts. Naruto turned his head slowly around and he saw two girls glaring daggers at him. One had pink hair and the other one had long blond hair in a pony- tail. Naruto could really feel the killing intent of their glares.  
  
*What have I done now?* He felt a hand on his elbow. He turned back to see Sasuke's face and the sight made him feel better than the glares.  
  
"Ignore them. They are just mad because you are with me!"  
  
Naruto sweat dropped. "You still have fan girls running after you?"  
  
"You're still crazy about ramen." Sasuke shot back.  
  
Naruto thought for a few seconds. "Some things never change." He declared before he dragged a laughing Sasuke with him down the street. They made a few more stops along the way before they finally reached Sasuke's house.  
  
They stopped at the door. "I never thought I would be here again." Naruto confessed.  
  
"Naze? (why)" Sasuke asked.  
  
All Naruto did was shrug his shoulders. They walked in and put down their bags in the living room. This time Naruto knew about the extra step, but was very tempted by an "accidental" kiss. When he came to his senses Sasuke was too far away form the step for the plan to work. *Kuso.*  
  
Sasuke gave Naruto a fast tour of the house before he told him that he had homework to do and sat down in the living room. Naruto looked around a little more before walking outside to the garden. He spent a few minutes there before walking back inside. He found Sasuke deep in thoughts over his homework. For a brief moment Naruto wondered what it would be like to have homework, but just briefly.  
  
Naruto sat down next to Sasuke. Sasuke looked up from his homework and smiled at Naruto. The day had gone better than he had thought. Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Nani? (what)" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Do you expect company or anything?" Naruto said.  
  
Sasuke thought for a moment. "Iie, naze? (no, why)"  
  
"Because I don't want anyone interrupting us this time." Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke. They pulled apart slightly breathless. "Me neither!" Sasuke put his pen down and pulled Naruto's head closer for another kiss. This one lasted until they needed fresh air in their lungs.  
  
Both were breathing fast but they stayed close. Naruto moved closer so he was hugging Sasuke's waist. He felt Sasuke's arm go around his shoulders. Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's chest listen to Sasuke's rapid heartbeat, he smiled warmly at the feelings that rose inside of him.  
  
*I finally got you, koibito.*  
  
Sasuke felt Naruto smile against his chest and for a moment he saw his books lying in front of him, taunting him to get the work done. *Screw homework for the moment. I'm busy with more important things.*  
  
Sasuke breathed in the sent of Naruto's hair before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Aishiteru, Naruto."  
  
"Aishiteru, Sasuke-koi."  
  
tbc...  
  
Author Note: I hope you liked it; it took me a few days to get it down. When I finished writing this one I came to the conclusion that I will end it after two more chapters.  
  
Now I got a decision-making for you, I have two scenarios on how to end this story.  
  
1) A very sweet and happy ending with a delighted surprise in the end for Naruto. For those that want to know, just write the number 1 in the review.  
  
2) The bad guy comes back for one last confrontation. It will end happily too, but with a little more action and pain in it. If you want this ending then leave the number 2 in your review.  
  
I won't write anything more until I get one of the numbers at least once. Until then it's COMPLETELY up to you!!!  
  
^_^ ---(review, please) 


	13. Chapter 13 This is how I want to live

Author Note: Hi everyone, the two final chapters on this fic are on the way now. This is the first, Of course, dummy and I must say that it was close in the end but the winner of the contest was #1. I know that many wanted #2 but since the winner got the story I decided to throw in a hint of what could have happened. Not much cause I need to hold #1 rule. Sorry that this one comes so late. I would have posted this last week but you probably remember the words on the memorial. They are a song from d.n. angel and I didn't have the English words that I wanted for it so it took time. I almost fried my friend with reminders. So he's probably tired of me, for a short while! . I have a lot to do now in school, got a project with three different subjects in it and it needs to be done in two weeks. I have barely started yet. help oo so I probably won't have time to write the last chapter until school ends or in the final days. If I get it up earlier then it's pure, kuso, luck. Sorry that you have to wait for the last one, but that's life...  
  
TEASER FOR THIS CHAPTER: like I said to my beta reader when I was writing this one, Sakura and Ino probably hates me for this one IM SOOOO HAPPY!!!!!! Not that I have anything against them except for their Sasuke obsession... Huge sweat drops  
  
Editor's note: sorry for the delay, it was my fault, I had a series of exams and monkan kindly waited for me to be done.  
  
Parings: Yaoi. SasuNaru. Like it has been through this whole story.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. TT I'm all right now  
  
Itsu Made Mo, Dobe  
  
Written by Monkan and Edited by Asaroth  
  
Chapter 13 - This is how I want to live  
  
Sasuke sat under one of the trees in the schoolyard with his lunch. It had been almost two weeks since they had left the hospital and Naruto moved in with him. Things had gone back to normal after that, well for him anyway.  
  
Naruto still had some difficulty to settle into the life he had now. Not that he didn't do a great job considering the circumstances, but he was getting restless with nothing to do. There was not a day when he didn't catch Naruto looking out the window with a faraway look.  
  
Sasuke picked up a rice ball and began to eat it while he worked on a new sketch. Sasuke found that whenever he missed the blond boy, he would end up painting his face. Which happened to be pretty often, now wasn't an exception. He let the pencil draw ghostly lines over Naruto's face to create shadows. He stopped for a moment to look at what he had done this time.  
  
His face looked so peaceful that it melted Sasuke's heart. A soft smile played on his lips and he didn't even notice the figure coming closer to him.  
  
"Doesn't it get lonely sitting here alone, sasu-koi?"  
  
Sasuke almost jumped out of his skin. He looked up from the sketch, and just right in front of his nose was Naruto, a fox smile on his face. When Sasuke got over the actual shock, he smiled warmly back at Naruto.  
  
"Iie, this is one of the few breaks I have when I'm not troubled with fan girl's. But now that you are here I have to agree it was a little lonely." He closed the small distance between them and softly kissed Naruto's lips. He pulled back and waited for Naruto to sit down next to him.  
  
Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist and rested his head against the raven haired boys shoulder while he watched Sasuke work and eat. Words weren't needed, both were happy with each other and they felt like they could stay a millennium under that tree.  
  
Naruto was impressed with Sasuke's talent with art, he himself had enough trouble writing the basic kanjis.  
  
These last two weeks had been challenging and the best in his life. Naruto had to admit that he wasn't used to take it easy after everything, but it felt good in some way. Especially since Sasuke was there with him. He loved the way he could hold someone when he slept and knew that he would wake up with that same person in his arms the next morning.  
  
To be with Sasuke at all was a blessing. Naruto wouldn't admit it to Sasuke or anyone else, but he still thought that people stared after him when he walked through the streets. He had spent the days walking through Konoha while Sasuke was in school. It gave him a good time to get to know the village and the villagers.  
  
"I heard about some long mission shinobis talked about when they got back to the village today. They said something that made me a little worried." Naruto said in a low voice.  
  
Sasuke paused momentarily. "What did they say?"  
  
Naruto took a deep breath. "They said they encountered a monster on their way home. Just over a week ago. It attacked them and they lost two of their team mates before they killed it. Sasuke... the way they described the monster... It was... almost like Kuji." Naruto buried his face in the nape of Sasuke's shoulder. "I don't want him to have survived somehow. I want him dead so he'll leave us alone."  
  
Sasuke didn't move. Could that monster have survived somehow? If he had had enough time to recover, then... Sasuke shook his head to get rid of the thought. One of his arms wrapped around Naruto's shoulders. "Whatever it was, it's gone now."  
  
Naruto nodded slowly. The silence lasted for a few minutes before Naruto couldn't stand it anymore, so he decided to steal some food from Sasuke. He reached to the other side of Sasuke and grabbed one of the last rice balls before bringing it to his mouth.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" Sasuke asked with an accusing look in his eyes.  
  
"Eating." Naruto said with his mouth full of food. Sasuke tried to stay angry with him but failed miserably. He was about to say something when they saw two shadows on the ground before them.  
  
He looked up and almost groaned when he saw that is was Sakura and Ino. He didn't like the way they looked at Naruto, they put a whole new meaning to the saying; 'If looks could kill.'  
  
"Who is he, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked when she turned her attention to the boy of her dreams.  
  
Sasuke could feel Naruto tense beside him. If this Sakura was just like the one of the past then he knew he could be hurt really badly. She may be a girl, but when provoked she had proved she could fight like a boy.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke shared a look before turning their heads back to the girls. Naruto felt Sasuke's arm hold him closer.  
  
"This is my boyfriend." Sasuke said with so much warmth in his voice so it shocked Sakura and Ino just as much as the actual news did. They stared at the couple with their jaws on the ground.  
  
"Boy-f-friend...?" Ino choked out.  
  
Sasuke nodded. "Got a problem with that?" He asked.  
  
Ino and Sakura couldn't think properly. In their minds this couldn't be happening. "But, you can be... it can't be true." Sakura tried to deny it.  
  
That got Sasuke's temper to flare. How thick-headed were these girls? "What can't be true? That I'm in love with a boy or that I'm already taken?"  
  
"But we just thought that... that...that he was a very close friend." Sakura said once she got over her own shock. "You can't be..." She couldn't say the word.  
  
"Gay?" Naruto filled in.  
  
Naruto suddenly wished he hadn't said anything when the two girls glared more threateningly than anything before in his life. He mentally gulped. He could almost see his lifespan shorten by several years right in front of his eyes. Screw having been a cursed ANBU, it didn't even compare to the level of death he could read in the two girls' attitude alone. He unconsciously snuggled further into Sasuke's embrace. Naruto's thoughts about all the things he wanted to do before he died were cut short when he felt Sasuke's arms around him. Holding him even more secured than before.  
  
Sasuke glared back at Sakura and Ino. "If you got a problem with that then it's not our problem. Leave us alone if you can't handle the truth."  
  
For a moment Sakura and Ino looked like they were torn between two decisions. One was probably to leave so they didn't get on sasuke's wrong side. The other one... Naruto didn't even want to think about it, because it probably had a lot to do with pain and him.  
  
Sakura and Ino exchanged a glance for a moment before turning around and heading back into the school halls.  
  
Naruto sighed in relief that he had survived one of the most dangerous moments in his short life. He shifted slightly and felt Sasuke's arms still holding him tight. Naruto looked up to find ebony eyes watching him. His dark eyes held something that he couldn't describe. Naruto stared with a questioning look.  
  
"I won't let them hurt you. You protected me once from danger with the cost of your life and now I'm going to do the same. I won't let those girls hurt you again." Sasuke said in a voice so tender Naruto wasn't sure he caught it.  
  
He just blinked at Sasuke before burying his face in Sasuke's chest. "Arigatou." He said in response.  
  
They sat there for the rest of Sasuke's lunch break before he had to go to his next class. They stood up and Naruto made him a deal that he would walk with him to his next class if he got the rest of his lunch.  
  
Sasuke looked for a moment like he had to think hard about it, saying things like he really wanted the last rice ball for himself and other things on how good his lunch was and when he was done he saw that Naruto was almost drooling. He smiled at Naruto before giving him the lunch box. Naruto gave him a fox smile before grasping his hand and walking with him into the halls of Sasuke's school.  
  
Sasuke showed his school to Naruto on their way to his locker and for the first time Sasuke was shocked to see that there were only twelve love letters in his locker. He still threw them into a nearby trash can. After picking up his books they walked through the corridors until they came up to two big doors. Sasuke gave Naruto a little goodbye kiss on his cheek before letting go of his hand and going inside.  
  
Naruto sighed happily. He could get used to live with this every day. He turned to leave but was stopped by an older woman. He saw a pink and a blond haired girl behind her.  
  
Oh crap!  
  
"Sakura and Ino say that you were in the battle against that dreadful man. You wouldn't mind telling us about it and answering some questions?" She must have been the head master, late forties if he guessed right but would probably look younger if she only got rid of those horrible glasses.  
  
"Well, eh... I really..." Naruto didn't have a chance to finish.  
  
"Oh so good! Sakura and Ino told me that you were a little shy, but don't worry. It's not that bad once you get used to it." She said in a cheery voice before pushing him toward the same doors Sasuke had entered.  
  
Shy? Bite me... He didn't have time to curse more because he was pushed through the doors and he came face to face with what looked like... Naruto did a fast calculation, it wasn't hard if you knew how to count enemies. Twelve girls on the front row. Forty girls and boys on the middle rows. That's 52 and over there is Sasuke with... Naruto sweat dropped. Err.. Make that surrounded by girls.  
  
Sasuke had looked up from his book and was stunned when he saw Naruto being shoved in by his teacher and headmaster. What's he doing here? He asked himself with a frown.  
  
"Everyone, you are going to get a special re-told story about the incident that happened a few weeks ago that cost us the lives of a few of our best shinobis' and the destruction of our wall and village." The teacher said.  
  
Sasuke watched Naruto. The blond ninja didn't betray a single thing. But inside he's probably swearing for his bad luck.  
  
Sasuke couldn't have been more right. Naruto was mentally making his Will, not much on it and since Sasuke would get everything he had it ended with a single sentence. The other thing he made was planning revenge on the two girls that had put him where he was.  
  
"So I'm going to let you ask a few questions that Mr...?" She paused for the first time in five minutes and turned her head to Naruto.  
  
"Naruto." He said slowly.  
  
"Naruto will answer from his point of view." She finished before clapping her hands and walking to sit at the front row. All Naruto could do was stand there like an idiot and send glares between the teacher for doing this to him and to the girls that held responsibility for this as well. The last thing he looked at was Sasuke with pleading eyes that told him to save him once again.  
  
A hand reached up and Naruto had enough rational thoughts left to let the questioning begin.  
  
"What are you doing in Konoha?" A boy asked.  
  
Naruto blinked for a moment before he finally calmed down and saw that maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
Sasuke waited eagerly for the answer. Maybe he would get some answers himself.  
  
"Since your Hokage will give out the details soon, I'll tell you some of it. I was asked to come by your Hokage for a mission that they thought only I had the power to complete even if something went wrong. They had only heard rumours about me before and I know that the old man wasn't happy with sending someone as young as me in. Most employers are like that when they see me. After the mission was completed and the incident over, I found that I had someone to stay with in Konoha and here I am."  
  
Another hand reached up. "What was the mission about?" That got everyone's attention, even Sasuke's.  
  
Naruto thought for a moment. "It is a little hard to explain all the detail, but I can sum it up for you. 'Infiltrate a new and dangerous group called the Black Wave. Don't raise any suspicions; once inside you must get every shinobi on this list out of there, they are on your side. "Killing" them is the only way to get them out. No one quits the group and no one leaves it with their lives. If someone finds out, get rid of that person by any means necessarily. Do what ever you can to avoid getting too deep for now. Watch out for the man, Kuji, the most dangerous man in the Black Wave. After completing the list you must go deeper and find out what they are planning and with everything you have, to destroy their plan.' " Naruto sat down on the desk near him.  
  
"Here is what I found out. It went much deeper than they had thought. The Black Wave's plans went all the way down to control one of the Kages in order to start up a new war. They were all missing or S-classed ninjas in the bingo book. So it wasn't surprising to find that they used a drug they had made to control the Kage, I won't say who it was so don't ask. Once inside I couldn't get any privacy, mostly because I was new and they didn't trust me and why should they? Kuji was the worst one, he didn't trust anyone. It wasn't one of the missions you would like to tell anyone about, but this mission did actually happen and so did my part in it, even if I'm not proud of it. People that didn't have anything to do with it died and that part is what I'm most ashamed of."  
  
Everyone was quiet. No one knew what to say as they took in this rare story of what happened. Sasuke looked at Naruto's face with new understanding of what the other boy had gone through.  
  
A girl with short blue hair slowly raised her hand. Naruto nodded to show that he had seen her. "Who was it that you found here in Konoha?"  
  
Naruto smiled at the girl but his eyes caught Sasuke's. A revenge plan had formed in his head. Sakura and Ino were sooo going to regret this, in their view at least.  
  
"I found someone I loved."  
  
The girl was happy that he didn't have a problem with the subject. "Who was it? Someone we know?" She asked again.  
  
"Yes, you know him." With that Naruto jumped down from the desk. Sweet, sweet revenge. He slowly walked over to where Sasuke sat and when he was standing on the other side of Sasuke's desk he leaned forward and gently brushed their lips against each others.  
  
Sasuke responded by closing his eyes before he kissed Naruto back. When Naruto pulled back he was a little disappointed but didn't say anything because Naruto was smiling at him and he looked so happy that it warmed Sasuke's heart.  
  
"Did you see their faces or what?" Naruto yelled happily back at Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto walk ahead of him. Naruto did a few flips of joy that his plan had worked like a charm. He would always remember Sakura's and Ino's faces when he had kissed Sasuke right in front of the entire class.  
  
Naruto looked up to the sky. "I actually thought that they would kill me for real afterwards, but it was worth it. I can't even describe their faces. They just looked so... so... CRUSHED!" Naruto faced Sasuke with a big smile. "Ne, what do you think?"  
  
Sasuke stood still a bit away, watching Naruto. For some reason Naruto had brought him back to the clearing they used to spend so much time in. As it was late spring almost everything was blooming, making it look like Naruto really belonged there, among everything with his huge smile and joy filled face. The longest strands of blond hair moved with the wind along with the baggy t-shirt Naruto had on. Sasuke guessed it was out of habit that he had a holster on his right leg.  
  
How Sasuke longed to preserve this image. Not only in his memory, but to show it to everyone else through his art how alive Naruto was at this moment. Sasuke saw Naruto's lips move but didn't hear what he said. He was too caught up in his thoughts to hear him.  
  
One moment Naruto was standing in his sight the next he was gone. Surprise showed for a moment on Sasuke's face before he felt a pair of arms around his waist that lifted him from the ground and spun him around in circles making Sasuke yelp in surprise before he started to laugh.  
  
"Not fair to phase out when someone is talking to you, Sasuke-koi." Naruto said loudly so as to be heard over Sasuke's laughter.  
  
Sasuke's world was spinning just as much as he was and he managed only a "stop it and put me down", through his laughter. When Naruto finally stopped spinning him around and put him down he wasn't prepared for everything to continue spinning around him so he stumbled a little before starting to fall. He grabbed onto the closest thing for support, which happened to be Naruto's shirt, pulling him down too.  
  
Both landed in a heap, laughing and giggling. "What did you do that for?" Naruto asked finally.  
  
Sasuke swallowed his laughter a bit and replied. "Take that as payback for spinning me around so much." Naruto pouted. "Aw. You're still so cute when you pout like that, dobe-koi." Sasuke said with a smile.  
  
Naruto's temper flared when he heard the old nickname. "Don't call me that bastard." Naruto said loudly, making Sasuke start to laugh again. As Naruto watched Sasuke laugh he felt himself grin like a mad man.  
  
"It's good to hear you laugh again." A new evil plan popped up in his head. "No hard feelings Sasuke-koi." Naruto said before he started to tickle him. Sasuke tried to escape the attacking hands while he tried to hold back his laughter and a little wrestling fight started up. Whenever Sasuke managed to get away Naruto would follow and tickle him some more. The clearing was filled with the two boys' laughter. Sasuke felt his voice become raw from all the laughing and did the first thing that came to him to make Naruto stop. He kissed him.  
  
He grabbed Naruto's head and pressed his lips against the other boy's and that caught Naruto off guard and distracted him from what he was doing to Sasuke. Not that he was complaining. Sasuke opened his lips enough so that he could lick Naruto's, almost begging for entrance. Naruto's head was now spinning from a completely different reason and he didn't even notice that Sasuke had rolled them over so tha he was on top. He was too busy with responding to the kiss to even care about it. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and held him close. When they broke apart, Sasuke closed his eyes and rested his head against Naruto's shoulder. He let the blond boy play with his dark hair.  
  
A warm feeling rested in Naruto's heart. It was nice to be wanted again for some other reason than being a shinobi. To be loved and secured within the arms of someone else. Someone he knew wouldn't leave him and that he loved back. It just felt so right.  
  
Some clouds had made their way in front of the sun casting a few shadows here and there in the clearing. Not that they cared or anything. They just lay where they were, letting the light come and go over them.  
  
When Sasuke finally opened his eyes again he saw the memorial where their past bodies laid buried. It was strange in a way to see it, but he didn't know how faith worked or how they were so lucky to get a second chance.  
  
His ebony eyes watched the marks and symbols on the memorial. Funny, I don't remember it that way.  
  
The faces on the stone had their eyes closed, but were smiling softly at each other. The flowers had lost more of their blades and it looked like there were even some new buds growing. Maybe I hit my head a little too hard or does this mean...  
  
Sasuke gently placed his hand on Naruto's chest and shook lightly. "Koi, does the memorial look any different to you?"  
  
Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the memorial. He frowned when he saw it. "You're right. It wasn't like that when I saw it last time."  
  
They stared at it for a few minutes. "Do you... know what that means?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Nope." Naruto said truthfully. "Maybe that we have finally found each once again." Naruto looked down at Sasuke while the dark haired boy looked up at him. Sasuke's eyes looked questioningly back at him. "I'm just guessing here." Naruto exclaimed.  
  
Sasuke sighed as he laid his head back down on Naruto's shoulder. He read the words on the memorial.  
  
"Sotto, sotto (Gently, gently) hitomi tojite (I close my eyes) kimi wo kanjite iru (And I can feel you)  
  
mata kaze ni sasowarete (Once again, called by the wind) hito wa sora wo miageru (People look up to the skies) aenai yoru wa hoshi ni (On nights when I can't meet you, I make a wish) negai wo kakeru no (Upon the stars)  
  
hontou no watashi ga ite (The real me is here) daremo wakaranai kedo (Although nobody can tell)  
  
koko ni iru kara (Because I'm here) matte iru kara (Because I'm waiting) kimi dake wa kitzuite! (I want you only to notice!)  
  
zutto, zutto (On and on) yume wo miteru (I am dreaming) omoi ga itsuka todoku you ni (So that my thoughts will one day reach you)  
  
sotto, sotto (Gently, gently) hitomi tojiru (I close my eyes)  
  
kiete shimawanai de...(Don't disappear...)"  
  
Naruto turned his head from Sasuke and stared up at the blue sky. "Naruto?"  
  
Even if he heard Sasuke's voice he didn't turn his head to look at him. "I suffered so much then and now too. No one ever saw me for who I was. They only saw Kyuubi or someone that they could use." He whispered. "I don't think that I would have survived if I hadn't met you, Sasuke."  
  
Sasuke raised himself on his elbows so he could see Naruto's face.  
  
Naruto didn't say anything, he just put a hand in Sasuke's black hair and caressed it, feeling the softness of it between his fingers. "I actually wished for you to see me back then." Naruto said low. "When I was alone I would look at the moon and hope that you were searching for me so I could forget the pain..."  
  
Sasuke placed a finger over Naruto's lips, silencing him. "Naruto, that time is over. I know now that I've waited for so long to be with you again, that I won't let you go. How could I not notice you? You were all I saw after I realized that my feelings for you were more than only friendship."  
  
Naruto looked at Sasuke with his big blue eyes before he kissed his fingertips. He smiled at Sasuke. "I know that I'm dreaming when you are with me. So as long as you are with me I won't wake up from this dream."  
  
Sasuke shook his head. "Baka. This is reality!" With that he removed his fingers and replaced them with his lips. After the kiss ended he laid his head on Naruto's chest, under the blond boy's chin. Sasuke laid both his hands on Naruto's chest, feeling the heartbeat under his palms. It didn't say that when you died. But then again that pain wasn't real either.  
  
Sasuke closed his eyes as his mind was filled with old memories that he just wanted to forget, even if they were memories he could still feel the pain they brought with them.  
  
Memory  
  
Sasuke, the 6th Hokage, sat curled up in bed with the blanket wrapped up around his shoulders. His arms folded against his knees and his face buried in them, just like all the times before at this hour of the night. Every time he closed his eyes to sleep, memories of Naruto flashed through his mind. Each time it hurt just as much if not worse.  
  
Sasuke sat back against the wall and shut his eyes close so hard he could feel tears at their edge. One of his hands clutched the area over his heart. It hurt so much and there was nothing he could do to ease the pain.  
  
He also found that it was during this time that he would cry openly, letting all the pain he felt out and just cry heartbrokenly into the silence of the room. Nothing he did would help him heal the pain he felt, unless someone could give him back his beloved.  
  
He looked up and gazed around the bedroom. Everything was so dark and quiet. At first he had thought that when he turned around in the bed he would see Naruto lying there with a peaceful smile across his face. He would wake up and wrap his arms around Sasuke's waist, kissing him softly and telling him to get the sleep he needed. He would then rest his head against Sasuke's chest and wait until he was sure the other one was sleeping. Those were the most peaceful times of his adult life.  
  
"Nothing is the same anymore!" Sasuke said low before crawling out of bed and walking out to the living room. He was clad in an oversized t-shirt that almost reached down to his knees. The same one Naruto used to wear when he had a day off and spend it at his place. Just laying on the sofa and being lazy.  
  
He still hadn't let anyone clean out this apartment. He knew that it wasn't looking good if he kept his dead friend's old apartment like it was, but he felt closer to Naruto when he was there. It both made it easier and harder at the same time to live on, but it was also a painful reminder of what he had lost because of his personal fears. Everywhere there were memories of them together and he was sure that he even heard Naruto's voice sometime. He reached for a pair of black trousers on a chair and put them on. He didn't care to change the t-shirt so he just put the front edge inside the pants. He walked over to the table where a vase with a lonely white rose stood. Taking the rose out of the water he walked out of the apartment.  
  
He walked all the way through Konoha and not really seeing the people around him, he didn't even registered what he was doing. Tsunade and all his friends had thought that it would be good for him to get a break away from everything and think through what had happen. It didn't make any difference, Naruto was gone and so was Sasuke's most important reason to live. Even now, Sakura tried to ask him out to cheer him up. She would say that she was going to meet some friends and asked if he wanted to come along. The idea wasn't bad, but for the most she screwed up somehow and made Sasuke's eyes freeze to ice right in front of her.  
  
She even made the mistake to say once with a smile. "Come one, Sasuke-kun. It will be fun." Sasuke leaned against the railing of the bridge; they were supposed to meet Kakashi there for a final mission together. Sasuke had of course been the one to give it to them. She laid a hand over his shoulder. "I'm sure Naruto would have agreed with me since you would beat him easily when you fight. You were always the stronger of the two. The fact that you are Hokage proves it, even if he tried his hardest he couldn't reach your level."  
  
Sasuke's body stiffened and his expression changed from emotionless to something that Sakura couldn't pinpoint. Fury? Anger? Sadness? Disbelief? All of them? It made her mentally shiver and she removed her hand. He didn't turn to face her immediately, but when he did she took a step back. She had never seen Sasuke like this and it made her regret her words, she hadn't known Sasuke would react like this.  
  
"Naruto didn't need a title to prove that he was the strongest of us all. The fact that he died to protect me proves it more than anything else. Don't talk like you know things, Sakura. People who talk like that about those who are already dead make me sick." He turned his back to her. "Tell Kakashi that the mission is cancelled."  
  
Sasuke blinked and looked around. He hadn't realized that he had reached the clearing so soon. He had been too lost in memories to notice anything else.  
  
He slowly walked over to the grave stone. It didn't feel real, nothing ever did anymore. He slowly sat down on the grass and just stared at the stone.  
  
Uzumaki Naruto  
  
The most painful moment was when you died, I'll always remember you in my heart until We meet again.  
Uchiha Sasuke  
  
He just sat there without moving, holding the white flower in his hand.  
  
End Memory  
  
Naruto felt Sasuke grip his shirt more tightly. "Sasuke what is it?" He asked.  
  
Sasuke just shooked his head before trying to burry his face in Naruto's shirt. He had missed the familiar smell and warmth for so long. He felt a hand in his hair and looked up to see clear blue eyes watching him back.  
  
They just looked at each other for a long time until a thought hit Naruto. "Hey, do you think it's still there?" Naruto asked Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke blinked and he had almost no time to think before Naruto pushed him off and stood up. The blond walked over to the memorial but didn't stop there and walked past it instead to the tree behind it in the shadow. When he suddenly smiled Sasuke couldn't contain his curiosity and walked over to the tree.  
  
Naruto pointed at the tree. "Look!" He said with a big smile.  
  
There, was their names they had written so long ago. After all this time it was still there. "It looks like it hasn't been touched by the time that has passed by." Sasuke said.  
  
Naruto couldn't do anything else but agree. A new idea hit him and he grabbed one of his kunais and engraved a new word on the tree under the rest.  
  
Sasuke looked confused. "What are you doing?"  
  
Naruto didn't answer. When he was done he stepped back, letting Sasuke get a good view of the words.  
  
SASUKE NARUTO = 4EVER AGAIN  
  
Happy with the result Naruto put the kunai away and turned toward Sasuke. He smiled broadly before giving Sasuke's cheek a kiss and walked back out in the sun.  
  
Sasuke gave the tree a last glance before walking after Naruto.  
  
Naruto thought about something else and didn't notice Sasuke until he felt someone jump onto his back. He let out a startled yelp.  
  
"And you were a shinobi?" Sasuke teased him. His arms were around Naruto's neck while he got off his back. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
Naruto turned his head so he could see Sasuke's face. "I talked to the Hokage this week with a request and he gave me his answer today."  
  
"What was it about?" Sasuke tilted his head so some of his hair fell into his face. Naruto reached up and pushed them away.  
  
"He's letting me continue as a normal ANBU." Naruto said with a big smile.  
  
"Nani?" Did he hear right?  
  
Naruto nodded. "You heard me. I've been restless and with you in school it gets lonely so I asked if I could be a Leaf ANBU."  
  
Sasuke tighten his grip once again on Naruto and started to cut his air ways. He felt desperation seep into his body. His actions confused the blond boy. "What's wrong? Aren't' you happy for me?"  
  
"I don't want to lose you again!" Sasuke confessed.  
  
"Who ever said I would die. I won't die and leave you again." Naruto reassured.  
  
"How can you promise that?" Sasuke asked in an angry tone.  
  
"Sasuke..." Somehow Naruto managed to turn around and faced the dark haired boy. "I won't wait another 200 years. I won't die this time; I promise you that with all my heart."  
  
Sasuke eyed Naruto suspiciously. "Since when did you make so poetic promises?"  
  
"The day you started to be an asshole again!"  
  
"Who are you calling asshole, dobe?"  
  
"Since I'm dobe-koi, you asshole." Naruto shot back.  
  
"Who said you were dobe-koi?" Sasuke asked. "When you me kissed earlier." Naruto said. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a faint blush creep over his face. He just remembered that Naruto was right. He did call him dobe-koi.  
  
Kuso!  
  
"You are cute when you blush and I promise that I won't die." Naruto said. Sasuke looked into his eyes.  
  
"Promise. I don't want to be alone again." Naruto almost broke under sasuke's gaze that was filled with everything he felt.  
  
"I promise on Kyuubi's nine tails."  
  
You got a sick sense of humor, brat Kyuubi growled.  
  
Welcome back. Kyuubi! Naruto smiled. "Kyuubi says hi." Naruto told Sasuke.  
  
"What?" Sasuke asked.  
  
I did no such thing, dammit. Deep inside Kyuubi was happy to talk to the little brat again, but he would admit that when hell froze over.  
  
"Come on, dobe-koi. Let's go back!" Sasuke said when he got over the shock.  
  
"Who the hell are you calling dobe?" Naruto asked in fake anger.  
  
Sasuke's smile made Naruto feel nervous. Sasuke leaned forward until their lips were mere inches apart. "My dobe-koi of course." He then kissed the other boy and any argument he had was gone.  
  
When they broke apart neither said say a word.  
  
"I could definitely live like this." Naruto finally exclaimed before kissing Sasuke again, swallowing the laughter that escaped his mouth. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck, holding him close. Neither let the other go for a long time.  
  
To be continued... in the last chapter...  
  
Author Note: So all that is left now is one chapter, a little sad but at the same time I'm happy about it. It will take some burden off my shoulders so I can start on a new story that I'm thinking about, at least try to chose one of the ideas I have... This was the first multi-chapter story that I've ever made and I'm sure am surprised that it went as far as 13 1 chapters. sigh I'm happy : D The next one can be seen as the last chapter but also as an epilogue, I guess. Wait and see how it ends.  
  
Hint for Chapter 14: If you think about the surprise for Naruto, it's a thing I haven't written in any of my fics, not even in my one-part story. That's all the hint I'll give you...  
  
PLEASE... Since this is the second last (or whatever it's called) REVIEW on this and chap 14 when it gets out. 


	14. Chapter 14 The Sealed Fate

Authors Note: Sorry that this chapter took time too, but as I told you I had a project to finish and after that I found out that one of my friends had big problems so that kept me distracted for a few days, but hopefully I'm back on track now :) I'd like to thank you all that have followed this story from the beginning to the end and you that jumped on, on the way... It has been fun and I'm glad that I wrote this one... I still have to update the other two too. The last one got pretty long but I wanted to have all the scenes in it and then they got longer than expected... but I don't think that you were complaining though! :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does. And he's doing a great job too. :D  
  
Pairings: SasuNaru =YAOI.... like always, if you don't like it, don't read...don't blame me if you do. It's completely your choice.  
  
Since the changes in the upload I'll use '.....' in this chapter for thoughts and scene or Pov changes will be oOo...  
  
Please follow my R.E.R motto :) Read, Enjoy and Review!  
  
Itsu made mo, dobe  
  
Written by Monkan and Edited by Asaroth  
  
Chapter 14 - The Sealed Fate  
  
3 years later...  
  
Sakura petals danced around the school yard. The air was filled with laughter and happy chatting as families and friends waited for the graduating students to come out. At the edge of the crowd, stood a young man with spiky blonde hair. His sky blue eyes wandered from face to face as he too waited for someone that was graduating today.  
  
For the past 3 years he had worked as a Leaf ANBU and rumours said that he was the best in what ever mission his team took. He never left anyone on his team behind even if it could compromise their mission. Because the Hokage hadn't known what team to put him in, Naruto had worked with many different people and they all loved to work with him. He didn't know what was so great about him, he was the same as always and still when he met his team, new or old comrades, they all greeted him with a friendly face and words that matched their faces. He was now 20 years old and had a lifetime of experience as a shinobi and everything that came with it, but he was still the same person.  
  
Maybe it was that he let people get close to him now after everything that had happened in his life. Now that he had precious people it felt much better than the hole of emptiness that had filled his heart. Naruto smiled slightly. And it was still just as great to tease Sakura and Ino that Sasuke was HIS boyfriend like it had been the first time 3 years ago.  
  
He looked down at the single rose he held in his hand, it was red. He had seen it on his way here and at first he hadn't thought about a present for Sasuke, but once he saw the flower standing alone in the flower shop he couldn't help it. What he had done didn't hit him until he had walked up to the school and felt slightly embarrassed about it, but when he saw others holding presents of every kind it had washed away.  
  
He had been on a mission for a few days and had come home just an hour after Sasuke had left this morning. He really had hoped when he got the C ranked mission that he would make it home jus in time to get ready and then meet Sasuke as he walked out of school. After all the troubles they went through it looked as if all his plans would crash but somehow it had worked out.  
  
'Somehow? It was my team that made sure of it. I have to thank them tomorrow.' Naruto thought.  
  
Naruto heard a couple of doors open that were followed with more laughter and applauses. Naruto tried to see Sasuke among the sea of now ex-students. It was harder than he had ever imagined. How many students are there in this school?  
  
Naruto stood on tiptoe in hope to see better, no such luck. He managed to catch a brief glimpse of other people he had come to know, but none of them was his koibito. Naruto saw a bunch of kids run his way and he jumped out of their way before he was run over. 'Kids!'  
  
When Naruto turned around he saw a head with black hair through the crowd. His heart skipped a beat.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Sasuke looked around as his eyes searched for someone. Some of his closest Uchiha relatives had already come up to him and congratulated him on his entrance into the working world. He was glad but it wasn't them he was looking for. Naruto hadn't been home yet when he left this morning, but he had really hoped that he would wait for him outside now.  
  
Some kids ran past him and pushed him slightly. He turned to look after them only for a moment when he saw a blond person jump out of their way too. Sasuke stood where he was and he just looked at the smiling face.  
  
When Naruto turned around and saw him too he was sure that he would always keep this sight in his heart.  
  
To him, it looked like an angel was waiting for him with his blond hair that had grown a little longer during the past 3 years and the brilliant blue eyes that shined like the clear summer sky, the lean body that was stronger than it looked was dressed in a pair of pale blue pants and a yellow shirt. His angel stood there among the cherry blossoms, waiting, smiling at him.  
  
They stood there for what seemed like forever, but neither noticed that it was only a minute or two. Sasuke walked slowly over to Naruto. When the blond man smiled at him he couldn't help but to feel light-headed. As Sasuke reached him he couldn't control his reaction and reached out with his hand and placed it on Naruto's cheeks before kissing him softly.  
  
'Sweet heaven, what have I done to deserve this angel?'  
  
When the need for air was too demanding they pulled apart and looked at each other with a faint blush covering their cheeks.  
  
"Congratulations, Sasu-koi." Naruto said, still a little breathless.  
  
"Arigatou." Sasuke replied while he was holding onto Naruto's arm.  
  
Naruto held up the rose to Sasuke and felt his face become a little hotter. Sasuke took it after a moment and gave Naruto a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks." Sasuke whispered.  
  
Naruto gave Sasuke his fox smile as he felt his heart fly away in happiness. Naruto reached up and grasped Sasuke's hand. "Come on!" He said and walked away with Sasuke from all the others at the school.  
  
Neither of them noticed the smiling face's of the people around them. Well, there were a pink and a yellow haired girl that weren't as happy as the rest but who cared?  
  
oOoOoOoOoOo  
  
From the ground that was below the faces of the first Hokages of Konoha, stood an old man watching the village below him. More precisely a blond and dark haired couple leaving Konoha's Art School. Beside him stood a man, leaning against the railing that surrounded the cliff. His purple eyes followed them as they moved over to a shop to get something to eat.  
  
"He sure has grown." The man said.  
  
The Hokage nodded. "Hai. It's hard to think Naruto was that strong 3 years ago has grown so much since he came to Konoha." The old man looked at his companion. "Will it be hard for you to leave him here?"  
  
The purple eyed man watched as the blond shinobi reached for his lover's hand that held a glass with some kind of liquid, taking a sip from it.  
  
"No, this is my job. I can't get emotionally attached to someone that is alive. It would be impossible." He saw Sasuke whisper something to Naruto. "Even if I would miss him, there is nothing I can do about it." He looked over to the old man beside him. "I've watched Naruto for over 14 years. Now, I don't have to be around anymore because I know that he will be alright now. His future is practically sealed now."  
  
He looked down just in time to catch a glimpse of the two persons in question share a kiss before they were interrupted by two girls that tried to pull Sasuke away from the other one. The pink haired girl held onto Sasuke's arm while the blonde one clung to Sasuke's neck. The Hokage smiled. "Even if he still has to fight for what he wants."  
  
The stranger gave something between a groan and moan in reply. The girls were fast, but Naruto was faster and soon both Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the roof with their food and drinks. The man could see that Naruto was sticking his tongue out to the two girls.  
  
"He's still so childish." He sighed. "That can't be helped, that's how he is and he didn't have a childhood where he could live it all out. At first I wondered if it was right to bring him into the cursed world so early, but that isn't an option for me to think of. When I am given a mission or promise, I follow them through for as long as I have to."  
  
The old man nodded as he followed the other man's eyes and watched the scene unfold. The girls were shouting something to Naruto and he answered just as loudly and after that swept Sasuke so he was laying flat on the roof before being showered with kisses. The girls had eyes like saucers and their chins to the ground.  
  
"Not that it's any of my business, but how long have you had this mission?" The Hokage asked.  
  
The purple eyed man smiled. "Since I talked to someone that looked exactly like him."  
  
"Are you talking about..."  
  
He nodded. "Hai, Yondaime. But that was in the past that I would watch over Yondaime. Did you think that he would just leave the little brat alone? When he died he asked me to watch after Naruto. Even if he never knew he was never alone. I was there with him all the time. His pain, failures and when he found friends and love."  
  
"That's not something that is easy to do, is it? Without being affected I mean. I wouldn't be able to do your job and just stand back and do nothing." The old man smiled at his companion after a moment of quiet thoughts. "But then again, I'm more human than you."  
  
The man's face didn't betray a single thing. "I said that people like me can't get emotionally attached to someone in the living world. No matter what happened, I couldn't interfere. They had to shape their own lives as they walked along the path together. There is nothing I can do as a Watcher. A Watcher is only a Watcher. We can't do anything that we aren't supposed to do and that is watching over the cursed ANBU we chose. I admired the reason of his death and I made a promise as I watched his lover slowly fade away until he took his life at his beloved's grave. Before I first met the kid again, almost 180 years later, I thought that my promise would be for nothing, but when he walked down that street something that isn't supposed to happen to a Watcher did, I felt a new sense of hope. I knew that if I made him a cursed ANBU I could make sure that he would survive until they met again. I didn't know if the other one would live another life at the same time as Naruto, but I had to take the chance. Now I know that I chose the right thing."  
  
He paused in his speech and saw Naruto and Sasuke walk away from the two crying girls.  
  
"I wonder what he would say if he knew that watchers are closer to Kyuubi than any other living thing in this world." The Watcher looked deep in thoughts for a moment before shrugging it off and turning around to face the old man fully. "I will be leaving soon to go home but I will be back sometime to check on him." He turned to walk away.  
  
"I thought that Watchers didn't get emotionally attached to the livings?" The Hokage said.  
  
"Unfortunately for me I became attached to that young man when he died 200 years ago." The Watcher admitted. He didn't have to look to know the human was smiling at him. He took a few steps until he was standing in the shadow. There he turned around and his purple eyes held a strange glow in them that startled the Hokage. "To answer your question from this morning. Yes, I think that you can't make a better choice, but wait a few years before making it official."  
  
Before the Hokage could answer the Watcher was gone.  
  
The old man took in what just happen. He gave a slight chuckle as he turned toward the village again. "Arigatou for your approval." He motioned for the shinobi that had stood in the shadows all the time to come forward and send him away to search for someone.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Naruto and Sasuke laughed as they entered the park. They didn't want to go home just yet. They saw that many of the graduating students were having a party with their families so that made it harder to search for a private spot but they finally found one.  
  
Sasuke took off his school uniform jacket and sat down in the soft grass just a moment before Naruto fell backwards on the ground. He had his eyes closed and the sun filtered through the leaves above them and cast a random pattern of light over them. Sasuke followed Naruto's example and laid down on his side, looking at his koibito. 'I'm so happy right now that I just want time to freeze.  
  
"Are you just going to stare at me?" Naruto asked as he opened one eye and looked at Sasuke.  
  
He gave the blonde a smirk. "No, I'm going to do this too." He caressed Naruto's cheek before leaning forward and kissing him, playing with the other's lips. Naruto moaned into the kiss and that sent shivers down Sasuke's spine.  
  
"Sasuke." Naruto moaned when the dark haired man started to kiss his neck. Sasuke kissed his way back up to Naruto's mouth and stole a kiss from his trembling lips before pulling back and watching his expression. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted as he breathed hard. "I love you, Naruto."  
  
Naruto opened his eyes and gazed at the face above him. "I love you too." He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke smiled tenderly at his koibito before lying down and resting against Naruto's body. His head on the other's shoulder. They laid there with the rays of light falling over them.  
  
It was so peaceful there. The wind blew through the leaves of the trees making them sway and so did the sun rays, the light shinned over them.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto?" A voice asked.  
  
Both of them opened their eyes and sat up to see a shinobi standing not far from them. Naruto stood up and brushed his clothes. "Hia." Sasuke still sat on the ground looking at the man.  
  
"The Hokage wants to talk to you." He said.  
  
"Alright. Alone?"  
  
The man shook his head. "Not what he said."  
  
Naruto turned around and offered his hand to Sasuke who took it without much thought and with the other's help stood up. The shinobi nodded at them before jumping away and Naruto followed with Sasuke behind him. Naruto kept the pace slow so that Sasuke could keep up. The man brought them to the place at the Hokage Mountain where the old man was waiting for Naruto.  
  
The Hokage turned around as the shinobi informed him that they were there.  
  
"Is anything wrong Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked.  
  
"No. I just want to talk to you for a moment." The old man said.  
  
"About what?" Naruto didn't know what was going on. Since when did the Hokage call for him for a small talk?  
  
"About Konoha, but mostly about you." He said.  
  
That made Naruto feel a little worried but he didn't show it. What had happened now? 'If someone played a prank on him I'm innocent.'  
  
"You have become an important part of Konoha, Naruto-kun. When I first met you I would never had thought that, but now..."  
  
Naruto blinked. "I'm sure that most people here would find it hard if you left us."  
  
Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I wasn't aware that I was so popular here. I haven't changed much since I moved here and still...."  
  
"You may not have noticed it, but you others have seen changes in you. One of the things why I'm having trouble placing you in a team permanently is because whatever team you are with, makes them feel like they can accomplish anything. You don't leave anyone in your team behind just because of the situation and that is something that is admirable. They know that they can always count on you to be there for them no matter what has happened." The man's eyes softened, if it even were possible from the warm look they had, making Naruto shift his weight to his other foot to make the tension he felt go away. "Konoha hit a rough spot 3 years ago. If things hadn't turned out the way they did I'm not sure that Konoha would be standing where it is now. The peace that we have worked so hard to keep could have been destroyed in an instant and we would have been facing another era of war. It would have destroyed us and thousands of people would have been slaughtered." He looked up to the faces of the first Hokages and the other two followed him. 'Where the leaves dance, fire burns. The shadow of the fire will flash over the village, and the leaves will grow once again.' That's what everyone before us died for. To make Konoha a better place where the next generation would be safe and not have to live through the pains of the past. Many died because of the dream of Konoha, but also because they had someone that was precious to them. That was the reason they were ready to throw away their own lives for the one they held close or loved." He turned his face toward them and gave them a smile. "But I guess you already knew that."  
  
Naruto and Sasuke could feel a slight blush creep up on them. Feeling that it was time to get to the core of the matter, Naruto shook his head to get rid of some distracting thoughts. "What is the reason you asked me to come for Hokage-sama?"  
  
The man smiled sadly. "I'm getting old Naruto. I don't want everything to end suddenly, but if there is something that you can't change it's death and time. What I'm trying to say is that I want you, Uzumaki Naruto, to take over the Hokage title."  
  
Naruto and Sasuke stood still, had they heard right? "N-nani?" Naruto whispered.  
  
"I think you heard me. I want you to take over the Hokage title after me. I have given this lots of thoughts because I can't give this job to just anyone. You care about the people around you and you try your best no matter what you are doing. You are always in a bright mood, you smile a lot when you are in the village and that creates an atmosphere around you that is pleasant to be in. You treat everyone with respect, but you still say what's on your mind when you see something you don't like. You make a stand for what you want and think. Just like a few minutes ago when those girls tried to steal Sasuke from you."  
  
'The old geezer saw that?' A big sweat drop appeared on his head.  
  
"But most importantly you have a spirit that never gives up. You have a fighting spirit that is rare, not many would go to such measures that you do when someone important is in danger. You know the hard world that exists outside these walls and because of your cursed life you have more experience than needed for this job. I know that this is a hard thing to ask you with your history of hardships, but if I asked you would you be ready to sacrifice your own life so that the one you love could live on?"  
  
Naruto looked over to Sasuke. His eyes searched the other one's for something, like an answer of some kind. "I would always be ready to do that..." Sasuke's heart seemed to stop in fear of what he heard. No matter how much it could have meant to someone else to hear those words, Sasuke knew by heart the pain that would follow his soul if it ever happened again. The unbearable pain that tells you all the things you have wanted to say to the other person, but never got a chance to do. He met Naruto's gaze evenly until he turned his head away.  
  
He had had enough and would have turned away to leave them alone if it weren't for the arm on his waist.  
  
"But I don't think that the one I love would appreciate it so much and I want to spend as much time I can with that person I love right now. So don't think of me as someone that can be sacrificed as soon as the village is in trouble. I would help of course but if there were another way around it then I would take it."  
  
The old man shook his hand in front of his face. "I didn't mean it like that. I didn't ask you to go and die for everyone. As I said I have given this some serious thought and I came to the conclusion that I can't have anyone better to continue the work for Konoha but you. It will still be a few years until it will be made official, I'm not ready to hand over the title to a 20 year old man even if he is the reborn soul from Konoha's greatest hero." He finished with a smile.  
  
"Can I think of this for a few days?" The blond asked.  
  
The Hokage nodded. "Sure."  
  
Naruto turned around and slowly walked away with Sasuke not far behind him. What had happened wasn't real. He couldn't take this in like he usually did with everything else.  
  
They walked in silence back to their house. Sasuke didn't say anything as he felt that Naruto needed some time to think about this. After a few minutes and neither of them had said a thing Naruto stood and watched out the window. Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore. He walked up to Naruto and hugged him from behind.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" He asked Naruto.  
  
"Everything. If I will be able to take the job or not." He said. "What do you think? Can I do it?"  
  
Sasuke thought for a moment. "If you will be able to stand the paperwork that will follow!"  
  
Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sasuke's face before he started to laugh. Sasuke was happy that he had managed to break the tension and joined Naruto as his laughter grew louder.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Time passed and when Naruto celebrated his 24th birthday he was given the title of Hokage. He asked the old Hokage for some advice whenever he felt that everything was holding him down, but he was always smiling and listened when problems were presented to him. Unlike the mistakes in the past, he took time to be with Sasuke and he felt that all of the old wounds had healed now. If someone told him they needed him to finish something when he was on his way to meet Sasuke for lunch or something he would tell them, sometimes politely, to come back later or if they really bugged him, he would describe it so clearly that there were no mistake that they HAD to come back later, but afterwards he would apologize for his rudeness.  
  
After Sasuke graduated he took on a full time job where he, for a few months, drew only for the Come Come Paradise series and he put his name on them too. Through his work with Jiraiya he met a few other people that wanted to talk business with him and after two years his name was famous in the art world. Even though he had lots of work to do, that didn't stop him when he felt that he missed his blond kitsune too much. Somewhere deep in his heart he felt that finally his life made sense, he understood why he had to suffer so much before. Why he had to see his parents' dead bodies. Why he had been so alone when all he had to do was voice his need for someone to listen to him. Why he almost lost the one he loved again. It was because now he felt that there was nothing that could tear him down and destroy what he had. If someone said it wasn't possible to live in a dream they had never found the one that they were meant to be with. The joy of seeing everything in a new perspective and paint the world in such a beautiful image that it will always live on without the fear of ever completely disappearing.  
  
Konoha had entered a new era with the hard work of their new Hokage. Everyone felt that finally the dream so many had hoped for through the years had finally come true: the Konoha that bloomed every year and the children that would be the next generation and carry on their hopes and dreams.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto lived together in the Uchiha clan's property and they were always very happy together. Naruto felt for the first time that he had a family beside his lover that accepted him for who he was and the clan was glad to have him as a part of their family. Whenever the clan had some occasion to celebrate, the kids would gather around Naruto and Sasuke to hear stories that took their breath away. How could they know that those stories were the truth from the past? They never told anyone about that, so everyone only thought that they were mere stories. Except for the 46th Hokage who knew the truth.  
  
They met a few people that weren't too happy about the nature of their relationship, but they didn't worry about those people. Not until some of them tried to teach them a lesson that almost caused another tragedy. Naruto had been the one to be most wounded, but with Kyuubi's help he survived. The other villagers wanted those responsible for it to pay, but to everyone's surprise Naruto didn't punish them, only told them to think over what they had done and if someone else had been hurt if they could have lived with what they had done.  
  
Every year Sasuke and Naruto would go to the clearing to pay their respect in honour of their own past, but other than that they didn't go there much often since other people came there too to pay their respect to the dead legends. Instead they went to the clearing where they first met with the Sakura tree in the middle of it.  
  
Linked together throughout time: To be there for each other, to live together, to love each other, to fill the empty space in each others hearts, hold each other close and touch the other's heart with their soul. The ones that had found the one they so desperately needed to acknowledge the others' feelings and to simply know they were alive and loved.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
One night, one of many when he had to work late or maybe all night, a blond man stood by the window in his office. Taking a break from all the papers and breathing fresh air. He let the cold night wind come through the window and into the room. The curtains moving with the wind, creating soft sounds as well as caressing his skin. The pale light from the moon reflected of a single gold ring that he carried on his left hand. He watched the night sky and all the stars. He made a wish upon the stars that he would see his koibito soon.  
  
On the other side of Konoha in one of the Uchiha house's a man with black hair sat in his bedroom, wrapped in a blanket and sat in the open window. The air wasn't very warm but it felt wonderful when the cold wind blew over his pale skin. His ebony eyes watched the night stars. His fingers playing with a ring he wore on his left hand. When he saw a star fall he smiled.  
  
"I miss you too koi." He whispered into the night.  
  
On the nightstand laid an old sketch book with pages that had the edges lightly coloured in yellow. On the page that was visible a blond boy with his fox smile stood in the embrace of a dark haired boy that wore a smirk. The fox boy held the others hands as they rested around him. Around the edges of the page was a careful drawn flower that was blooming. Both of them looked like they held a secret that only they knew.  
  
The End.  
  
Authors Note: This is it. This is the end of Itsu made mo, dobe. It turned out to be a 14 chapter long story. I'm really proud of this fact. For you that thought that the surprise for Naruto would be an mpreg, sorry but I already have one of those and I liked the idea of a Hokage Naruto better. Now for the first time (mostly) ever, I'm going to answer some reviews from this story that have left a few questions that I'd like to answer to. And send some thanks to too...  
  
Foamy and Foolproof: Did you actually think that I would kill them :p I already did that once and never do it twice... mostly :) thanks for your support and the "pen pale offer" even if it was emabarrassing in the beginning... you know what I'm talking about!  
  
Ookima: thanks for your support through out this whole fic (even if you missed slightly in the beginning :p). You are one of my most loyal readers that I know of =) my next object is to update your favo story =)  
  
ranoshiai: I actually didn't think of it before you reviewd on it, about making a lemon and post on aff.net. But if I do then it won't be until I'm 18, don't ask me why if you don't see the number of age :p but it's only about half a year left until then and in the mean time i can write on them :o)  
  
ghostninja85: I'm glad you liked the way I handled the curse, I wasn't sure how to "fix" the problem but i liked that scenario too =)  
  
I would make a long comment to the reviewer too but i think those that wrote right away after that one made the message clear... I'm not the first to write sasunaru and most deffinatly not the last...  
  
Renn: I thought so too when I got to the point that it pulled out on the story andi needed to cut the scene soon =)  
  
Kisu: yeah, exaclly my thoughts too. Sasunaru forever and ever!  
  
It wasn't many but i tried at least :) THANKS MANY TIMES AGAIN to you that have read this story and reviewed you that didn't review, thanks for just simply reading this fic!! I couldn't had done it without you all, as well as the small flames i got, with the exception for The Reviewer...  
  
I threw in a little about the Watcher since quite many wrote about him. I don't have anything on his personality and life except for what I've written in this and the previous. Don't hate me for that, maybe someday I'll write about him in a side story but I don't know yet...so don't get your hopes up only to be disappointed.  
  
Even if this is the last chapter to this story I'd like you all too still review. I want to know what you thought of this last chapter as well as the whole story/idea as well. Once again thanks to all of you that have followed this fic through the weeks (ahem months) that it has been going on. To all of you that reviewed, thanks for your support.  
  
I'm starting to sound childish CAN'T HELP IT!!! :-D:-D With the chance of being annoying :o) thanks!!!  
  
Like always I'd like to end this with the word: REVIEW!!!!! :-D:-D:-D:-D:- D:-D:-D:-D 


End file.
